Survival of the New Kind
by Alice Vampire
Summary: Bella is a part of a family of a new breed. On the run, Bella wonders if there is any place that can provide the safety she and her family are looking for? WARNING LEMONS THROUGHOUT
1. Chapter 1

**THE FOOT RACE!**

**I do not own the characters of Twilight.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Everything in italics will be present first person from Bella's POV. If there are other POVs they will be listed as such, otherwise, everything else will be by third party perspectives.**

**Please enjoy and review. I answer all reviews good and bad. I also appreciate everyone's opinions on how to make my stories better. I will take serious considerations to ideas on how to make the plot of the story better. Thank you.**

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

_I walk slowly into the room. It smelled like sulfur and carbon. It had a bright and airy feeling but still, a prison is a prison. Well, that is what school is anyways._

_Looking around seeing all the new faces is not uncomfortable just habit. I don't want to do this again looking and memorizing the faces. Making sure none are familiar. Four times in the past two years. Why can't I just have a normal family with a normal life? Can I remember everything? What a stupid question. There is no way I can't._

"_Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" a voice is speaking to me. Snap out of it._

"_Yea, right. I am Bell....sorry, Belinda Swanson. I just transferred in." Damn, watch yourself. Can't forget any information which for me is impossible._

"_Well, Belinda. Welcome to Biology. Find a seat and after class we'll have a look at your records and see how far behind you are."_

"_I catch on fast. And for the record, I hate Belinda. It is just Bell." I have always hated changing my name so I am always finding combinations so it could stay similar to my real one._

_I move to my seat. Something isn't right. Something is off. I scan the room quickly and notice him. He is starring at me. He knows. How does he know? Of course, vampires. We always know when another vampire is close. I can sense them like our kind always can. It is just something in our genes. Now that is a funny way to look at it. Genes. We all start out human. So why can't the humans sense us?_

_He is different. His eyes. They are gold. He's a vegie. That is a twisted turn of fate. Have they changed their tactics? _

_We continue to stare at each other during the class. Damn he is not timid. He is comfortable. He knows this place and is familiar with his surroundings. We may be moving on sooner than we planned. Mother and Father will not be happy._

_The bell rings and I head to the door. I know he is following me. Sometimes this happens and they follow. I have killed some of them and others I have lost. Either way we will have to leave today. Either way I have felt sorry for those I have killed even if they had been hunting my family._

_I leave the school. He is still following. I sense more of them. How many? Three, no four. Wait there is another. There are five. Damn, I have never encountered so many in one place unless....I can't believe that. There is no way they found us. Not this fast. Not like this. They have appeared weeks sometimes months after we have settled. But not within two days. How is this possible?_

_It is good I scouted here last night. I know how to go and where to hide. I need to concentrate and with them on my ass I won't have the chance. Run into the trees. Just beyond the tree line is a small covering. It will only take a few seconds. Trackers are hard to lose but I only need a few seconds._

_The trees. Good. Now the covering. Concentrate. Imagine being invisible to all those around you. Imagine your scent being cleansed. Imagine no trace of yourself available to any who seek you out. You are now a ghost in this world. Listen. They have lost my scent. They are searching further into the trees. Remain hidden. Remain silent. Something I do very well. I have been here and done this many times before. Soon I will be able to warn the family. Soon we will be on the run again._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *_

Edward and the others raced through the trees. Suddenly everything felt different. Everything was different. The scent had disappeared.

"Edward, can you hear her?"

"No, she's blind to me. Damn it, Alice, I told you I can't sense her. This is fucking frustrating. Can you see her?"

"No, her future is unfocused. I've never encountered anything like this before. It's like she knows my ability and can block me from it. Maybe she's doing the same thing to you." Alice was irritated by the lack of knowledge. She hated being blind to anything. Stupid werewolves were the worst for that.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. Something weird is going on. She's gone. I don't think we have a chance in hell of finding her now." Jasper said. He was the best strategist the family had and not knowing how to find her was pissing him off.

"Edward. What is so important about this vampire that we need to find her?"

"Besides the obvious talent she possesses, I don't know. There's something about her that just drawing me to her. I need to talk to her. I need.....damn, I can't explain it. I don't understand it myself." Edward squinted his eyes thinking, trying to understand what was going on.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Gone. Damn, about time. I need to get home. I need to warn my parents. We need to leave this place now. How could they have found me in this tiny little town in the middle of nowhere so fast. They have to have the best trackers on the case. Damn, I'll rip myself apart and throw myself in the fire before I'll let them have me. Never again will I watch others suffer at my hands. Never again will I be forced to do their bidding._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mom? Dad? Hello?"

"Baby, what are you doing home so early?" A voice asked as a beautiful brunette rounded the corner.

"Mom, they found us. I don't know how they did it so quickly but they did." Bell announced.

"How's this possible? Two days. Only two days." The woman asked shaking. It was not normal for vampires to tremble but Bell's mother was not a normal vampire. This fact was one part that made Bell a wanted woman.

"Does it matter? We have to go. Where's dad?"

"He went hunting. He won't be back till tomorrow. Damn, he wouldn't feed on the way here and look what happens." Bell's mom sat miserably on the couch.

Bell walked over to her mother and sat beside her. She admired the woman. She was strong both physically and mentally even for what she was and wasn't but emotionally she was a wrecking ball. Bell looked at her mother and continued to be fascinated by her appearance. She was a petite woman, only measuring five feet tall. Her walnut colored hair was thin but thanks to the natural curls that flowed freely down her back landing below her shoulder blades it seemed so much thicker. Her skin was an ivory white. Her lips a dark crimson red. Her eyes were what made her stand apart from others of her kind. Her eyes were like blue. An icy crystal blue. Bell was much like her mother in many ways, same features, same looks. The two of them could be twins except for one difference. Bell's eyes were brown. A deep chestnut brown.

Bell continued to soothe her mother. "Mom, we need to leave. Dad will find us. He always does."

"But he always knows that danger is close. He doesn't have any clues this time. Charles is so stubborn sometimes. He'll never stop while on the run to feed. He always claims there is enough time later. Now what? We run and hide hoping that he catches up." Bell's mother looked up. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry you can't have a normal life. You deserve so much more."

"Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to feel sorry for yourself or for me. I am happy just to exist and to have you and Dad as my parents. Sure life is tough. Sure life is shit but there's nothing we can do about it. It is what it is."

Bell hugged her mother reassuringly. The one thing she could always count on was her mother's emotions getting in the way of the obvious fact they were what they were. Nothing in the world would change that.

"Mom, we need to go. These trackers are different from the others we've encountered. They have skills that I've never seen before and that makes them dangerous."

"Okay, Bella. Let me get our bags. I never even unpacked. I guess that was a good thing." Her mother replied as she headed for the stairs.

Bell sat and wished her mother was stronger emotionally. She was erratic and never seemed to settle on one emotion for any length of time. Bell had assumed the roll of parent a long time ago because of this and made the 'adult' decisions when it came to the safety of the two.

Bell realized that her mother was taking far too long in returning. Something was wrong. She sniffed. Something smelled funny. She raced up the stairs following her mother's scent.

Turning into a room she had not even seen yet, she found her mother surrounded by vampires. Bella crouched ready to fight to her and her mother's lives.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hard story to follow. There's a reason for that. Nothing is suppose to make sense yet. Can anyone figure out what or who Bella and her mom are? Review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. First few chapters will be hard to write. I am trying to write without giving everything away at once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CONVERTATION **

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Okay, just so you know I don't write three or four and then post. I write chapter for chapter. I like the feedback from each chapter so I know what and what not to change. This is a story I came up with a while ago but have started it over about four times. It is a difficult one to write and I need time to analyze as I go. Please be patient and review critically as I will need everyone's help so I know if the story is making sense to someone who doesn't know the plot. Thank you. Enjoy.**

Bell stood still and scanned the room. She needed to find a way to get her and her mother out of here. She needed to keep them both safe.

She gave the vampires the once over. One was a bleach blond who had an English type aura to him. He stood as if he knew all and saw all. He was tall. He wasn't skinny just framed well with some muscular tone. His eyes were different from the trackers that had chased her in the past. They were a bright gold that shone like the sun. His eyes were like her father's. Something was different with this situation. They weren't trackers.

She looked to the next one. He was taller than the first man. He would tower over many people and with his heavy stature he was quite intimidating. He was strong that much was obvious which made him someone to be careful around. He was filled out in muscle compared to the first. Both were strong but his structure showed more. He had a childish face with dimples and slightly curly dark hair. There was something about his stance. He was itching for a fight and seemed to be enjoying the idea. Again, the eyes. His eyes were a golden color but with a black edge to them. Something was definitely wrong here.

The third was a smaller more wiry creature. He seemed to be constantly scanning the room. He didn't seem to be as strong but something about him made him just as dangerous. His blond hair was beautiful which came in contrast to the crescent-shaped bite scars that adorned his body. He was a fighter but something about his look screamed that he was analyzing the situation. His eyes were almost black but there was still some gold showing through. This one needed to feed.

The last one was the one from the classroom earlier in the day. He was definitely the most dangerous. He could read thoughts. He had tried to reach inside her head twice already since she had entered the room. He was trying to work out this situation and how to control it and win power over it. He stood nearly the same height as the heavy set one, which was nearly more than a foot above her. His facial features were perfectly square. His jaw, his cheekbones and his nose. This all seemed to match with the slender muscular build of his body. Long and lean. His eyes were darker and he had purple bruises beneath his eyes. This contrasted with his facial features. But there was something further that made Bell stop. He wouldn't stop staring at her. She wasn't sure what it was but it was confusing.

She need more time to assess the situation. She glanced again around the room and let out a low growl. She needed to gain control. She needed the power.

Edward crouched preparing to pounce. His muscles tighten and flexed with precise accuracy.

"Wait. Stop. Carlisle, please tell your men to relax." Bell's mom said softly. Everyone in the room could hear her and became confused at the obvious knowledge between them.

"Mom, what the hell? You know these trackers."

"Bella, they're not trackers and you know it. Please calm down." Funny coming from a highly emotional woman such as her mother. "I think we may be safe. Carlisle's an old friend of your father's or at least was a friend."

"Mom,please. Let me do this." Bell answered in a definite tone. Her mother knew what she wanted to do. She loved her mother but sometimes the woman could be too trusting. Her mother held her ground and moved to stand between Bella and the men.

"Who's your husband?" Carlisle said eying Bell's mother.

"Carlisle, tell me that your memory isn't fading. I thought that was impossible for a vampire. I'm Renee. You weren't formally introduced to me but I know you know Charles."

"Charles......Renee......but the last time I saw you......I thought.....you should be dead." Carlisle was at a loss for words. He definitely knew her.

"I would have been if I wasn't what I am. Come. We need to sit and talk. Bella, I want you to go and sweep the area. I want you to make sure that all this commotion hasn't attracted unneeded attention."

"Mom, I don't trust them."

Renee walked gracefully over to her daughter. "Please, Bella, trust me. We're safe. I promise. If we're not safe here then there is nowhere in the world we would be. You may not trust them but I trust Carlisle because your father does. Please."

_Why? How can she trust them so easily? If this man and my father met in Volterra then that makes him so very dangerous to our safety. But she looks so convinced. She knows something I don't. What is it? What would make this emotional woman calm down so quickly? Trust. I trust her but them I don't. She wants me to run. She doesn't fully trust them. She's trying to tell me to find Dad. Is that it, Mom? Do you want me to find Dad?_

_Sign to me, Mom. Find Dad. Yes, find Dad and bring him back. I'm so glad we worked out this signing between us a long time ago. It has saved us a few times. What? They're not dangerous. They are our allies but only if we can find Dad in time to prove everything she's been telling Carlisle. Fine. I'll find Dad. Be safe, Mom. I'll be back._

Bell turned and ran out the door with a quick glare back.

Renee turned and walked back over to Carlisle. "Carlisle. I have a favor to ask of you. I'm very thirsty. I need blood, Carlisle. Not much but I need it none the less."

"Maybe we should all feed before we talk. The tension seems to be a little high and that will force a situation unless we all feed. You, of course, will you hunt with us. At least until your daughter returns." Carlisle said instead of asking. He wasn't planning to let this woman out of his sight. There was something about her that made her different. Her daughter too but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but I don't hunt the way you do."

Carlisle eyed the woman carefully. "What way do you hunt?"

"I don't hunt at all. I need blood to sustain myself but I need human blood. I have tried animal blood but it's like a poison to me."

"We don't allow human killings around here." Edward spoke up, crouching again. He was still waiting for the fight. His senses were suddenly screaming a warning.

"I refuse to kill humans. I could never do that." Renee reeled in horror at the thought. "Most times I travel and find a blood bank. I take enough to sustain me for a few months, even though fresh tastes better, but I haven't been able to in a while. Being on the run sometimes limits those options."

"On the run? What are you running from?" Jasper asked in a serious tone. Jasper being the strategist that he was needed to understand what danger may be coming their way.

"I should wait and let Charles explain the whole situation to everyone. Please, I need to feed." Renee calmly said. She needed to buy Bell time to find Charles.

"I'll find you blood, Renee. Emmett will stay here with you till I get back." Carlisle stated and turned to Edward and Jasper. "You two, go hunt. Make it a quick trip. I think we'll all need to be here for this story."

Edward and Jasper looked at each other. They spoke briefly and raced out the door. This was going to be the shortest hunting trip ever.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_I can smell him. Where is he? That awful smell. Deer. Dad, how can you hunt them? I bet they taste worse than they smell. The wind is coming from the north and his smell is with it. He is about two miles away._

_Who are these vampires and why is Mom so unsure of them? She obviously knows the one named Carlisle. She trusts him enough with her life but not enough to chance my life too. Is Carlisle still with the Volturi? Could he cause our capture? No. If he was that dangerous Mom wouldn't have allowed herself to be surrounded like she did. Something is different about this. Something from the past. Something I haven't been told. I could see that in her eyes. What is she hiding? What is she not telling me? She's trusting them but not enough to lower her guard. She needs Dad. She wants him there for some reason. I hate the not knowing. _

_I can smell Dad. He's much closer. Just past the big oak tree. The heartbeat of a deer. He hasn't made the kill yet. Great. I don't like seeing him do this. Fuck. Dad, why can't you be like Mom and just drink tap blood?_

Bell came through the trees and stopped. As silent as she was, she'd still announced her arrival. Her father looked back for a small moment in time and acknowledged her. She turned away has he sunk his teeth into the neck of the deer he was holding beneath him.

Moments later he walked towards her. "Bella, what are you doing out here?"

"Dad, stay down wind would you? You stink." Bell stopped breathing.

"You haven't answered my question." Charles said in a defiant tone.

Bell looked up as he walked around her taking away the horrible smell. He was a tall man, hair like her and her mother. His eyes were the golden color as the strangers. But this didn't make him look weak like it did with them. But he did look just as dangerous. He had a strong character. A strong presence. He was very loyal and very protective of his family. He would die to protect them.

"Mom and I were found by some vampires. They claim they're not trackers. Mom says they're not but I don't know what to think."

"What??? We need to go. Wait. Where is your mother?" Charles stated. He was very impatient for a vampire. One second seemed like eternity to him.

"Dad, shut up. Fuck, you're impossible after a fresh kill." Bell hissed at his agitation.

"Watch your language, child." Her father snarled. He could handle anything she did but there was no way he would listen to his child swear at him.

"Technically I'm older than you." Bell said with a straight face. "Dad, Mom recognized one of these vampires. She claims that you and he are old friends. She doesn't completely trust them and sent me to find you. I don't know what to think or what's going on but she wants you back. Now."

"Is there a name related to this vampire?" Charles asked ignoring the comment about age. He didn't like talking about that particular issue.

"Carlisle."

Charles' jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Carlisle's here. Come on, we need to move fast."

Bell started back towards the house with no hesitation. Her immediate thought was danger. Her father never behaved like this unless it was a bad situation. She would have to watch for any signs that it was time to run.

As they approached the house, Charles slowed before Bell. Her father was confusing her with his actions. _Why would he slow down if we were in danger? Unless he is being cautious but he wouldn't be heading for the front door if he was. I don't understand this. What is going on? Why is whatever this is happening now? Never leave anything to chance. Never let down your guard. I've always been told this and these were always the rules. Why now?_

Charles moved in front of Bell and shielded her. _He threw up the shield. Why? Is he trying to protect me or hide me? Are these his friends or his foes? The signs. He is signing to me. _

_Be careful, they may be able to help us but it's been years since I've seen Carlisle. This may be a trap. Be ready. _

_Dad, be ready for what? I can make myself vanish but how will I get Mom out. Damn, look at me. I can't sign if your back is turned. FUCKING LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!_

Charles walked casually into the house. They both knew where everyone was gathered. Renee was feeding. Emmett was standing behind the couch within reaching distance of Renee. He was ready to strike if he needed to.

Carlisle rose as Charles stepped into the room. "It is you. Charles, my old friend, what brings you to this part of the world?"

"Carlisle. I might ask you the same question." Charles asked with a slight formality. The tension in the room was impossible to miss.

"Well, ever since I left Volterra I have been leading a wonderful life in North America. I have a family now as I can see you do."

"I am sure my family defers from yours." Charles said looking at his wife making sure she was still okay.

"I'll surely agree to that comment." Carlisle said as he look at the bag of blood Renee was sipping on. "We haven't harmed her. We came to find you because we live in the area on a permanent basis and need to be sure of those who come here. I think we need to talk. I would like to know if you're still a friend or not."

"I could say the same of you, Carlisle. If you wouldn't mind I would like my wife and child to leave. You understand, I wouldn't want to endanger them in any way if this is a deception on your part."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" a voice came from behind Bell and Charles.

Bell turned and saw Edward and Jasper coming back through the door. She instinctively crouched and a growl formed from deep inside her chest.

Without even turning, Charles replied, "I have been dealing with the Volturi for many years, boy. I know how they work better than you know yourself. This is an old trick sending a friend to capture the wanted." Then adding without pausing, "Bella. Stop that growl."

Bella immediately stopped but didn't take her eyes off of Jasper and Edward. She was feeling trapped and wasn't comfortable with it.

"Charles, I assure you I haven't been sent by the Volturi. But if they have you on a wanted list then we have much to discuss."

"Can my family go so I feel safer speaking with you?" Charles asked quickly.

"Dad, no. I will not leave and let you get torn to shreds. I can't lose you." Bell snarled at her father.

"Bella, you will listen to me. I know what is best for you. I need to keep you safe. For once in your life listen and do as I say and I warn you child, stop growling at me."

"I'm not a child and I'll growl anytime I want. I deserve to be here. This is my life in danger too. I'm the one they want. Remember that, dad? They want me and mom more than you. All you did was betray them. If they get us back......" Bella couldn't even form the words.

"Back????" Carlisle eyed Bell.

"Yes, Carlisle, back. The Volturi not only had Renee but once managed to capture Bella. They nearly killed her before her escape. I swore my daughter would never be put in danger like that ever again. I will die in a ball of flames before I would allow it." Charles said softly.

Edward stared at the lovely creature crouched in front of him. What was so important about her that the Volturi would want her so bad? This man would sacrifice himself for her? What was it that continued to attract him to her? What was the connection that made them such a tight group?


	3. Chapter 3

**THE STORY**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Renee placed the bag of blood on the table beside her. Charles was suddenly by her side as if sensing that she was about to waver at the words. Those words about the Volturi shook her emotions to the core every time. Only he truly understood what she had gone through. She sobbed as the tears fell down her face.

"I don't understand. Vampires can't cry. Not like this." Edward said softly towards Jasper.

Charles spun around. "That's because she's not a full vampire. She's half human."

"What???? I think we need to hear the whole story." Carlisle stated with shock.

Charles sighed and looked into space as he remembered the past with clarity. "Years ago, Carlisle, everything change for both of us. You left Volterra and on your way out they were bringing in humans for feeding. I can see you remember that. I was assigned to watch the humans. While standing guard I sensed something. I didn't understand it at first. One of the humans was different. It was Renee. I befriended her and found out she was not completely human. She breathed like a human. Her heart beat like a human. Her blood gave her the scent of a human. But while speaking with her I found out she was part vampire. She healed like a vampire. Her skin was indestructible like a vampire. She had the ability to stop her heart, her breathing and her blood flow. The Volturi sensed something was different about her. They singled her out and I lost contact with her for some time."

"After I was taken away from the other humans I was experimented on." Renee spoke. She wiped a tear away from her face. "They tested my abilities. They wanted to know how someone like me could come to exist. They wanted to understand how I was able to 'switch' back and forth from the human side of myself and the vampire side. Some of the experiments were so bad I wished I would die. Some of them were nothing anyone, vampire or human, should have to endure. Once they realized that none of the experiments were going to give them the answers they wanted they decided to exploit me in other ways. They didn't want to kill me but they weren't about to let me go. I became a play toy for some of the royals. Things they did to me were humiliating. I don't how many years went by. I was never allowed on the surface. I was never without a guard.

One day I was being paraded around by one of the royals and wished, though that is not quite the right word, that they would see me as poison to them. When the royal refused to touch me, afraid that I would kill him by touch, I realized I could manipulate their thoughts. I practiced many times and found I could make them believe whatever lies I told them. After that, few of them came near me. The 'scientists' knew something was happening and brought me back in for more testing."

"I happened to come across Renee again years after she had been taken from my care." Charles broke in. "I had always kept tabs on where she was. I had spent those years trying to get her away from them. I had come to love her and felt it was my responsibility to protect her. I had managed to transfer myself over into the testing area. I knew I had to do whatever was necessary to get Renee out. There was something about her that called to me like she was my destiny. I needed to protect her. One night I was left alone to watch some of the prisoners that had been tested on. I saw my chance to get her out.

I grabbed her and hid her. I explained to her that she had to make herself as vampire as she could. She needed to hide. If she didn't and they found her they would kill us both. Her abilities allowed her to hide. The Volturi didn't think to have the trackers look within Volterra for her which helped to hide her. For the next six months she continued to hide. I visited with her often and one day she gave me a reason why we needed to get out of Volterra. She told me she was pregnant.

I couldn't understand how it had happened. All we can figure is that her human side allowed it to happen. We had managed to get out of the catacombs. Of course, with me being full vampire and the sun being a death sentence, we hid in a small home that at one time belonged to her family. It was run down and falling apart. It was assumed that after her mother's, Renee's family had left Volterra or at least left the home. We knew we had to get as far away from Europe as we could. We would be hunted. Once the royals had realized what had happened they would send trackers to find and kill me and bring Renee and our unborn child back. They were a new future for the Volturi and that would be dangerous for vampires."

"I don't understand why. Why would a new breed of vampires be that dangerous?" Jasper asked. He seemed to have an idea what the answer would be but needed to have it clarified.

"A new breed. That is the perfect way to describe Bella and I. I was half human. I was able to walk amongst the humans without worrying about the sun. I don't sparkle. I can breathe or not. I can make my heart beat or not. I can pass for a human without the fear of a human finding out. The Volturi control vampires with their rules. Disobedience would no longer apply. The hold the Volturi have over vampires would no longer be a threat. No vampire would be afraid of breaking the rules."

"So where does your daughter come into play? What make her so dangerous?" Edward asked. He still couldn't put his finger on why this girl was so attractive to him. He continued to feel the pull to her and needed to understand why.

Bell hissed lowly at him. _He talks as if I'm not here. Fuck you, you monster._

"Bella may only be a quarter human but she has all the qualities of a human. She can do the same things as her mother. Her heart beats when she wants it to, she doesn't sparkle, she can stop her breathing if she needs to, her blood runs like a human. But she has special abilities that make her very dangerous to the Volturi. She can make herself vanish. She can reel in her scent and disappear into her surroundings. She doesn't need to feed. Not with blood anyways. With this new breed, the Volturi's rules would no longer apply. No one would ever fear them or their powers. Think about it.

There is one thing that she can do that they fear. They know they will have problems with her so it makes her far too dangerous to have loose. She can make herself vanish. She would be able do anything she wants and never pay the price. They are afraid. They fear that if this is the way of the new breed they will be be reduced to the 'lower status' of the rest of us and they can't handle the thought. They need the control, they crave the fear, they live for the power."

"Wait, did you say she can vanish?" Carlisle snap his head and stared at Bell. His eyes narrowed as he thought of the possibilities.

"Fuck you, stop staring at me." Bell challenged.

"Bella! That is enough! I swear, child." Charles roared.

"I'm done with this, Dad. You trust these people. I don't. These three chased me from the school today. If they could be trusted why did they and why have they come here, forcing their way into our home? I've never found a reason to trust anyone. And you," Bell spit at Edward, "trying to read my mind. You're the worst. Is there no one you'll rape?"

"RAPE! I would never." Edward growled.

"What do you call it when you enter someone uninvited. It's my mind not yours. Stay the hell out not that you'll get in. I have no intentions of lowering my defenses around any of you." Bell hissed and suddenly disappeared.

"BELLA! Come back here now." Charles hollered. Renee curled up in a ball around her husband. "It's okay, she'll be okay."

"That is one girl I don't think I want to tangle with." Emmett voiced.

"She's not normally like this. She's had to be very protective of herself. She's never had a normal life. Being both vampire and human and not excepted in either world has taking a toll on her. I'm sorry."

"Let me get this straight. They want you, Renee, because you were born from a human. Because there are so few of your kind, they want you to study and find out how to destroy your kind. Or they just see you as a threat. Bella, however, is wanted because of her abilities. They want her to be a object for them. They want her to become a tracker or guard. She could help find the ones who are disobeying the laws. She couldn't be caught by them or have them know she's found them till it's too late." Edward surmised sensing a presence within the room.

"That's what I thought, the one and only time they managed to capture me. Stupidity allowed that capture and it'll never happen again." Bella said with an angry tone. She now stood behind her parents. No one had realized she had returned except her parents.

"You're half right." Renee said. "They want both of us. But not to destroy our 'kind'. They don't care about our kind. We have been here before and will again. They want me because I can manipulate Bella and make her believe it is right for her to find those who break the laws. She would never be with them of her own free will. As you can see she can make herself disappear and re-appear anywhere. Think about what they can do with that ability. They want me so I can control her. They realized when they had her that no one besides me had the ability to convince her and control her. There are others who have the ability to control a person's free will but because of what we are it's not possible for them. There is something within Bella and I that cancels out their ability to do so. Her abilities are uncontrollable by the others. But as her mother and another one of this kind I have a connection whose abilities can control and manipulate her free will."

Everyone sense she wanted to say more but when Charles gently squeezed her knee she stopped. He looked at Bell and said something to her. She shook her head almost as if she was arguing with him. He reached up his hand and ran it down her arm she had resting on his shoulder. He turned back to the others in the room.

"So, Carlisle, do we have any reason to leave? Are you going to turn us in or let us leave in peace?" Charles questioned.

"I have missed you, Charles. I see no reason at present for you to leave but this will put all of us on alert. We don't live as our kind should. We have chosen a different way. We cherish the humans. We don't see them as a feeding ground. This will put a danger on the humans in the area but we have an ability within our family that will give us an advantage warning if there is trouble coming.

I think for now you are safe and I'm sure I speak for the rest of the family not present when I say you are welcome to stay for now. But if trouble comes looking for you, we need to think of the human safety first. I'm sure as part human your family understands that desire."

"We do, Carlisle. Thank you for your understanding. It will definitely be different having others to be honest with. We've done so much running and deceiving that it will be nice to set roots and have a somewhat normal life for a small time." Renee answered.

"Carlisle, we need to catch up. So much has changed for you since you left the Volturi. You have your own family. I have mine. Shall we reconvene and spend time together tomorrow evening." Charles asked.

"Certainly, I do apologize for the intrusion. I am sure your family would like time to get to know the area. There are certain restrictions, treaties, that need to be discussed before you feed again. I will send someone to get you and you may come and see our home."

"Thank you." Renee said as she rose and walked by Carlisle. She headed to the kitchen. She turned for a moment and looked at Bell. After receiving a nod from her daughter she turned and continued into the next room.

Edward raised his eyebrow. How where they able to communicate without words? He hadn't heard the thoughts. Were they that powerful they could block the thoughts like that? There were many questions that needed answering.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

_What is it about her that attracts me so strongly? I don't understand. There are more of her kind out there. That's what her mother said. We have been here before and will again. That's what she said. But what about this Bella? She has a temper. Jasper can't control her emotions. I could see it. He tried. Can she stop all abilities? That would make her dangerous to the Volturi. _

_No one would be safe, human or vampire, if she was in the guard. She is determined to be free. To live. But there is something I need to understand. What am I missing? What is it about her that draws me? I can't hear her thoughts. Could that be it? It couldn't be that simple. No, no one has ever had my thoughts so twisted about them. _

_I need to know more about her. I have to know what it is about her that is so attractive. She is so mesmerizing. She is vampire but everything in her appearance screams otherwise. Her hair, so vibrantly brown. It falls so delicately around her round face. She has eyes that pierce into the very depths of me. I've never felt so pulled by anyone, human or vampire. I'm so confused about her. I need to know more._

"Edward? Do you want to talk?" Alice said as she floated into the room.

Edward didn't move. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He needed time. "No, I need to figure this out."

"If you want to talk you know where to find me." Alice answered back with a smile and skipped out of the room as if paradise had opened it's arms and welcomed her in.

_Does she know? Does she understand something I can't? I'm lost. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell stood in front of the school the next day. The Cullen's were going to drive her to their home where her parents would meet her.

_Why would my parents allow this? These people have nothing I want. I don't need anyone. I wish they'd just stop this nonsense. The three of us is all that's ever been needed. We've only ever depended on ourselves. That's all we've ever needed._

_Great, here they come._

Bell looked at the two women walking with the three men. She wasn't shocked at the way they held themselves. What shocked her was the tiny jumpy one.

"Alice?" Bell screamed. She flew, remembering the humans around her, and landed squarely in Alice outstretched arms. Of all the people in the world she had never expect it to be the one friend she had ever had.

"Isabella? I knew it had to be you. Oh my god, I've missed you." Alice squealed with excitement.

Everyone stood with their mouths hanging open. Now this was a twist in Alice's history no one saw coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAST AND PRESENT**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Please go read my fanfriend 4ever, Katzenpfote's story, she is a wonderful lemon writer. I can never do justice to how she writes.**

**This story is a little confusing but believe me, please, it will start to make sense. The confusion is important towards the end reasoning.**

_**Some people may not continue to read this story after this chapter. I've gone in an area that's morally unacceptable for some. I hope I don't lose any of my readers and you understand where the story is going.**_

Alice and Bell ran through the trees with incredible ease. They had been discussing the weather, school but never touched on the important subjects.

Alice jumped up into the trees, stopped on one of the branches and whistled. She leaned comfortably as she waited for Bell to join her.

"Okay, so we know the weather will be cloudy for the next week but that isn't answering questions." Alice said staring Bell straight in the eyes not allowing her a chance to weasel her way out.

"Alice, you know you're the only friend I've ever had. I'm sorry I deceived you. How was I suppose to know life would turn out like this for you? Please, you must understand I only deceived you on this one subject. Everything else was the truth." Bell softly replied. There was no one in the world how could make her retreat into herself.

"I'm fine with that. Jezz, you are really jumpy."

"I'm jumpy. God, have you looked in a mirror lately? I've never seen anyone bounce like you." Bell laughed with relief. She had worried that Alice, the vampire, would never forgive her for lying to Alice, the human. She was beginning to feel better about herself and her life.

"Okay, so let's start with the questions." Alice said narrowing her eyes. She wasn't going to let Bell go.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Edward." Alice said with a quick smile.

"Next topic." Bell said in a defiant tone. She knew Alice well enough that trouble would be the last thing to come from her mouth while there were boys to discuss. She sighed at the ease she was able to enjoy if for just a small amount of time.

"Ah, come on. I know that he likes you. I've seen it. He just doesn't know it yet." Alice stated trying desperately to push the subject. She loved talking about boys but didn't have anyone to talk to. Rosalie was so full of herself and so into Emmett there was nothing to discuss. Who else was there? No one.

"What? That pompous jerk liking someone. Bull shit, Alice. He likes to poke into things that are none of his business. He is so full of himself." Bell state what she believed was so obviously clear.

"That's what you think. I know him, remember? He's constantly thinking about you. Some of those things are kind of racy. Makes me chuckle thinking about it."

"What????? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to rip his body parts off one by one and burn them in front of him. Wait, did you say he's 'thinking' them? You can read minds too? Oh, great this keeps getting better. So, will I have to keep my defenses up around you too?"

"Isabella, are you saying there's more about you I don't know? I thought friends had no secrets." Alice said sadly and turned her face away from Bell. "Are we friends still?"

"Oh my god, what a drama queen you've become. Yes, we're still friends. I'm sorry, I've learned to acquaint myself with people but had to hide myself from them. It's hard to remember we know everything about each other." Bell leaned in whispering in Alice's ear.

Alice giggled and turned found herself just inches from Bell. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Would you do something for me?" Bell's eyes shined mischievously.

"Depends on what it is."

"What??? You use to do anything I wanted. What's changed?" Bell leaned back.

"Isabella, I have to be honest with you." Alice lowered her eyes. The truth was going to hurt. "I'm married. To Jasper."

"Good for you. I knew someday you would meet someone that could make you happy. But that wasn't what I wanted, although, the idea is intriguing." Bell wasn't shocked at all. She could tell from the moment she had laid eyes on Alice that something had happened to her love life. She was glad for Alice.

"You're not angry for me moving on? I would never hurt you, you know that, right? You were my first love and nothing can ever change that. You will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Alice, baby, remember what I am. You will always be special to me, my lover then, now and always. Just not always the same in each time. I love you but as a sister if that's all you can give me. Just never forget me, that's all I ask." Bell leaned in again and opened herself to Alice mind and soul.

Alice felt the truth of the words flow into her and relaxed. "There was something you wanted me to do for you. What was it?"

Whispering sheepishly as Bell closed her mind, "Please, stop calling me Isabella. I'm not use to hearing that name. Call me Bell, please."

Alice looked her in the eyes and shook her head. "Isabella, I may no longer be able to have you but I can still have something special between just us. The name stays."

Bell realized that there was definitely still something between them and decided to let Alice have her moment. She nodded in agreement and motioned in the direction they previously been heading.

Alice jumped from the tree and answered the unspoken challenge. "Ready, set, go!"

The two girls laughed as they raced each other to the house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell stepped into the house, admiring the detail that had been put into it. Someone had made it open and airy. This was one home she would've love to have grown up in. That is if life had been different than what it was. She found herself at ease with the house and suddenly knew where Alice's new feel had come from.

Feel wasn't the right word for it. Alice had changed. She wasn't the same girl she had once known. Bell thought back as she admired the décor in the home.

It had been many years since Bell had seen and, in truth, thought of Alice. Alice had been a beautiful 16 year old when they met. The Swan's had been trying a life in Mississippi at that time. Bell had noticed the talent within Alice the moment they met. Physically, Alice was still the same. Petite was the best way to describe her. But she hadn't been full of the life she was now.

Alice had been a quiet outcast which is what had made her the perfect friend. With Alice's family thinking that she was unstable, they would've never believed Alice had she discovered what Bell was. If Alice had ever found out, she never mentioned it to anyone, not even Bell.

Alice had been very shy at first but had slowly opened up to Bell about her ability to see the future. When Bell hadn't laughed at her, Alice changed. Well, had changed towards Bell. They had become acquaintances at first and then friends. As they learned more about each other and the friendship transformed.

They had been lovers within six months of meeting. At that time their relationship was against every moral rule but they didn't care. They were there for each other in every way. Emotional, physically, mentally. It was something at the time they both needed. Their love was something they both cherished.

After a couple of years, Alice suddenly disappeared. Bell had gone into a small depressive state. Before Bell had been able to find out what had happened to Alice, the family was forced to run from Mississippi.

Bell continued to look around the beautiful home till her eyes rested back on Alice. Her eyes seemed a little sad. Bell wondered if walking back into Alice's life was good for her.

"So I see you made it back without getting my sister killed." a voice hummed behind them.

Bell swung around and before her mouth could even consider the smart mouth response, Alice answered for her.

"Trust me, Edward. I would die for this girl. She was and still is my world. Someday you'll understand."

Edward's face dropped at this new side of Alice. Bell realized automatically that this was not the Alice that her family was use to. Bell started laughing so hard due to the look on Edward's face. The laugh started as a small giggled but as each second went by the laugh transformed. Giggle to chuckle to shriek to spasms of hysteria.

Alice and Edward looked stunned at Bell. Alice stared just cause her friend was being her old self again. Edward was shocked at the idea that this girl actually had a cheery side to her.

Bell slowly came down from the delirious state that she was in. She looked at the siblings and became stone cold. She straightened her face and brought her composure back under control. She turned and her human part took over as the blood rushed under the skin of her cheeks.

Alice wrapped her hand under Bell's chin and turned her head back. "She has a beautiful blush, don't you think, Edward?"

Edward's eyes glazed over as he imagined. _What would it be like to feel her warmth? Place my hands on places that would cause that color to deepen and spread all over her body. _

Bell suddenly spun on one heel and sprinted out of the room. Alice turned questioning silently what had happened. Edward looked at Alice and shrugged his shoulders but knew what had happened and why.

Edward needed to make peace with this girl and find out what it was that had him in a choke hold.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell raced out the door and nearly collided with her mother. She took one look at the mirror image of herself. She fell into her arms and shivered violently. Her mother continued to hold Bell until she stopped shaking.

"Bella, what's wrong, dear?" Her mother asked deeply concerned.

Bell pulled back and shook her head not sure how to answer. _What is wrong with me? Why would just the look coming from that beast be enough to scare me? Scared? I'm scared of him. I've never been scared of anyone in my life. The things the Volturi did to me was terrifying but I was never scared. Losing Alice and not knowing what had happened to her was torture but never scary. Why am I even worried about being scared. What is it about that man that would make me doubt myself. Doubt my strength. Is that what I'm doing, doubting myself._

"I don't know, Mom. I just need some time to myself. I'll be back." Bell said as she pushed herself out of her mother's arms. She took a deep breath and turned towards the woods. Before she could even think about the run her body took off. She felt the power in her legs propel her forward.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward stood still like a statue staring out the window. His sharp eyes saw the shape of the individual blade of grass he was focusing on. The color was vibrant forest green with veins of blood red running through it.

His mind, able to process multiple things at once, thought about what the attraction was to the hybrid girl. He thought about the next baseball game that the family would play. He could hear Alice counting numbers in ancient Greek.

She was fighting the urge to explain to Edward what the problem was. He was starting to get irritated with the little pixie. Why wouldn't she help? What did she know that she was fighting her interfering character was only making Edward anger with her.

Edward could hear the voices coming from the next room. He wanted to focus on what was being discussed but his full focus continued to float back to Bell. What was her true name. Her parents called her Bella, she had introduced herself as Bell and Alice had named her as Isabella. What was the mystery behind her? What was the truth about her? Suddenly, Edward decided that he needed his answers. He wanted to know her, understand her. Finally to decide what it was about her that caused him to behave this way around her. Not just around her but also when he was just thinking about her.

As he turned and bolted out the door he could heard a voice float into his head. _Be easy with her, Edward. She doesn't understand anything more than you do. She is a complicated person. She has been through a lot in her many years of life. Please, Edward, she means as much to me as you and the rest of the family do._

Edward silently promised to try to be nice. He hoped that she would be gentle to him. Alice definitely knew something and was trying to make it happen but what?

Edward focused his senses on finding the one person on the earth who couldn't be found if they didn't want to be.

**There will be a lemon in the next chapter. after that the story will begin to explain the confusion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**COMPLETE **

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**_I worked for a long time last night and this morning for this and the last chapter. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be a few days away._**

_Thank you to all of you who are reading this chapter. It means you are allowing yourselves to enjoy the story for what it is. A STORY. Thank you all._

_**I have never done a lemon before so please be honest.**_

_Why? Why am I so concerned about his reaction to me? Why would it matter to me? I have needed the approval of anyone before. I don't understand. His strength is undeniable. And I'm not talking about his physical strength. This is more. I feel myself drawn to him. _

_Quiet. Need to remain hidden. Focus. No more than twenty feet away. He followed me. Why? What does he want? To stare at me again? He'll do anything to get into my head. Through the covering of trees. I can see his approach. Does he know I'm here? He couldn't. No one except my mother can sense me. _

_Look at him. He's beautiful. He's so tall and muscular. He's not nearly as thick as Emmett but he's perfect. His eyes they are the color of the rising sun. Such a spirited gold. His hair is the perfect russet brown. It contrasts flawless with his pale skin._

_I need to be closer to him. I want to be closer. Why? What would make me need this from him? Oh my god, his smell. It's remarkable. It's intoxicating. I need to touch him. I need to feel his body touching mine. What???? What the hell am I thinking? How could I want this creature? I don't care. I need to see him looking at me._

"Edward?"

Edward spun around. He stared into her chestnut brown eyes. He instantly flew to her and grabbed her. He pulled her tight being careful not to crush her. She smelled like a field of flowers. Sweet and warm. Every section of his body that touched her felt hot. The blood running under her skin pulsed around him. Through him. Nothing else mattered but her.

Bell looked up, wanting to fight but found it impossible to want to break away from the security of this feeling. She saw his eyes staring straight into her soul. She wrapped her arms around him. She needed him closer. _Why? Why do I need him so badly? Why would I want something I have never felt a need for? _She didn't care. This was about the here and now.

Edward needed to feel her quivering lips against hers. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He was gentle. Her smell, pulse, warmth screamed human and that was all he could continue to think.

Bell realized what he wanted. She wanted it to but he was being cautious. She broke away from the kiss. When he started to protest she raised one hand and placed it on his lips. Instinctively he let his tongue slide across her fingers. She melted.

Bell stepped back. She concentrated making her blood stop, her pulse cease, her heart die within her chest. She made her vampire side take over. She stared at him taken in a sharp breath, listen to the changes she was causing within herself. She watched his eyes go wide and then suddenly there was a haunted glaze that took over.

Edward crushed his lips on hers seeking entrance into her mouth. He wanted the taste. She opened her mouth allowed her tongue to twist around his.

_He hesitantly put his hand on my breast and as I didn't stop him, he started groping me harder and more intensely. He then put his hand under my top and felt my exposed nipples. They were so erect by this time, they could cut glass. I was so wet with anticipation…I felt like I was going to explode. I understood now what I needed and I wanted it from him._

_We fell down to the forest ground and I put my hand on his lap and felt his hard bulge. It was so hard and ready to go, all I had to do was set it free. I unbuttoned his jeans and and put my hand down his pants and felt his throbbing cock in my eager hand. I rubbed it and stroked it and my pussy begged for it to be inside of me. I had been forced into sex with the Volturi but this was the first time I had ever felt the uncontrollable need and want from another being where I would do anything to ease my need and want too. _

_As I touched him, silently begging for more, he became more confident and he just took completely over. It was like something took hold of him and controlled his every move. He grabbed me, threw me around on the ground and just completely ravaged me. He ripped my clothes forgetting his own strength. He had no need to remain in control of himself and he let the monster inside him loose, taking what his body desired. He attacked me like an animal. _

_He pinned my hands above my head and opened my legs with his knees. Holding both my hands in his one hand, he took his cock and rammed it inside my hot, wet pussy. I cried out in pleasure as the force of his cock entered me and he growled in response. It was like he had been possessed. I was a prize he had been looking for, wanting his whole existence and was claiming me. He shoved his tongue down my throat and ran his free hand down my ribs. He wrapped his hand into my lower back and lifted me. It forced him further into me and groaned hungry in my mouth. The passion was so hot and wild the forest silenced around us. Nothing could be heard for miles. _

_All of a sudden, he got tender and started sucking my ear, trailing kisses down my neck. I silently let my blood flow for just a moment and listened to him growl. He moved himself further down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He sucked and licked his tongue over and around it. His hand took the other nipple and duplicated the actions his mouth was making. He let go of my hands and ran it down my body finding all the areas that sent spasms rocketing through my body. I grabbed his hair and pulled him further into my chest and just felt him ravaging me all over. I thought for sure I was going to cum when he started moving his tongue down my body. I could feel my pussy quivering in anticipation and I felt like I had burst into flames when I felt his tongue enter me softly. He licked and sucked it, he bit it gently making sure not allow the skin to break and fucked my pussy with his tongue. _

_I needed so much more and threw him off me and flopped him onto the ground, and pulled his cock into my mouth. I could hear him moaning as I tested how much I could take. I continued to move my mouth on him. Releasing the pressure and pushing my mouth off him. I needed the control but he flipped us over._

_He entered back into me and sank all the way in. I could feel every part of myself squeeze around him. I couldn't deny the feeling inside me. I was screaming inside wanting him, needing the release I knew he would give me. I continued to move in and out finding a rhythm that caused an explosion from deep inside me. I looked into his eyes as that same intense feeling washed over him. It was sheer bliss and at that moment there was nothing else the existed but he and I. _

_I felt so alive and complete. I understood now what I had been denying but I hoped he would still want me when I explained it to him. For the moment, I relished in the thought that I had found the one. I had found the man who was made for me. He was my everything, my world and I would go to the ends of the earth for him. I would die to protect him from all the dangers of the world. I wondered silently if he felt the same._


	6. Chapter 6

**UNDERSTANDING**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_This is a short chapter but it explains a lot._

**If you liked my lemon, go visit my FF4E, Katzenpfote's story. Hers are sweet and juicy. *the lemons that is***

Edward snuck back into the woods with some of her clothes from Bell's home. He almost looked guilty over the fact that he had destroyed her other ones.

After dressing Bell fell into Edward's arms. She quivered a little and looked up at him. Edward questioned her with his eyes. He knew something was bothering her.

"Edward, what happened between us....it was wonderful. I didn't realize how much I needed something or someone." Bell said adding a said tone to the last word. She took in a deep breath before breaking him in half. "I'm sorry, it can never happen again."

Edward stood stunned as she raced back into the woods. He knew she was heading back to his place and took off after her. She wasn't going to get away from the questions that were now screaming in his head. _If everything was so 'wonderful' why would she be sorry. Why could it never happen again?_

Edward had managed to close the distance between them but hadn't been able to catch her before she made her way to the field in front of his house. She turned once and he could see she was crying. She mouthed those two words that had confused him. 'I'm sorry'.

She disappeared into the house two seconds later. Clearing his face of all emotions he followed her in. He couldn't understand what had just happened. He needed some time to figure it out. As if that would be possible. He didn't have any information to form an answer with.

Edward walked to the piano and started running his fingers across the keys. He found himself playing the same notes over and over slowly creating a little melody. He could hear someone enter the room and for one moment thought she had come back to him. He realized it wasn't her.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Edward, trust me, please. It will all work out. I've seen it." Alice said sheepishly.

"Trust you. How? I can't get her to open up to me. I understand what was pulling me to her but I still don't understand why. Why, Alice? Why would she allow it to happen if she doesn't want me?" Edward slammed his hands on the piano bench. It had been a partial second to realize the bench would be better than his precious piano.

"Edward, there is so much more going on than you know. She needs the time to realize that you are the one for her. She's never allowed herself to give so freely so quickly. It took six months for her and I to open up like _that_." Alice replied softly. There was almost a painful note in her voice.

"What do you mean 'that'? The way you said that sounds like.....oh, Alice, you and her?" Edward sighed, immediately thinking he had been used. She could no longer have Alice so a sibling was the next best thing.

"Edward, no. Yes, she and I were at a time when we needed something in both our lives. But what's going on between you isn't because of me. I'm a part of her past she'll always treasure but you, you're the one. The one she's been searching for her whole life. You have to understand. Her kind doesn't work like the rest of us. Her soulmate is drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She's never experienced it and doesn't understand it yet."

"How do you know so much about her kind?" Edward looked relieved that his initial thoughts were wrong.

"When I was human, things were hard for me. That's almost all I remember of my human life. I forgot everything about that life when I was changed. Seeing her today, it brought the memories of her back as if no time had passed. I remember her as she was then. Quickly I realized things had changed. I had Jasper. Even if I didn't, she is not the same person anymore. She's changed and I love her more like a sister now.

She helped me in my darkest time, she helped herself in some ways. She came to realize that there was something more that she needed in her life that I couldn't provide. She was happy with me but with you, she seems to glow. Edward, you know I wanted answers about my own life for years. I researched and found references about hybrids. I understand them as well as Isabella's mother understand them. Remember, Renee is one of them so knowing what she knows entitles me to state Isabella's case. And to ask for your patience's towards her as she discovers it herself. She must figure this out for herself, if she hasn't already, or you two will never have a future together."

"Alice, have I ever told you for someone so tiny you can be very annoying? You're not making sense. What does she had to figure out?" Edward was beginning to get annoyed.

"Edward, there is only one way I can explain it, mind you, it's a very bad analogy. You need to think of her as a predator. Like a lion in the wilds of Africa. She is looking for her perfect match. The strongest, the fastest, the best of the best. She is part human and, therefore, needs what will allow her kind to thrive and grow. Her instincts are looking for the one that can help her do that. Her instincts have chosen you. She has been searching for her mate without even knowing it."

"Her mate. Wait, are you saying that even if she is only one-quarter human she can still........" Edward couldn't make his mouth produce the words.

"Yes, Edward, she can have children. That's why the Volturi want her family. That's the one thing Renee and Charles haven't told anyone yet. If they can force her and Renee to have a child by the Royals then the Volturi can control everything through a sort of 'bloodline'. No one could challenge their power. If they can't have the child because of some genetic differences, then maybe they can control those who can reproduce with them.

This is why they have been on the run for so long. I'm not sure if Isabella knows this information."

"Well, I know that piece of the puzzle now. As for the rest I had already figured out what it was about Edward that was so confusing. Thank you." a voice resonated from behind them.

Alice and Edward spun around at the same time to see an angry Bell standing in the doorway. "If the Volturi want my body just to have a child, they'll be very disappointed. I will kill myself first."

"Isabella!!! Please. You can't talk like that. I could never exist without you. I don't know how I did for all these years. I've just found you and I won't let the Volturi or anyone else take you away from me again." Alice shrilled as she threw herself into Bell's arms.

"They'll never have me. I could never understand why they abused me like that when they had me. Now it makes sense. I won't allow it. Never. And if it's possible for me to have children then I never shall. I won't allow my child to have a life on the run like me." Bell looked over Alice's head and into Edward's eyes.

Edward felt his dead heart break. She was truly sorry for what was happening between them. He knew she had realized that Edward was her soulmate, her match and she couldn't allow herself the possibility of being with him again. She couldn't chance being with him and producing a child.

She wouldn't open herself to his love ever again. Not while the threat remain. Edward felt more hatred towards the Volturi than he ever had. They had taken away his possibility for happiness. True, unwavering, blissful happiness.

_**I have to admit something to all my readers. This story has gone in a different direction than originally planned. I see a new future for the plot and am loving it. Be prepared for any number of possible twists. Thank you and enjoy.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**EMOTIONS**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**This is a short chapter and will explain what is coming up in the next chapter. I hope everyone understands the emotions involved here.**_

Bell laid in her room that night sobbing into her pillow. She hadn't had a reason to cry in a long time. Not since Alice had disappeared. She needed to be able to make decisions for herself and the Volturi were constantly finding ways to take control of her life away from her.

She wasn't able to settle down and live in a house that she could call home. She couldn't have friends for fear that they would turn or be forced to turn on her. She couldn't have a life with anyone. Wrong. She had had these conversation before, these thoughts, but now it wasn't anyone. Now there was a name her heart longed for. Edward.

She relaxed herself and allowed herself to think back over the last 48 hours. Things had been turned upside down. First being chased by him and his siblings. Confronted by him. Confused feelings. Finding Alice. Bell had first begun to realize what it was about Edward that was so emotional when her family's was being told.

She could feel her emotions surrounding her like a hurricane. It had taken all of her self-control to keep them all in check. She had felt fear, hatred, loathing, intense longing, attraction and undeniable lust. That's what is was at the moment. Lust. She couldn't have possibly falling in love so quickly.

She couldn't allow herself to love him. She had begun to love Alice when she disappeared and the hurt had been unbearable. She couldn't and wouldn't allow that pain to return. Bell knew that eventually she and her family would be running again and she couldn't handle more complications in her life.

_That's what Edward is, a complication. He will be a fall for me. If I allow myself this pleasure the Volturi will find him as a weakness for me. They will use him against me. I won't allow it. He means too much to me. Wait! Did I just admit that he means something to me? Could it be more than lust? Could I already be in love with him?_

_I am a fool. I can' be in love with him. This need my 'kind' has for a mate. It's instinct. It's a drive, a feeding, for one purpose. Children. It can't happen. Love is not a word that can attached to a need. Once I have what my body is screaming for I won't feel the 'lust' for him anymore._

_I can fight this. I don't need this to be part of my nature. If I stop the emotions and bury them, I can stop the need. The hunger. Hunger? Damn, I need food._

Bell opened her eyes and swung her legs off the bed. She headed out of the small room she had on the second floor of the house. She enjoyed this house. It was tiny but comfortable. It had an old-fashion feel to it. She hadn't found a house like this in over 100 years.

_God, am I really that old? Wait, how old am I know? I stopped thinking about that a long time ago when I physically stopped aging at 18. Oh my god, I'm almost 300 years old. Christ. What the hell? I'm old. Yikes!!!_

Bell cringed at the thought. She wondered how long her kind lived. Maybe Carlisle would have that answer. Maybe Alice. They both seem to have done some research on the subject.

Bell took the stairs in one jump and landed near the doorway to the kitchen. She chuckled as she heard her father swear.

"Sorry, Dad. Just needed to stretch the muscles." Bell called out.

"Bull shit."

"Now, now, father. No swearing. It's not polite." Bell teased.

"Bella, shut up and sit down. You have school this morning and you're not missing any classes" Charles said annoyed.

"Ah, Dad, come on. I have done the school thing so many times. It's getting a little boring." Bell batted her eyes hoping that for once her argument would work.

"I. Don't. Care. School is necessary. You need to look normal and fly under the radar. You know the rules." Charles challenged.

"Bella, dear, don't argue with your father. We both know it's hard on you but at least the Cullen's will be there this time. You have true friends to suffer with."

"Suffer, there's a joke." Bell pouted. She would have to be around Edward, knowing what she wanted and had to fight not to have it.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know," Bella replied, "but it's not fair, Mom. I don't know if I can handle being around him. Was that pull the same for you two?"

Charles being the protective father he was, answered with a totally different answer. "There is no pull. You are not ready and will have nothing to do with that boy." He rose from the table and stormed out of the room.

Bell hung her head. She had always been defiant when it came to her father but always did what he thought was best for her. He didn't want his daughter getting herself into anything that he couldn't help fix. He considered Edward a bug that needed to be squished.

Charles had voiced his opinion the previous night. Edward was a speed bump in the family's safety. He was more than a speed bump. He was a death trap. If they needed to run at a moments notice, would Bell be able to up and leave? Would she be able to go and not look back? What about the emotional bond? Would the emotional pain be so powerful that she would be a 'rock attached to an escaping prisoner'? What about the physical bond? Would she be able to leave?

Bell had found out what it was that had pushed her and Edward together. Nature decided Edward was her match. The more time Charles and Renee spent together the more physically painful it was to be separated. It was like being ripped in two.

That information had been heartbreaking for Bell. She wanted to be with Edward. She already could feel the mental bond between them. She wasn't sure if she could handle the pain that would eventually happen if she tried to be with Edward.

"Bella, dear. You trust your mother, right?" Renee asked as she put an arm around her daughter.

"Yes."

"I know your father means well but he's vampire, 100%. He is seeing everything from that side. You and I are the only ones who understand the human side of this. You need to follow your heart. If Edward's your match, he will protect you and follow you anywhere. I've spoken to Alice and Esme. They've ensured me that where Edward goes, they will follow. They are family as much as we are. Allow Edward to show you the beauty of love.

Don't think about the nature of the attraction. What our kind needs. Enjoy Edward for just that. Him. I see the same look in his eyes that your father has in his when he looks at me. It's not that instinct for the two of you to be together. It's a want to be with him not a need. Take it for what it is. Do you understand?"

Bell flung her arms around her mother and hugged her close. "I love you, Mom. I just can't do it. I can't fight Dad on this. I won't fight him. I don't want the pain I know will eventually happen. Dad has my best interest at heart and if it means I have to be unhappy then that's what it'll be. I don't want this. I don't need it."

Bell decided she wouldn't defy her father. It was nature and instinct taking control no matter what her mother said. She only felt this way because it was their way. She wasn't going to allow herself to conform to the nature of the hybrids, as they were being called. She would allow her human side to take over and fight everything she was. She wouldn't allow herself or Edward to get hurt.

Renee tried to say something and changed her mind. She rose from the chair and went back to making breakfast for her daughter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell walked, with determination, into the Biology room. She could feel the eyes glancing at her and looked around the room. She had expected the eyes to be Edward's. They weren't.

The eyes were from a small group of boys huddled in a corner of the room. Bell heard a growl coming from the other side of the room. She knew from the volume that no one had heard the growl but her.

Bell knew who had growled but was confused why he had. She walked to her desk refusing to look in the direction the growl had come from. She had decided with her father to remain away from Edward and any contact, even eye contact, would make things more difficult for both of them.

Bell stared straight ahead till the teacher walked in the class and announced they would be watching a video. Bell breathed a sigh as she realized that after all these years she knew all the videos by heart and would have too much time to reflect on her situation and decision.

She suddenly felt a mental poke. Edward was trying to get into her head. She debated for a moment whether to let him in or not. Maybe if she did he would understand and let her be. She lowered her shield enough to allow Edward access. She quickly projected her decisions and the reasons behind them. After just a couple of seconds she put her shield back in place and laid her head on the desk, silently sobbing over her new life.

It had only taking a minute for Edward to decide he couldn't handle the pain that Bell's decision had caused. The anger he felt was stronger than any he had ever felt. He needed to get out and away from her. Not because he didn't want to be near her but because he couldn't be near her. She was determined to make it so.

He got up and approached the teacher. He excused himself from class and once out of the building raced for the woods. Once he was within the confines of the trees, he took off at lightening speed. He needed to hunt. He needed to distract himself from the reality of the situation.

_How can she believe that denying our love is the solution? Love? Yes, love. I love her. I want to be near her. With her. It's not a need. She's wrong. Her smell, her taste, her very presense both in reality and in my imagination. She's everything I have ever wanted. She's too important to me. I will convince her that we can be happy. Us being together is all that matters. She may think I am only a 'match' for her but she's wrong. She's the one I have been searching. I'll find a way. I love her and that's all that should matter._

_Her mother agrees. Her father is being that, a father. He thinks he's protecting her but all he's doing is making life terrible for her. I've stood against the Volturi on my own before and if I have to again to convince her and her family that this can work, I will again. I will follow her wherever she goes. I have to. I want to. She's my life now and I will find a way to make her understand that. I won't live without her._

"Isabella Swan, I love you and I will fight the for the rest of my existence to convince you of that. We can and will be able to have our love." Edward screamed and fell to his knees sobbing dry tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

JPOV

_The pain. Where did that come from? God, why does it have to be such a physical blow to my dead heart. Who is causing it? Reach out. Find it. It's not within the school. There are people here hurting but not that strong. Reach out further. It's not around the school. Find it. Push further. The woods. It's in the woods. Where? North. It's north. Feel it. EDWARD???? What happened? I've never felt him in so much pain. He's hurting. He's determined. Who hurt him?_

_Find her. Find Bell. Try to feel her out. There she is. Her classroom. She's closed off. I can't get through. She's blocking me. She knows I'm trying and won't let me in. I can feel the pain. Even through her block I can still sense some of it. She's hurting, she grief-stricken. She's determined. What's happened between them?_

_Alice. Find Alice. She's in art class. She's so easy to find. She must have sensed the future shift. It had to have shifted if the emotions are this strong. Found her. She's miserable. She knows what's going on. She's seen what's happened. I need to help her._

_Send out the calm feelings. Love, hope, happiness. She needs them. Let them seep into her body. Let them flow around her. She's feeling them and thankful for them. She's worried still be no longer broken._

_I need to find out what's happened. I need to understand. God, I hate school. Hang on, Alice. We'll be together soon. I'll help you make everything better._

_Bell's leaving. She's heading for the woods. She's full of so many emotions. She's convinced. She set on her path. What is she going to do? I can feel her approaching Edward's location. How is this going to end? Oh my god!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**NEEDS AND WANTS**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**PLEASE READ...VERY IMPORTANT.**

_**If you are not a fan of 'rape' you won't be happy about the first part of this chapter. Please keep an open mind and read the whole thing.**_

Edward had taken down a deer closer to town than he would have liked but needed the hunt worse than he had thought. He could feel the warm, sweet blood flowing down his throat. He stopped suddenly sensing someone approaching.

Since he wasn't able to read their thoughts he knew who it was. He fought the raw emotions that always took over when he feed. He didn't want to frighten Bell but she came up on him too quickly to have full control.

He swung himself around and found himself crossing the short distance between them. He slammed his body against hers and tackled her to the ground. He snarled and smashed his lips against hers.

He forced her lips open as his tongue fought against hers. His hands roughly grabbed her at her clothes, ripping them from her body. He moved his mouth from hers and moved his face down her body. He inhaled deeply, taking in the flowery scent of her skin.

His fingers snaked further down and took on a mind of their own. They needed to feel her warmth and pushed inside her with an intensive relief. As he pushed with urgency in and out his mouth latched onto one of her nipples.

He sucked on them, nipping and pulling at them. He suddenly had an undeniable desire to feel her squirm underneath him and flew on top of her. His cock smashed into her causing a moan. He didn't know or care where the moan came from. The only thing it achieved was to make him crash into her harder. He pushed all the way in focusing on the walls of her pussy tightening around him. He pulled out and slammed back in. He continued to assault her pussy wanting to feel the warmth around him.

Edward uttered an animalistic cry as he reached his peak and the orgasm racked through his body. He collapsed onto top of Bell continuing to take in her smell.

As the emotions became disciplined Edward pushed himself off her. He began to understand what he had just done and took a chance of looking at her eyes. They were wide, shocked.

_I just gave her the reason for her choices._

Edward was horrified at how he could attack the one person he had sworn he would protect. He had harmed her in more ways than anyone could have. He pulled her close and promising himself he would never hurt her again.

Suddenly, Edward flew backwards landing with a crushing weight next to the deer he had been feeding on. He looked at the naked girl. She had a tear running down her cheek.

"Oh god, what have I done? I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Edward pleaded as stayed crouched on the forest floor.

Edward watched as Bell sailed, quickly closing the distance between them, waiting for the anger he deserved.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

JPOV

_Oh my god, Edward, what are you doing? I need to get out of here. Alice must have seen this coming. How could he do that to Bell? To the family? His emotions are all over the place. It's almost he's an animal. Shit!!! _

_Alice. I need Alice. Focus. Focus. God, Edward, I'm going to kill you. You need to control yourself. You hurt that girl and I want have a chance to kill you. Rosalie will do it for me. _

_Rosalie. One time I need a mind reader and he's doing something so unforgivable. I need to get the others. They need to get to him before he.....oh Jesus. Fuck, Edward._

_Alice. I need to concentrate. Alice. I need Alice. She's freaking out. I know she is. Concentrate. Fuck, Edward, get out of my head. _

_Wait, Alice. She's happy. What the fuck? How could see be happy seeing what Edward's done to Bell? _

_Edward. Go back to Edward. Why can't I feel Bell? Why does she have to have that fucking block? Concentrate. Not hard to do. His emotions are so open to me right now._

_Horror. No shit, man. Shock. What????? Relief. What the hell? _

_What the fuck is going on? I hate being stuck in this fucking school not knowing anything!!!!!!!!!!!_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Bell had come up on him and realized from her years of experience from her father that she should have announced her presence. She watched Edward turn from the deer he had been feeding on and cross the distance between them in lightening speed. She found herself on the ground in the next second, pinned under Edward.

He threw his lips against his. She knew what he wanted and as his tongue sought entrance just opened her mouth to him. He wanted her. Needed her. There was a connection between the two desires. Want had needs. Need had wants.

She felt her clothes being torn from her body. She tried to help him wanting what he needed. His movements were too fast for her to keep up. She reveled in the thought he wanted the domination. She held still as his lips trailed their way down her body. She felt her scent being pulled from her body.

As his mouth attached itself to her nipple, causing an electric shock to travel through her, his hand moved further down her body. She wanted what he gave her. He pushed he fingers inside her pussy feeling herself tighten in an instant orgasm.

Her moved onto of her pushing his cock into her with a burning desire. She moaned as he caused the walls of her pussy to expand sending her over the edge again. He pulled out and slammed back in. She could feel him tense on her and knew he wasn't far from loosing himself inside her. She tried to move under him wanting to help him reach the release but he had her immobilized.

Bell heard him growl. She had never heard anything like that voiced by animal or human. She was suddenly nervous and scared at the same time. Edward dropped on top on her continuing to sniff her.

She was still shocked by his answer to the need when he lifted himself up and looked into her eyes. His eyes were as scared as she was. She suddenly became confused.

She felt herself being pulled to his chest. He was shaking and as she was about to wrap her arms around him, he flew backwards. He landed on the ground with a heart crushing thud.

_He's regretting what happened. He doesn't want me. If he did he wouldn't run from me. _Bell felt a tear roll down his face.

"Oh god, what have I done? I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry." Edward pleaded.

Bell realized quicker than Edward what had happened. She needed him to know it was okay. She had wanted it too. She could no longer deny that they belonged together. They wanted each other. They needed the other

She threw herself across the short distance separating them. She didn't want to be apart from him. She landed gracefully on the soft dirt and latched herself to him.

She kissed him passionately seeking release from some unseen force. When she felt the desire to breath she pulled away. She softly whispered the words she had been trying to believe was a lie, knowing that she couldn't deny the truth. "You are my past, my present, my future. You have been the missing link in my life. You are mine now and forever."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

APOV

_Yes, come on Bell. Go get him. Show him the truth. Tell him how you feel. Oh, my god. I didn't know the little vixen had it in her. Wait, what the hell??????_

_Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt. YES!!!!!!!_

"Miss Cullen. I appreciate the enthusiasm you have for Monet but could you please wait till after class to freak out?"

"Sorry." Alice squealed bouncing in her seat.

_**I know it was a very short chapter. I promised to update by tomorrow. I am warning you now, weekends are rough for me and work so I can't promise when I will be able to update again after tomorrow.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**WHAT THE HELL!!!**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Thank you for your reviews. Some of the suggestions are under consideration.**_

Alice's bubbly bounce took her out of the school and into Jasper's waiting arms. After the look on his face she stopped bouncing.

"What the hell's going on? Edward's emotions were all over the place. And you, what the fuck, Alice?"

"Jasper, they've decided to make a fight for themselves. They've decided to be together. And I have a secret." Alice started bouncing excitedly at the news she had discovered.

"And????" Jasper was still confused.

"Sorry, honey. Can't let the cat out of the bag. But it's going to be juicy." Alice winked.

"Oh, no, you're not allowed to spill just a little, I want all of it!!!!" a voice announced behind Alice.

Alice had been so giddy she hadn't heard Rosalie coming up behind her. Emmett grabbed Alice in a huge bear hug. Emmett gave Alice a little shake as Rosalie got in her face. "Spill."

"Never, never, never." Alice giggled holding on to her secret.

"Okay, vote time." Jasper stated. He stared with a straight face at Alice.

"You wouldn't dare. You want to have to use your hand for the next year?" Alice asked daring him.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Okay, really gross mental images." Emmett almost squealed like a girl.

"Emmett, drop me or I'll tell you the story about the time Jasper and I spent in Alaska. You remember, our honeymoon #2?" Alice threatened.

"Okay, okay. Has anyone ever told you that for someone so tiny you can be REALLY annoying?" Emmett growled jokingly as he set the little pixie on the ground.

"Not today." Alice snickered as she raced towards the woods. "See you guys at home."

"Damn, your wife is really going to get it one of these days." Rosalie stated to Jasper as they headed for the jeep.

"You're preaching to the choir." Jasper said with a chuckle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alice pranced through the front door, floating from room to room. She knew what, or who, she was looking for. She giggled as she enter the den at the back of the room and found Edward and Bella.

"So, how is everything?" She slyly asked as she walked through the room.

"Oh, Alice, stop. You know. We know you know." Bell stated as she rolled her eyes at the tiny woman.

"So when? How does this all work?"

"What?" Bell asked confused.

"When will it be official? I'm not letting the cat out of the bag!"

"It already is."

"You didn't want to tell everyone at once."

"We already told my mom and dad. Mom's thrilled. Dad's kind of pissed but understands this is our choice. Esme and Carlisle were there so they know too. Figured you'd tell the others."

"But I wanted it to be your surprise on them all. Emmett and Rose threatened me to tell them and I wouldn't. I want to see the looks on their faces when you tell them."

"Well, Alice, if it means that much to you. I'll tell them when they get here."

"It's means everything to me. I thought, though, it would mean everything to you."

"Well, it does but there is so much more for our future. This is just a stepping stone. There are many more mountains still to come."

"I don't get it. I thought this would be your biggest thrill."

"Alice, I love you dearly but you are one confusing little devil."

"Alice Mary Cullen. Where the hell are you?" a voice came from outside the house.

"Well, look who's finally home. Time to spill the beans." Alice squealed.

Emmett flew into the room, sweeping Alice off her feet. "You've got a few people causing a line up to kill you. Did you know that?"

"Sorry, I wanted them to tell you the secret themselves."

Jasper sauntered over and raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Can I have my wife back, please? Preferably in one piece."

Emmett dropped the miniature Barbie and stepped back. "Fine. I'll find other ways to torture her."

Rosalie giggled as she walked into the room. She took Emmett's hand and pulled him to the chair. She landed softly on his lap and faced the group.

"Okay, since the pixie won't spill, who wants to tell us what's going on?"

Alice started her fairy dance around the room again. She squeaked softly. "I can't wait. Tell them so I can go shopping."

Bell looked at Edward confused. Edward shrugged his shoulders while pulling Bell onto his lap.

"_Bella_ and I," Edward began as he emphasize her name, obviously claiming it as his pet name for her, "have decided that we want to be together. Not because nature put us together but because we want to be. We're going to make a stand with the Volturi side by side."

"Okay, so what's the big secret? Alice already squealed that news to us at the school." Rosalie asked impatiently. She loved Edward as a brother but his cryptic words were incredibly hard to take.

"What are you talking about? That was the 'big secret'. Bella and I want to be together and that's it. See, no reason for the hype. Alice is being Alice. Overreacting."

"NO, NO, NO, NO. TELL THEM THE OTHER SECRET!!!!" Alice screamed. Her face contorted for a moment and then as if a light bulb had gone on above her head she wailed, "Oh my god, of course you wouldn't know yet. It's too early."

"Alice, if you don't start making sense, I will have to slap you." Bell shot at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alice threatened.

"Try me. Remember that time in the attic of your old home. I'll do that again to you." Bell threatened back.

"Oh, you're evil. That might be fun. It was then."

Edward groaned. He knew something about their past and didn't want the mental images Alice was projecting. He looked at Jasper and quietly said, "You are in for an interesting night."

Jasper stared in confusion at Edward. Looking back and forth at the faces Bell and Alice were making at each other, his light bulb began to glow. "No, you two didn't. Oh god, Alice."

"What??? She could never compared to you, Jazzy." Alice stated in a sweet voice as she sashayed her way over to Jasper. She jumped on his lap and whispered something in his ear.

Jasper's eyes went large, showing off the whites. If vampires had the capacity to blush he would have done so.

Bell felt Edward shudder knowing he had received another mental image. "Enough, Alice. You're going to permanently scare Edward."

"Oh, you've gotten old."

"Bite me, you little know-it-all."

"Sorry, can't do that. I have Jasper now. However, if Edward and Jasper are ever willing....."

"NO." Edward and Jasper hissed at the same time.

Alice and Bell laughed hysterically.

"Enough. Alice, what is this big secret that you've been holding onto?" Rosalie said as she silently cursed the day Alice had been changed.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to be an aunt."

There was immediate silence in the room. All eyes fell on Bell. Her mouth opened as she tried to speak. How the hell was that possible? She couldn't get pregnant. How screwed up was Alice's visions?

"Alice. Sweetie, I don't know what's wrong with your visions but I can't be pregnant. I can't get pregnant."

Suddenly everyone's eyes were staring at Bell for a totally different reason.

_Sorry very short. Had a very hard day. Will update with a good long chapter this weekend._


	10. Chapter 10

**MEMORIES**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I have been having 72 hours of hell. First work is a bitch then I get sick with some stupid virus. Thankful I only stay super sick for about 48 hours before I have only the symptoms of a cold. Anyways enough about my pathetic life!!!**_

_**I promised a big chapter and I am here to deliver.**_

_**Oh BTW, check out the new story. It is the sequel to "We Can Never Go Back".**_

Bell rose quietly and walked to the window. Everyone in the room continued to stare at her. She wasn't sure how to tell them why she knew she couldn't possibly be pregnant. She thought back to the conversation she had had with her mother about 100 years ago.

_It was a beautiful day in June. The 10th of June to be exact. Mom and I had been able to rest in the small mountain village for about four months. We were constantly hiking since the air was so fresh and unpolluted so high up. With vampire senses smells and noises have always caused some pain to the partial human body. _

_In those mountains, everything was quiet except the forest. But at least the forest was peaceful noise. Blue jays chirping to their mates. The wind wrestling with the leaves on the trees. Chipmunks running from tree to tree finding food and storing it for the winter that would eventually approach. Every noise made it's own distinct sound. I loved it there. I think I'll make a trip back since it's only about 300 miles away._

_Mom and I had been walking silently through a small patch of tall grass when we saw the pair. Cougars. We had shut ourselves down. Sat patiently watching as they pranced around each other. One male, one female. They were performing a mating ritual that Mom and I had seen many times in our long lives. I still find it a beautiful dance._

_Without any scent or movement from either of us, the cougars had performed the play with great precision and care. The male showing his strength and capability to be the mate the female would desire. His growls were full of passion and need. We had sat and watched them for hours before they took off to some unknown area of the woods._

"_Mom, what was it like for you when you met Dad? Was it like the cougars? Did he have to prove his worth to you?"_

"_No, Bella. It never had been anything to do with 'worth'. When we saw each other, it was like magic. I didn't understand my kind at the time. Not like I do now. All I knew was that somehow, someway this beautiful man walking me down those dirty, dark hallways was the man I wanted. I had a desire to be with him. I didn't understand why or how this attraction was possible. It just was."_

"_How did Dad react to it?"_

"_He told me once that it was like his heart had been jumpstarted. I felt the desire to but being a vampire it was a different feeling for him. He thought I was his singer."_

"_Singer? What's that?"_

"_A singer is normally a human whose blood is so irresistible to a vampire that they have to have it no matter the consequences. Your father said he had found one singer just after he became a vampire. He was still a newborn, and as you know he had no one to help him. He told me that it was like finding the most tempting, sweetest fruit and wanting to taste it so badly. There was nothing in the world strong enough to stop him from having that 'fruit'. Instinct took over and there was no stopping the need."_

"_So if Dad had been able to he would have killed you for your blood? Mom, isn't that dangerous?"_

"_A little. Remember, Bella, I can turn off my human presence. I didn't know your father wanted me in that way. During my time with the 'scientists' I heard things. I came to realize your father wanted me but in a different way then I wanted him. I was a little scared at first but as my abilities grew and I found I could control people, I found the courage to challenge the desire that I had for your father. When he came and rescued me, I was terrified at first. Because his need for me was so powerful I found it extremely difficult to control him at first. It almost was the end for me but we made our way through. Your father was so ashamed of himself for years and claimed it was because he was weak. I planted a false memory in his mind. He still believes to this day that we needed to be together out of love. It's the truth now but at the time it wasn't so much. I wanted to be with him, I felt the attraction, the desire to make him mine. He felt the attraction and the desire but in two ways. The singer's blood and the mating bond, as I've come to call it. _

_Our kind has that one perfect match for each of us. It doesn't have to be another of our kind. It can be one of our kind, but it can also be vampire or human. I haven't heard of more than a handful of stories about human mates but it has happened."_

"_How does the mating thing work? Actually, why does it happen?"_

"_Bella, don't rush into anything. Don't force yourself to mate. There is only one reason that you need to mate. It is to continue our existence. Have children. Finding a mate also has to do with love but it's a pull for the perfect father or mother for your children that causes the attraction to start in the first place. You will know when it happens to you. It's very hard to explain."_

"_I understand that part. I know how the normal human body goes through changes. The changes make it possible for a person to have a child. Mom, that's something that scares me. I'm almost 200 years old and can't have children yet. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

"_Bella, I think I do. Do you know how old I am?"_

"_Not really. I can sort of guess."_

"_I am over 700 years old. I have lived long enough to see the rise and fall of many civilizations. Yet, even with that being a fact, I have only been able to mother children for about 250 years. You will have to let 'nature' take its course. Someday you will be able to. But if you mate with a vampire your children may not be able to have children. No one knows for sure. So much vampire in the makeup of the body may prevent it."_

"_But I'm more vampire than human. What if I can't? What's the purpose?"_

"_There have been others like you. They have been surprised with the knowledge that they could and have had children. And the purpose, even if you can't or don't have children, is to be happy. Finding a mate isn't solely to have children but to have someone to be with. Be happy with. Be a companion to. To live for and with."_

Bell pulled back to the present. She was left with the embarrassing task of telling this to everyone. _Why does life have to be so cruel sometimes? _Only a few moments had past and everyone was still looking at her, waiting for the answers.

Bell decided to give a few answers but other details would be told only when she wanted them to know. Edward, though, she would have to explain everything to him the first chance she got.

"Okay, so we all know Alice's vision was wrong. You want to know why. Why her brain has lost a few marbles?" Bell asked gently.

Emmett laughed a big belly laugh and earned himself two prizes. One was a slap from behind from Rosalie and the other was a death glare from Alice. Emmett shut up as quickly as he had started.

"Alice answered her own question in the woods the other day. Only then I didn't realize it was her. She told you all that I was blocking her. Well, that's kind of true. I am able to block her ability just enough to make my future unclear. But if I don't concentrate on blocking her, she sees images and possible futures. When she focuses on my future she doesn't see what is happening based on the current course of action, she sees all the possible futures for me. Her visions base themselves on everything I have done, am doing and will do. Alice worded it perfectly, "her future is unfocused"."

"Makes sense." Jasper said to himself. He was going over the information in his head.

"Alice, sorry but with my kind you will never be an effect tool to be used against us."

"But that's a good thing, right? If I can't be used to find you, then the Volturi won't come looking here for me. That will keep them away from here for a while longer. We'll just have to play nice and keep ourselves off their radars. I'll just concentrate on any friends who may come to visit and keep your future out."

Bell grinned at the thought of Alice remaining out of anyone's future. She knew what the next question was going to be. Alice was as quick as she was annoying.

"So, what about children? Why did I see a you and Edward holding a baby? And I have to add, it was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen."

"How do I say this gently?" Bell asked more to herself than the others. She needed to talk to Edward first. She decided she wanted to talk with her mother and Carlisle more about the realities surrounding this subject also. "I can have children just not yet."

"What does that mean?" Alice asked nosily.

"Alice, give me some time to figure things out and talk to Edward. It's a complicated situation. I promise we'll chat about it later."

"Well, I don't feel like chatting about it anymore. I wish it had never come up in the first place. Alice, you and your damn visions. Can't you keep them to yourself once in a while?" Rosalie hissed. She stood up and snarled slightly in Bell's direction and whisked her way out the door.

"What's her problem?" Bell asked feeling the tension.

"I'll explain that story to you later." Edward whispered in her ear.

Bell knew that was one story she would keep fresh in her memory when dealing with Rosalie.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell ran gracefully through the woods. She had excused herself from everyone. She needed time to reflect on what had happened. She need time to gather her thoughts. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. Her world, the life she knew, was gone and this one could take so many paths.

She thought back to earlier that day when she and Edward had gone to her place and broke the news to her parents.

_Walking into the house had been a nightmare come true. I knew how Mom would reacted but Dad, there was the mystery. Dad had been so closed-minded on the whole subject of finding a mate. Such a taboo. He didn't want to have to watch his daughter suffer with the pain of losing the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world._

_Dad had flown down the stairs when he realized Edward and I had arrived together. Carlisle had follow a moment later. Dad had given Edward an evil eye and would have ripped his head off right there. Carlisle, being the sensible one, had convinced my father to calm down and we all went into the kitchen. _

_As the three men sat down to talk I went looking for my mother. She and Esme had been in the living room deciding on a color scheme that would match the old house. I walked in and looked down to the ground when my mother started to eye me. She had taken a sniff of the air and could smell Edward's scent._

"_Mom, I have something to tell you."_

_That was all I had to say. My mother looked like a child in a candy store being told they could eat as much as they wanted. She bounce and giggled, reminding me of Alice, and raced over to grab me into a hug. _

_Esme didn't seem to realize at first what was going on but when my father's voice roared through the house, she knew. She had looked at me with a huge grin on her perfect face and pulled me close saying how happy she was that Edward had finally found someone. I hadn't realized that her, and maybe her family, had been concerned about him. _

_I guess I don't know him very well yet. I think he and I have a lot of things to talk about. _

_I had walked cautiously back to the kitchen. I had been frightened that Dad had planted some foreign object in Edward's hand. I had seen him do something like that before. My giggle at the memory of the look on the guy's face as the pain registered in his brain had been short lived._

"_And what's so funny? What did I tell you? I said no, Bella. I won't let this happen." Charles boomed as the women walked into the room._

_I had found her father leaning against Edward's shoulders. Edward was plastered against the wall with his feet dangling inches from the floor. It was in that one moment that I had had a revelation._

_Her father wasn't worried about her emotions, what the pain was going to be like when they had to run again. He was being a father. He wanted to protect his little girl. He wanted me to look to him for everything and Edward was taking that away._

_I snapped, "Dad, put him the fuck down."_

_Dad had dropped Edward, spun around to face me. I had never seen his eyes so black. The words that came from his mouth had been dripping with venom. "You will never be with this man. I won't approve of this."_

"_It's not your choice. It's mine. I'm in love with him the same as you are with Mom. Would you have let anyone take Mom away from you? No. Guess what, whether you approve or not I will be with Edward. Don't like it. Fine. I'll pack my things now. I'll go live with the Cullen's. It's my choice not yours. Deal with it, Father."_

_Dad's face went through so many emotions in just a few seconds. Hatred was the biggest one. Hatred towards Edward for obvious reasons, hatred towards Mom for allowing any of this to happen, hatred towards me for standing up to him and not excepting his decision, but mostly hatred towards himself for trying to control me._

_He and I had sat down after that for a long heart to heart. Edward had been wary of leaving me alone with the my father while he was so volatile. I knew it wasn't necessary for Edward to be concerned. I knew my father so I knew that talking to him was the best course of action. Edward respected my decision but stayed close to ensure my safety._

_Things were still tense between my father and I but we had an understanding. He would keep his hands off of Edward and I wouldn't move out. But the understanding was separate from the agreement. Our agreement was that as long as I didn't do anything stupid, he would be polite and open-minded with Edward._

_Now all that remains is for Edward and I to have our heart to heart. God, I've never had to do this with anyone besides Alice. Life sucks when you get emotionally involved with someone._


	11. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER DAY**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

The days past by slowly. Edward and Charles had reached an truce regarding what each of them thought was best for Bell. But they were still on separate sides of the fence and still harbored strong emotions about her. Bell found herself constantly reminding both of them how much alike they were. For her comments she would receive a cold shoulder or just a little hiss.

Bell secretively loved the idea that the two men in her life were so stubborn and made it easy for her to have fun. Teasing them had become a daily routine. Bell had even convinced Emmett to get in on the act. Well, that hadn't taken much convincing.

Emmett was a teddy bear at heart. Once you got past the whole exterior image, the internal image was so much fun. Emmett was a constant source of amusement. They were finding new ways to torture the other members of both families. Fighting to be the winner.

Esme and Renee were always together. Esme was the down to earth loving mother who found new ways to arrange the two houses. Renee was a erratic mother who found ways to keep Esme on her toes with her different ideas of how to arrange something, a new color scheme or just someone to talk to about the 'kids'.

Charles and Carlisle were also constantly within proximity of each other. The worry of a threat coming through the woods any moment was more then enough to keep them together. They did, however, have a long history and could be found huddling in corners talking about the different directions their similar lives had gone.

Most people would wonder how their lives could be considered similar but the similarities were numerous in different ways. Both of them had been forced into their vampire lives. Both had been left to figure their new lives out for themselves. Both of them had spent enough time in Volterra and knew enough about the Volturi to strategize about how to deal with them. Both had families who were threatened by the Volturi for their abilities. Both had families, something that wasn't common among vampires. Both loved them as family and would be ripped apart and burned to protect them.

Alice and Jasper had become the brother and sister that Bell never had. Alice continued to harass Bell about shopping and wearing 'the best of the best'. She was the best friend Bell had ever had. She was someone who Bell could confide in and knew more about Edward than anyone would think possible. They also had similar tastes. Music was one of them.

Bell had many tastes when it came to music. Turned out both Edward and Alice did too. Alice was Bell's hard side. They both enjoyed rock bands. A few times they had been so caught up in the music that they hadn't heard anyone coming. They had been the butt of Emmett's jokes more than once when he snuck into the room and imitated their dance or singing to the music.

Jasper was the easiest one to get along with. Because he was the newest vegie to the family, he had started out as the most reluctant to get to know. Bell now made regular visits into the woods with Jasper just to talk about feelings and emotions. In the process Bell was introducing Jasper to her human scent, helping him train to resist the temptation.

With Bell's ability to turn her human side off and on at will, she had been the perfect person for the 'job', as everyone sadly admitted. She could make her scent as strong or as weak as she wanted. As time went on she was turning up the juice and Jasper was beginning to desensitize himself to the smell.

Rosalie was still being Rosalie. She would avoid Bell every chance she got. As far as Rosalie was concern, Bell was a waste of Edward's time. She would someday have to leave and break Edward's heart either by leaving him or by forcing him to leave his family. Bell didn't hate Rosalie but did dislike the woman. She knew Rosalie felt the same.

Bell didn't care one way or the other. Edward had told her that Carlisle had hoped that Rosalie's change would make her a companion for Edward. The same way Esme was for Carlisle. Edward had never seen Rosalie in that way. _Maybe that's because the woman is a bitch._ Bell decided then and there that Rosalie was jealous. Jealous of the fact that Edward wanted someone like Bell and not a stuck up snob like her.

Jasper had gone beyond the gray areas of family history and had explained what had happened to Rosalie and how she came to be a vampire. Bell had a wider range of information and had made assumptions as to why Rosalie disliked her so much. Children. Rosalie couldn't have them and was privately angry because, while still being vampire, Bell could. After that Bell had left Rosalie alone but was constantly waiting for the opening to crack Rosalie's shell. She needed to make some sort of peace with the bitter woman if not for her sake but for everyone who walked on eggshells around her.

Edward was the most complicate and surprising element in the Cullen family. As much as he cared for Bella, as he called her, he still held himself apart from her. She knew that he was the mate she could have waited for her whole life for. Somehow life had pushed her family in this direction and she had met him in the "teenage years" of her life.

She thought about that often. She was still partial human and therefore die someday. Edward called his life an existence. Hers was a life. She had been born, would live and then die. Edward had been created, he existed and would never die by nature's hand. This scared Bell. She wanted to be with Edward but he seemed a lost chapter in a wonderful book from time to time.

Edward loved her unconditionally, she knew that. But even as a vampire he still had his flaws. He was possessive. Spending time with Jasper made him a little jealous. Edward would never admit it but the truth stood out. Alice and Bell had a history that made them closer than anyone else. For that Bell would from time to time have him demand his own time with her, to make history with her apart from Alice.

Edward also fell into the opposite end of the spectrum. He was loving, caring, protective and loyal. He would back off when the occasion called for it. He would allow Bell her space. All in all it was a complicated relationship that ultimately made them the perfect couple.

Even with Edward's personality being so demanding and possessive, Bell was stubborn and shot back against it. They were polar opposites who combined to make the perfect couple.

Bell found that their personalities fought against each other with a strange harmony. Bell's stubbornness caused Edward's dominant side to recoil at little. Edward was changing every passing day. She wasn't sure yet how she felt about him being less than what he was but loved him just the same.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jasper and Bell were coming back from one of their walks. They had been practicing again Jasper's control. He had been improving each time. There was no fear of Bell's fate with Jasper. Even if he slipped up, Bell was immune to vampire venom.

Jasper had been shocked at the revelation but everyone had been doubly shocked when it was revealed that Bell was non-venomous unlike her mother. Carlisle had been so intrigued that he had requested Bell help with some research.

Jasper stepped out of the woods and froze in front of Bell. She had been lost in thought about the Cullen's that she stepped and smacked into his back. She shot back to the present and all of her thoughts vanished.

She knew from past experience to hold her tongue and wait for signals. There was one problem with this situation. Jasper didn't know her family's signals. _I'm going have to rectify that problem._

Jasper looked over his shoulder and whispered so lightly that Bell barely heard it. "Someone's in the house. I can feel their uneasiness. I don't recognize the scent. I want you to stay here until I figure out what is going on. Understand?"

Jasper knew all too well how stubborn Bell could be. Bell also knew when not to fight against the war veteran and nodded her head quickly. She backed herself into the woods and quickly climbed the nearest tree. She tucked herself against the trunk and waited.

She watched Jasper flash forward stopping short of the house. She could see him listen intently and then breeze in one of the windows on the second floor. She waited, listening for anything that would indicate what was happening.

Everything had happened such a fast forward motion that it wasn't till Jasper was gone before something occurred to Bell. _Why the fuck am I hiding? _

_Concentrate. Quiet. Stop everything. Heartbeat. __Imagine being invisible to all those around you. Imagine your scent being cleansed. You are now a ghost in this world. Continue to concentrate. Jump from the tree. Land with no movement from the life around you. Tie yourself to the wind. Allow the air to carry you. Don't push yourself. Continue to hold everything still. No one can find you. See what is happening. Who the hell are those people? Oh god, no, that one's a tracker._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

_I can sense you and if I can, who knows, maybe this tracker can too. He doesn't seem to be here looking for her but deception is their way. I hope she's doing what Jasper told her. What the hell am I talking about? This is Bella I'm talking about. She'll never wait it out. She's too thickheaded to listen to anything anyone tells her. _

_She's near the house. I knew it. Stubborn little girl. Jesus, I'm going to kill her. She is a magnet for danger. Hell, she wears it on her sleeve. She is danger. Please Bella, don't try to be the hero. I wish she could hear me. Wait, she's backing away. What the hell? Wait. Bella, stop. Who is that in the woods? Concentrate. _

_It's Charles. Damn, he's no help. He'll love this. A way to get Bella away from me. He's coming to the house. Listen. He's telling me to signal somehow. Look carefully. Split second just to let him know I hear him. Yes, that might work. Good man, Charles. Make Bella go. You do want what's best for her. Why didn't I see that before? He wants to protect her as much as I do. _

_She's not stubborn. She's like her father. Determined. Time to think about it later. Not that I couldn't think about it all at the same time but I can't let her be a distraction for me. I need to focus. _

_Charles, talk to me. What do you see throughout the rest of the house? _

_Alice, what's going on? I hear you. How many are with you? One. A woman._

_One in here with us. Carlisle won't fight. He's a pacifist. Hopefully, he knows enough to jump out of the way when it happens._

_Wait, Rosalie. There's one with her too. That makes three._

_Christ, they have us split up. Alice and Emmett on the second floor. Rosalie in her room. Carlisle and I here in the living room. At least I know Esme is okay. She's at the other house with Renee. _

_Wait, where did Jasper go? He was here a minute ago. I thought he was sneaking his way through the second floor. _

_Whoa! There's a fourth one. How did I miss that? God, this one's messed up. Shit, a newborn. That's not good._

_Charles, careful. I'm ready. He's coming through the window. Five. Four. Three. Two......what the fuck? Where the hell did Jasper come from?_

Edward stayed inside Jasper's head long enough to know that the newborn was no longer an issue. In the same moment that Jasper had finished off the newborn, Charles smashed through the window, setting off a chain of multiple events.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE FIGHT**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Thanks to my FF4E Katzenpfote, she is a true friend. Check out her story. She has a wonderful imagination.**_

_**This chapter will take place from multiple 3rd person POV but all will be all be from the same time frame. Since vampires' are very fast these POVs take place in a five minute time span.**_

ROSALIE

Rosalie looked at the stranger that had invaded her private sanctum. She was pissed at having been disturbed but more so about someone walking in on her half-naked.

The stranger was obviously vampire. The man stood about six feet tall and was very handsome in his own way. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. His skin tone suggested he was from overseas. His eyes were the one thing that put Rosalie on edge. Not that they were a bright blood red but the fact that he had that look. The same look Royce had that night.

Rosalie felt herself instinctively tense up. She was taken back to that night. How she had been unable to protect herself. She could remember vividly the vulnerability she had felt as Royce and his evil eyes pierced her very soul.

She was no longer that young woman. She was still vain, still beautiful but no longer vulnerable, lacking the ability to protect herself. She crouched as the dark man bared his teeth.

Rosalie let a terrifying growl come from deep inside her and lounged towards the dark devil, thinking only of Royce at that moment. She slashed her nails down his chest leaving deep gashes from shoulder to hip. She smiled as she spun around and found a look of surprise cross the vampire's face.

She took that half second to come in for another pass. She closed her fist as it connected with his face. His head snapped sideways. Rosalie flew across the room, twisting and landing her feet on the wall. As she pushed herself off and in for another strike, she saw his split second decision to try and duck.

The blond directed her body into a roll and came across the floor taking the legs out from under the man. She curved her body again proud of the damage she was causing. She pushed herself off the floor landing on the man as he lay dazed on the floor. She took his head in her hands and wrenched his head of his neck and threw it across the room.

She snarled a triumphant cry of success. She knew no matter where the others were, they would know she was okay.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EMMETT AND ALICE

Alice and Emmett had been fighting over who would be in charge of planning Bell's upcoming birthday when the woman had come through the window.

She was a flaming redhead who had eyes like Medusa. She had an evil sparkle to her that made her instantly dangerous. Emmett looked at Alice with a look that had questioned why Alice hadn't seen this coming.

Alice didn't stop to reflect on the reasons. She went immediately into a pixie dance and jumped over the woman who had her and Emmett separated. She knew there was power in numbers.

The woman cackled as she sunk to one knee. Alice could tell, without her vision, what the woman's next move would be. She had seen the stunt performed on too many movies. As the woman pounced off the floor, almost flying, Alice spun herself around. Alice brought her foot up and caught the she-devil in the stomach.

In that same moment, Emmett's elbow came down on the woman's spine almost splitting it in half. He smiled proud of the scream that filled the room. The red haired woman twisted away. Her eyes blazed with such hatred. She was crazy, Emmett realized, which would make her more dangerous.

She shuffled her feet almost playing with them. She tried to confuse them as to what her next move would be. She grinned at them and drove herself off the floor bringing herself next to Alice.

Again, Alice had seen it coming and, again, danced herself in a ballerina fashion bringing her leg up and across the woman's knees. She fell to the floor unable to stand on the broken kneecaps.

Emmett swooped in for the final blow, literally. As his fist came directly into the woman's face, the look of shock etched on it, he opened it at the last moment. Alice tackled the woman's feet pulling in the opposite direction. As Alice pulled in one direction and Emmett pushing in the other, the head separated from the body with a earth-shattering crack.

Emmett high-fived the little pixie and heard a celebratory cry coming from down the hall. Emmett smiled pleased with his wife.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

JASPER

Jasper found himself disconnected from the world. From the emotions flying around the house. He could still see everything, hear everything, smell everything but his abilities seemed immobilized. Jasper felt a new sensation. A new emotion he had been unable to sense before and spun around to see Bell's brown eyes staring intently at him.

Jasper immediately understood what was happening as Bell's tapped her temple with one finger. They smiled at each other and suddenly Bell's smile disappeared. She was looking directly over Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper swung around on one foot and found himself staring face to face with a stranger. This stranger had blood red eyes. They snapped back and forth. The hunger that was dripping from his face was more than enough for Jasper to know from experience what was happening. A newborn.

The newborn was a younger man, maybe early teens, whose thirst was the one thing that made him dangerous. He could only be looking for one thing. Bell. She was, after all, the only one in the house with blood coursing through her veins. Jasper tilted his head back over his shoulder, signaling to Bell to let him out of her shield.

Bell stepped back and focused drawing her bubble back onto herself. She wouldn't allow herself to reappear. She knew, also, the only reason a newborn would be here and wasn't taking any chances. She had dealt with a newborn once in her life and wasn't about to repeat that nightmare.

She watched as Jasper re-emerged and took the newborn boy off guard. He threw his hand into the boy's chest and somehow through him. Ripping his hand back he grabbed the beautiful newborn around the throat and squeezed until the head popped off the shoulders.

Jasper let the body drop and taking the head with him, raced down the hall. He turned, realizing that there were footsteps behind him. He had thought it would be Bell but was mistaken. He couldn't understand how that was possible but it was. Alice raced by him, Emmett held up his hand showing off his trophy from his fight. From a room to the side, Rosalie swung her body around the door frame, almost smacking Emmett in the back with the head she carried.

Jasper silently hoped Bell had enough common sense to remain hidden and continued to the living room on the first floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EDWARD AND CHARLES

Edward concentrated on finding Jasper. Suddenly, he heard Charles yelling at him mentally. He would be coming through the window in the count of five. Edward started to mentally count it down.

As soon as he hit two, he felt Jasper's internal voice reappear. Edward heard Jasper's thoughts and as he was tearing the head off the beast, he saw Charles crash through the window.

As the tracker threw a glance in Charles' direction, Edward reacted. He pounced across the small distance and tackled the monster. The tracker spiraled his body around and only received a small portion of Edward's attack.

He let a smile creep across his face as he came around in a full circle taking Edward's shoulder and pulling him off center. But Edward recovered quick enough to bring a leg under the blond man.

The tracker lost his balance and flew backwards into the arms of Charles. Charles took a deep smell and snarled a venomous growl. He had the sudden desire to kill this vampire. He had never wished death on anyone as much as he did now.

As Charles was about to bring his teeth down into the vampire's neck, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. "No, Charles. We need him. He has answers we need." Carlisle said in an even tone.

Charles looked up in time to see the rest of the Cullen's come into the room. He loosened his grip enough for Edward to move in. Charles held himself stiff with anger. He knew who this vampire was. He had encountered him before. Twice.

This wasn't good. This only meant trouble for all of them. Who had sent James and who was he here for this time? Alice or Bella?


	13. Chapter 13

**ALICE**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Okay I slowed the story down a bit. I took a moment to help people understand the relationship between Alice and Bell before the bigger stuff starts.**_

Charles growled so softly that everyone in the room paused. He looked around and in a booming voice ordered, "Go, get away from here. NOW!!"

Edward had a look of concern on his face and started to scan the room looking for something or someone he knew he wouldn't find. His eyes landed on Jasper who had the same look in his eyes. _Damn that girl._

Charles concentrated for a moment and suddenly a content peace crossed his face. He turned his attention back to the tracker that was being held be Edward and Carlisle. He shorten the separation between them and came within inches of James' face.

"What are you doing here, tracker?" Charles challenged.

"Well, I was looking for you and that pretty little 'daughter' of yours but I seem to have found an old acquaintance of of mine. Hello, Alice." James had been staring straight through Charles and into Alice's heart.

Alice shrunk back into her husband's arms. The room fell silent as mentally everyone asked the same question. How dangerous is this vampire to scare Alice so badly?

Carlisle was the first one to find his voice. "Alice, go find Esme and the others." He knew that Alice would be a hindrance for this situation and her wanted her as far away from this tracker as physically possible.

Alice nodded and slowly backed herself out of the room without turning away from the crimson eyes burning into hers. Once out of his line of sight, Alice turned and raced for the woods fighting the sudden urge to race to Canada.

Back inside the house, Edward tightened his grip on the tracker and looked at Charles not sure what going to happen next. He focused momentarily on Charles and found him purposely resiting Pride and Prejudice.

"Okay, what do you want with my daughter?" Charles asked violently fighting the urge to throw his hands around James' throat.

"Well, she is my ticket. She's the most valuable prize that exists on this world. Just let me have her and I will leave you alone, Charles." He replied.

The shocked looks on the others returned. How the hell to this vampire know Charles to sound so informal to him?

Edward immediately tightened his grip on the tracker. Bella was no one's prize. She wasn't an object to be won. But why would she be referred to as such?

As if thinking the same thing, Charles asked, "Who is offering the reward, James?"

"Well, the Volturi, of course. They want her pretty bad too." James sneared.

"Well, they can't have her so your prize is nothing, James."

"I would love the prize but if I don't get her someone else will. She is the top of the list now. She is on the lips of every vampire, both the organized clans and the nomads. She is no longer safe, Charles, so why don't you let me have her. I may enough be gentle and take care of her myself instead of the Volturi having her." James challenged.

"What is the reward for her, James?" Charles asked in an even tone.

There was something strange going on. Edward could sense it. Charles mind was blank. It was as if he wasn't even in the room. But the questions he was asking were being answered without hesitation. Edward looked at Carlisle and saw recognition on his face. He knew how this was happening.

Edward turned his attention back to James and listened intently remembering every word that flowed from the vampire's lips.

"A seat on the council. Well, that isn't completely correct. It isn't just any seat. It's _the_ seat. The only most coveted by all vampires. The one that gives you full control of the guards next to the Royals. I want that seat."

"How did you come by this information, James?"

Edward noticed the way Charles said James' name. His eyes bore into the soul of the tracker and Edward realized that Charles had the ability to make someone speak the truth. That was an interesting ability.

"I found a nomad back east who had heard it from some coven. When I realized who they were hunting for, I started to track. You were difficult to find but I've had a previous encounter with you so I knew your smell. I search all over the country and finally found a very faint trail. As I followed it, it became stronger till it lead me here."

"How many know that we are here, James?"

"None. I know you killed Victoria and Laurent. Now Riley, why? He knew nothing. He had just been turned. He would have been a good tracker someday. You could have given him a chance."

Edward was beginning to realize that there was almost no more information James would be able to give them. Charles must have realized this too. He brought his hands up and, with a sicken crunch, tore the head off the body.

"We need to burn them. Where is the best place to do it quietly and quickly?" Charles asked to Carlisle.

"We will have to travel north a ways. I don't want to draw attention to ourselves. If there are others close by it may be a problem."

"We need to do it quickly. I'm sure the others want to know what is happening. My family have some decisions to make." Charles announcement with a look at Edward. It almost seemed he was apologetic for what the outcome was going to be.

Edward, at that same moment, knew he would have to have a meeting with his family. He had just found someone he never knew he needed and he wasn't let her go anywhere without him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

THE SWAN HOUSEHOLD

Bell sat in an over-sized chair in the corner of the study. She hadn't moved from there since she arrived at the house. Seeing James had been a hit to her gut. She wasn't sure who James had come for, her or Alice.

He had personal history with both and it was 'bad blood' with them too. She thought back briefly about her time with Alice. _Alice and I had been in the front yard of my house enjoying the fresh spring air. The breeze had been light that day. Just because the clouds were covering the sun, the warmth was relaxing and soothing. I was so happy during those times and then James had come and ruined it._

_He had been walking briskly down the road and had given a frightening look in our direction. I had known right away that he had been a vampire. I was certain he had come for me. I had told Alice that we needed to go inside. Alice knew what James was and that he had been eying her up. _

_The scariest revelation of all of it was that Alice was his singer. God, what is it about that family and their singers? Emmett for Rosalie, Esme for Carlisle, Alice for James, me for Edward, well sort of. _

_Alice had ran into the house as I had told her to do. James had walked up to me and I could almost see the venom dripping off his teeth. He told me that even if I tried to protect 'the human' he would find a way to get her. I had been caught off guard that it wasn't me. James had no idea who I was or the fact I was a wanted hybrid. _

_Mom and Dad had stepped out the door at that moment. James had taken one look at them and must have decided that fighting the three of us wasn't the best course of action. He bolted._

_The three of us tried to convince Alice to stay the night with us. She wouldn't have any of it. She knew what her parents would think if she didn't come home. She never talked about her parents much then. I knew all I needed to know. They honestly thought Alice was insane. They didn't know, but I did, that Alice was a very special person. _

_Alice had gone home and the next day she was gone. I had been terrified at first that James had gotten to her but then rumors started flying that Alice's parents had sent her away. I had been depressed not able to find out anything else. Well, I hadn't gotten the chance. _

_It hadn't taken James long, being a nomad, to find out that we were on the Volturi's hit list. He decided to get revengeregarding losing Alice and claim the reward for our capture. At that time it had been a number of humans. It was sickening._

_We had ran and I had been forced to leave my heart broken._

Bell swung her head as the door opened. She had brought herself into attack mode unitl Alice burst through the door. She looked around quickly and having spied Bell, flew into her arms.

Alice was shaking uncontrollably. Bell held her, whispering nothings in her ear, stroking her hair. She tightened her grip around Alice as Renee and Esme came into the room.

Bell had already told the two mothers what had happened at the house. Both of them were on alert and had been in separate parts of the house watching for danger. Obviously one of them had seen Alice coming.

Renee's eyes softened as she saw the past reliving itself in scene before her. Bell cradling Alice in the chair. She smiled softly and went to the window to continue her watch.

Esme's eyes told a different story. She knew what had happened between Alice and Bell but witnessing the love between them first hand was a different matter all together. She wasn't so concerned about Alice's relationship with Bell but why Alice so terrified, as if she was human again.

Bell looked at Renee. _Mom,_ she motioned, _please take Esme out of here and explain the 'James thing' to her. _Renee nodded and spoke in a very low tone to Esme and the two women glided softly out of the room.

Bell continued to sooth her former lover until Alice pushed herself up slightly and looked into Bell's eyes. "I've missed you, this, us. You know that, right, Isabella?"

"I've missed you too. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bell asked with a peaceful tone in her voice.

"James.....he.....just looking at me.....my name coming off his tongue....I remembered that day....the last time I saw you.....why?" Alice answered in a very weak voice. "Why did we have to be separated? If I was suppose to become vampire to escape James why couldn't it have been you to do it?"

Bell chuckled a little. "Alice, baby, I wouldn't have been able to do it. I loved you just the way you are. I wasn't there during your change and I'm so sorry for that. Even if I had wanted to change you I couldn't, I'm not venomous, remember? Me biting you would have seemed more sexual than vampirous."

"Oh, how could he get under my skin so much? I am a vampire. I don't have that pull for him anymore. I don't get it."

"Alice, even as a vampire you are still his singer. Vampires have true loves same as humans. You were his soul mate. He just wasn't yours. You're extremely special. You had two men who found you irresistible and luckily, one of them was your soul mate."

"And you, what were you to me? I would like to know." Alice asked thoughtfully.

"I was the vessel you needed to show you your worth. To make you understand how misunderstood the world saw you. I was there to show you that you were the most loved and cherished person that existed. And you still are, to me and Jasper. I have the privilege to be part of a small circle of people your heart has touched. I'm so much more because of it. Do you understand, sis?"

"Yea, I love you."

"Me too."

Bell continued to hold Alice into the night until they heard the distinct footsteps of the others coming up to the house. Bell looked down at Alice. Alice looked up at her and answered her unspoken question, "James is dead, Isabella." and tucked her head back into Bell's shoulder, holding on to that security she hadn't felt in many years.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE DECISION**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Take a look at Katzenpfote's story. She is my FF4E and a wonderful writer.**

_**So since I revealed that Bell and Alice had had a relationship, I have received several PM's asking if there will be any lemons involving those two. The answer is no, however, I am posting a poll. How many of you think I should do a one-shot lemon involving Bella and Alice? This poll will be available till April 4, 2009.**_

Bell continued to hold Alice into the night until they heard the distinct footsteps of the men coming up to the house. Bell looked down at Alice. Alice looked up at her and answered her unspoken question, "James is dead, Isabella." and tucked her head back into Bell's shoulder, holding on to the security she felt.

Jasper and the others came through the door. He immediately looked to the corner and found Alice tucked up in Bell's lap. He stopped short. He didn't know what to think or do.

Jasper felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Edward with a small crooked smile creeping across his lips. Jasper pushed out for the emotions swirling around the room.

He focused first on Alice. He could sense her distress, her comfort, safety. He reached out further feeling Alice's emotions as the twisted around the two women. He found she felt secure. The emotion that was most prominent was her love, her platonic love for the woman she now called a sister. He relaxed a little.

He had been a little doubtful of Bell. Worried about the relationship and history that existed between the two. He knew that had all been in vain. Alice was friendly with everyone but Bell had been different. Things had been more intimate. They had been a couple at one time. To him, Bell had been a threat even if she was with Edward.

He just needed one more assurance. He had been inside Bell's shield. He knew now how to read her. More than read. He knew how to find her. He pushed out being cautious. He realized that the wrong move on her in any way wouldn't be taken lightly.

He touched her bubble and pushed just enough to inform her he was there. She looked intently at him and he watched her brown eyes cloud over slightly. Suddenly he was inside her mind. She had pulled him in.

He felt a jolt of electricity surge through his silent veins and closed his eyes. She was a hurricane of emotions and feelings. He sifted through them respecting her privacy. He only wanted to find the emotions that related to Alice. It was like trying to swim through a massive storm in the middle of an ocean. At one point he truly felt he was drowning.

His head cleared and he found himself staring into her face. Her eyes. He could feel all the emotions that Bell had for Alice. They were different more connected. She loved Alice so deeply, almost motherly but sisterly at the same time. She had a defensive side for Alice. She would sacrifice herself if needed. She was protective of Alice. That protectiveness was from danger but also against anyone who would cause harm emotionally. She would be the perfect partner for Alice but in a platonic way.

Jasper understood they had a special love for each other. They would die for each other. They were the best of friends, sisters, family. Jasper didn't need anymore convincing. He had nothing to fear of Bell. She was not going to threaten anything that he and Alice had. She wouldn't hurt Alice in that way. She couldn't bring herself to be that selfish.

Jasper began to pull back. As he did he felt himself trapped. Somehow Bell started to show him Alice's live with they had been together. She wasn't showing him these feelings out of vain. She was helping him to understand that it was something the two needed at the time.

Bell was a wanted woman and had found someone she could confide in and relate to. Alice had been an outsider, misunderstood. Bell had felt alone and unsure of her place in the world. Between them they felt complete. Two halves of a whole person.

Bell showed him the emotions she had felt when Alice had been ripped away from her but Alice's family. The heartache. The torture. The sadness. Jasper felt the pain and loneliness and suffered the feelings as much as Bell did reliving them.

Jasper nodded, understanding what Bell was telling him. The two women would always have a special bond, a link that tied them together. They would be there for each other always. This was the way it was and always will be. He would accept it and love them both dearly for it. He had gained another sister. He was thrilled.

Jasper pulled back completely feeling Bell's shield closing in as he did. It was like quicksand. As you pull your hand out the area is filled in by the watery mixture. He suddenly understood why no one was able to break in, how she could always tell that they were trying. He knew why she wanted them to remain out.

As he focused allowing his abilities to still he felt some of the remains of her emotions. They were very faint but just within reach. He stumbled as they surrounded him, overwhelmed him. But they still remain faint as the penetrated his body. It was a strange sensation that few could handle. Jasper, being use to dealing in emotions, was one of the few who could.

He felt himself being held up by Edward and Emmett. He looked from side to side at the two men. It was then he knew his legs had given out. In a flash he saw Alice staring into his eyes. Hers sparkled the beautiful sun yellow he loved and he smiled, assuring her he was okay.

As he pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself, he said to Bell, "I know now what makes you such a 'prized object' for the Volturi. Do you have any other talents that we don't know about?"

"A few." And that was all she admitted.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone gathered in the large kitchen a short time later. Alice still feeling a little timid from seeing James laid in Jasper's lap now. There was more to Alice's story regarding James then anyone knew. But that would have to wait for another time.

Bell and her mother were preparing some food. Esme was jumping in helping where she could. Cutting vegies and making a salad. Sitting on the counter beside her mother, Bell eyed the refillable cup knowing it made everyone else more at easy. They could still smell the blood but not seeing it helped.

Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Charles sat on one end of the rectangular table quietly discussing strategies. Edward continued to look in Bell's direction. Bell had already voiced her opinion, strongly, against the idea of packing up and leaving. If James had admitted that no one knew they were here then it was the truth. She knew of her father's ability to draw the truth from any mind he wanted. But they had to be weak-minded. Well, that wasn't quite right. They had to be unfocused with their minds running wild would be a better way to describe it.

James normally wouldn't have been one of those beings but with his thoughts split between Bell, Alice, Charles and the reward awaiting him the abilities broke through. After Charles had control of the being's mind there was no escape until one of two things happened. Either all the truth had been extracted or Charles was distracted. Bell had never seen or heard of that happening. Of course, her father never wanted her around him when he did it. She never knew why.

Rosalie sat with Alice and Jasper trying to help bring Alice around. Rose seemed genuinely concerned for her sister which came as a bit of a shock to almost everyone in the room. Rosalie gave the distinct impression that she was self-center, self-absorbed and self-motivated. Anything that started with self somehow related to the beautiful blond. Some people had seen another side to her. She could be a loving and caring person. She was a protective and sensitive creature that allowed her to take care of others when the time required. Her desire for children brought out the motherly side in a strange way. She was who she was.

As Bell and Renee sat and ate their meal, the others continued the discussion regarding whether the Swan family was on the run again or not. Everyone was split on the decision. Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were siding with Bell. Alice, Jasper, Renee and Rosalie were siding with Charles.

Bell was starting to get pissed off. She had been on the run for so long she wanted a place to call home not just a house. She also couldn't understand why her father thought it was necessary to start the run again. Was it his issue with Edward? That was it! She was positive of it.

She sat back watching the conversation unfold waiting for her proof to surface.

"There's no reason to run. James didn't give you any indication that he had told anyone. If anything he told you the opposite. You're not on the radar here." Edward argued.

"But, Edward, you haven't had to deal with the Volturi before. I'm sure Carlisle has told you some things about them." Charles shot back.

"Actually Alice and I have had dealings with them. They want both of us to be part of their guard. We both have abilities that would be very useful for them."

"Edward's right about that, Charles, which is why I think it would be best for you to go. They don't know that I can't see Bell's future. They will come again thinking that recruiting, at the very least, me would make Bell easier to locate." Alice said. She was truly torn between the decision but in the end only had the Bell's at heart.

"But Alice, we have stood against the Volturi before regarding you and Edward and they have backed down. It can be done again. I won't deny that the abilities Bell has, those we are aware of are impressive but....and how do I word this delicately?" Carlisle looked at Bell and bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "I have seen abilities that surpass hers before."

_No offense taken. You are on my side, Carlisle. _ Bell silently said to herself.

Bell had no intentions of taking offense to anything Carlisle said. He was on her side of course.

"So you're saying that if your girls could bare children, you would stand by and allow someone to come in and rape them for their own personal gain?" Charles challenged.

It was Esme's turn for talk. "Charles, that's a very low blow. You know we would never allow anyone to harm any of our children. This includes Bell now. She is with Edward and even if she wasn't she is as dear to me as my own children. I love her as a daughter.

You can't use that role reversal because it doesn't exist anymore. She would be safer here with our family. What is that human term? Oh, yes, there is safety in numbers. Divided everyone is in danger. Together, we can push the Volturi back."

"Esme, I hate to argue with you but I have seen a large army fall and small ones succeed. That argument doesn't hold true every time. I agree that Bell is part of the family now but we are not her real family. They have the final say. They have the right to make the choice for all of them. It is not just Bell. They all have gifts that make them dangerous to the Volturi. There is not one in this room that can claim they don't have a special talent that would make them a prize for the Volturi. Staying together would be a mistake." Jasper said plainly.

_With his history he would definitely understand the army situations._ Bell had to agree.

Emmett broke in, "You're wrong Jazz. We are stronger together. We all have something that can contribute to a fight. If we're separated and someone is needed for their specialty but they're in the other group then what? One group falls. Together we can be each other's back-up."

_He has a good point. _Bell thought.

"I don't agree. I'm sorry to sound cruel but splitting up takes the heat off _my_ family. I do care about the Swan's but they've been at this a long time. Dodging the Volturi, I mean. If they stay here there is a chance someone I love could be harmed or worse. I'm sorry Alice and Edward. I know you both love Bell in your own way but I will never vote to put everyone in danger for one person." Rosalie said with a very straight face and flat voice.

_Why should that idea not be a surprise coming from her?_ Bell hissed silently.

"Rosalie, that's very cold." Esme stated shaking her head.

"Rose, I know you have a problem with Bell and I don't understand what it is but are you willing to be that self-centered? Are you willing to send three innocent people out into the world where they won't know what is coming around the next bend?" Edward snapped.

"This is why we have to go. All of you are interested in protecting us. Why? Because we will make your family stronger against the Volturi?" Charles questioned.

_That's it, Dad. Twist their words to suit your needs._ Bell answered. _Enough!_ Bell concentrated. She lowered her shield and reached out to Edward. She needed him to understand the next move in this game of cat and mouse. She was about to get her proof.

Edward's face when more white than was possible. He flicked his eyes towards Bell, hearing the thoughts and the challenged she wanted from him. She made him understand that she needed proof for her argument. Edward thought for a moment how to get what Bell was looking for.

"Charles, since you think we are so selfish that we're only interested in your abilities, then let Bell decide for herself. If she wants to remain here, respect her decision. You and Renee can go. If she wants to go then I'm going too. She is my life now."

That did it. "Over my dead body, boy. She is my daughter. You have no claim on her and she will come with us away from your family's influence no matter what she wants."

"This conversation is over. I knew it, Dad. You aren't ready to run because of James. You know he told you the truth. You know there's no one coming or aware we're even here. You're as self-centered as Rosalie. You want me away from Edward. I am not a child anymore. I am in love with Edward. He and I were meant for each other, meant to find each other and someday meant to have children, if nature allows it. Dad, you can go fuck yourself. I want nothing to do with you and your possessive attitude." And with that Bell vanished.

_**Just to let everyone know, there are some family medical issues happening. I am also working overtime this week. Also, I have a number of other 'shit' things happening from now until Sunday. Please bare with me as I try to update but no promises. I will make it up to all of you.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**SECRETS**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Thank you all for your patience through this long wait. **

**Thank you to Katzenpfote for her constant support.**

_**How many of you think I should do a one-shot lemon involving Bella and Alice? This poll will be available till April 4, 2009.**_

Charles stared openly at Edward. The hatred was very plain. He jumped over the table, yanking Edward down to the floor with him. Edward and Charles wrestled briefly before the others jumped in.

Emmett grabbed Charles putting him in a bear hug. Carlisle held Edward looking into his eyes mentally relaying messages to calm him. The two men continued to look with with disgust.

"You did this to her. You pushed yourself into her head and controlled her. She's my daughter and would never leave me like this. I'll rip you apart for this." Charles hissed.

"I didn't do anything. You're controlling behavior did this. You won't let her grow up. She grew up a long time ago. She isn't a child anymore. She has seen and done a lot of things that you wouldn't understand."

"How wouldn't I understand? She talks to me. She explained everything that has ever happened to her." Charles charged.

"Does that include you?" Edward answered.

"What the hell are you talking about, boy? What have I ever done to her?"

"Ask your wife." Edward stated as he rose off the floor. "She knows what I'm talking about. I would say there are secrets within your family that need to be told. Bella refuses to be part of them anymore. She refused to hide them. She told me everything she knew. She gave me a chance to walk away with no reservations. She is more scared of you than you know. She has good reasons but your wife, her mother, won't allow you to remember. You and your family have a solid bond but that bond is built on deceit and half-truths."

Edward walked out the door with Charles looking at Renee for answers. Renee hung her head ashamed. "I think it is time for you to hear the truth."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Renee ran through the woods allowing the wind to rush through her hair. It had been a long time since she ran. Not running away from anyone or anything. She was running towards something. A truth that had been hiding for so long. Renee was running towards the future for her family with her husband running behind her unaware of the danger he was or involved in. She loved him and knew she risked a chance to lose him but knew that for her Bella to have a future she needed to face the truth. Finally after 300 years the truth needed to be told.

Renee ran through the trees, dodging the boulders at the base of the hill. Well, mountain actually. She was running into and up the Rocky Mountains. She wanted the fresh air around her, beautiful open sky above her and the lush earth below her. She wanted to sit on the mountain peak feeling the cold of the powder snow swirling around her feet.

As she ran she thought back to her earliest memories. When she was a child hiding in the ruins of an Egyptian pyramid. Watching her 'foster' parents scrounging for anything of value. Some men had come upon the 'family' and had threatened to kill Renee unless her parents gave over everything they had found. Her parents had known about her abilities but not what she was. Renee had been forced to control their minds. Only being a child, she didn't understand the concept of right from wrong, only do as you are told. Watch and learn.

As these people stood there and found themselves wrapped in the web of deceit that Renee had weaved in their minds, her parents had come up behind them and ran a knife across their throats. The blood had ran down the bodies and pooled on the pale yellow sand. When the wave of the sweet smell penetrated Renee's nose as frenzy started within her body.

The power of her vampire side overpowered the human side. The nature of the beast burst forward and sank its teeth into the now dead bodies. But dead blood didn't serve its purpose. Renee's parents had stood in horror as their 'daughter' had spit the dead blood out and turned her eyes on them. The hunger that hung in the air froze them in place. The vampire ascended on the two and drained them dry.

Renee hid inside the pyramid for four days waiting for a beating that had always came when she was bad. The beating never came. No one ever came. The bodies were slowly claimed by the desert. Renee was so disgusted with herself when she realized what she had down that she swore she would never allow another human to be harmed by her or anyone else of her kind. This meant vampires. There was another way, there had to be. Humans didn't deserve to be mutilated and destroyed by monsters such as herself and the others she knew existed.

Renee stopped near the top of the mountain peak. She took in a deep breath of air and turned looking at her husband. He stopped a few feet away, waiting for an absolution. Renee turned away and fell to the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs allowing the beast to take control. Her human side didn't understand, couldn't explain the sins she has committed against the love of her family.

Charles was instantly by her side, holding her tight against his body as she let herself go. He had seen this one other time in his existence with her. The birth of Bella. If Renee's human side had remained in control she would have died when Bella ripped her way out of her body. The vampire side had been strong enough and was able to heal just fast enough to save her life. But he couldn't understand why now this side was being dominant again.

Renee shook under Charles' touch and slowly settled to a peaceful calm. They sat there for a long time just holding one another. After some time Renee pulled away, rose and sat on a boulder a few feet away.

"Charles, I'm sorry. I have been holding you back. The future you could have had no longer exists because of me. I have been so naïve in thinking I could make you into something I couldn't." Renee stated as she hung her head.

"What do you mean? I am nothing but the person I want to be. I am nothing else." Charles replied confused.

"That's what you think. You are not the person you're suppose to be. You're what I want you to be for the safety of myself and Bella. I have been that link to your vegetarian life."

"What?? I choice that life for you. I wanted to be with you. I have always been there to protect you and Bella. You are everything I have ever wanted and more. I have never been forced by you or anyone else for that."

"You're wrong, Charles. I have been manipulating you for many years. But I did out of love not for any other reason. You need to believe me."

"What are you saying? I don't really love you. That everything between us has been a lie. Is Bella even mine or was that a lie too?"

"Charles, no, please listen. You do love me. I haven't manipulated the emotions and feelings you have for me or Bella. And yes, Bella is your daughter. I've been controlling your nature. The nature that you have as a vampire."

"You're not making since. What do you mean my 'nature'? What is it about me that needs you to abuse me all these years and control me with your abilities?"

"The blood. The lust for blood."

"What about it? I stopped feasting on humans when I fell in love with you. I'll admit I stumbled a few times in the beginning but after I got you safely out of the palace, I've been 'sober'. I haven't coveted humans."

"Not that you're aware of."

Charles paused for a moment and thought hard into his past. He couldn't remember any time that he had disgraced his family in such a way.

Renee could see he need convincing. She concentrated and allow the barrier to lift off his body. She watched with a cautious look preparing herself. Slowly she allowed her human side to take over.

Charles could hear her heartbeat leap to life, her breathing drawing air into her lungs, her blood begin to flow through her veins. Her blood! He felt the burning begin in his throat. Suddenly he had the uncontrollable urge to lunge forward and rip his wife apart. Drain her body of every drop of the sweet nectar moving within her body. He fell to the ground twisting in agony. "Stop, make it stop."

Renee surrounded Charles with the shield once more and saw him lay there slowly gaining control again. Once the pain was under control he sobbed uncontrollably. Renee knelt next to her husband and held him. They remained fearfully in each others arms for a long time.

When Charles felt he had the strength to speak again, he looked up and sat back. "Why? Why did you hide this from me? Why did you let myself believe I had the control? I had won over the hunger when clearly I haven't? Why would you betray me so badly?"

Renee looked down, curling herself into a ball. She relaxed her body and concentrated on releasing her control. She allowed Charles mind to remember. She opened the flood unleashing the waves of memories on her husband. She could see him immediately horrified by the images screaming inside his head.

_I am in the palace in Volterra. I can smell the human blood. The sweet scent of liquid that will quench the burning in my throat. I see more food being brought down the hall. Nothing special about any of them. The same old satisfying blood._

_What is that? That one. She's different. Seems plain enough physical. The smell. The need. The want. I have to have her. Control. The Royals will have your head if you feed on her. Control the urges. God, I want to rip her throat out and drink that pure nectar. _

Charles squeezed his eyes tight wishing the images away. He easily remembered how much he had wanted to see Renee laying at his feet begging for her life. He had wanted to watch her eyes widen in terror as he descended on her. He felt the images shift and found himself hidden with her in the catacombs within Volterra after he had rescued her from the 'scientists'.

_She's singing to me. I need to have her. I want her body, her blood. I want her to scream my name as I love her but I want to hear hear scream well begging for me not to kill her. I need her blood. I can feel the energy waving off it, the desire. She wants me to take her life. She's laughing at me, daring me to sink my teeth in her soft breakable skin. _

Charles watched himself appear beside Renee. He could feel the uncontrollable hunger filling the room as he grabbed her. He brought his mouth down upon her neck. Then everything went dark.

He found the images shifted again. He was still in Volterra but hidden in a rubble destroyed home. He knew it had once been the proud home of Renee's parents many years ago. He felt fuzzy and unfocused. He could see through a thin fog Renee sleeping in the corner. She was so beautiful. Her hair flowing around her pale face. He felt the overpowering urge to run to her side and hold her, love her, touch her. He was in love with her and promised to always protect her and their unborn baby. The feelings were so strong and couldn't ever be measured.

Another shift.

"_Renee, the baby's coming. Your human side will never survive. You must pull everything in. Let the vampire side out. You must. I'm here. I'll protect you. I'll never let you do anything against your better judgment. Please, Renee, for your life and our baby's, do it. Push. Oh, god, no."_

Charles watched with vivid clarity Bella ripping her way out of Renee's stomach moments after Renee had withdrawn her human side. If she hadn't Bella would have killed her mother. Renee would have felt the nightmare she had caused her own mother.

Charles waited as the memories shifted again. He could see himself holding Bella. He could feel the love surrounding the two of them. He wanted to hold her and love her forever. Suddenly something changed. Bella's human side burst forth. Her blood was that of her mother's. The uncontrollable need overcame Charles. He could feel the driving need to taste the blood. He bared his teeth and leaned into his baby daughter. Everything once again went black.

Charles looked at Renee, he covered his face. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want the knowledge that something had prevented him from killing his wife and then his child. He didn't want to know that he had been tempted. He begged Renee to stop the memories.

Renee knew that he had to see the most damaging piece of the memories. The explanation why Bella harbored such thick emotions of love and hatred of him. Why she never felt completely safe with him.

_I love playing catch with Bella. Watching her run between the trees. She's so incredibly fast. She has her mother's beauty and my instincts. Wait? Where is she? She's trying to play hide and seek. No, she's hurt. What's happened to my precious daughter?_

Charles watched himself racing through the trees. He was searching for Bella. She had fallen somewhere. He round a pile of rocks. He could smell a distinct scent. Sweet, desirable, wanting scent. He found her. A landslide had trapped her under a pile of huge boulders. She was bleeding. Her human side had been in control and the blood was gushing from her leg.

Charles had picked her up and carried her back to Renee as quickly as his speed would allow. During the whole trip his emotions and nature fought a waging battle for dominance.

The vampire side wanted to kill the young girl. Tear its teeth into her skin and allow the blood to flow from her body. It wanted the strength that came from a singer's blood. It wanted to feel the blood cool the agonizing burn in the back of its throat.

The father side of him wanted to protect his little girl. Cursed himself for not watching her more carefully. Felt compassion and pride that his daughter had not cried tears of pain once. Her trust of the monster that lurked in the shadows swelled his dead heart with joy.

Charles felt every emotion, every need. He watched the memories flash by as he returned to the cabin in the woods and found Renee missing. She was forging for food again. He brushed the table clean and laid Bella on it.

He sat in agony for a long time as his vampire side fought for control over the fatherly side of him. Bella laid watching him fight the battle. She had been weak but still begged him to fight harder. To remember who he was and who she was to him. He fought till the thirst took control.

Two things happened simultaneously. Charles reached for Bella and Bella rolled herself off the table. Charles stood ghost like inside the memory watching in disbelief at the horror unfolding in front of him.

Charles leaped across the table. Grabbing at anything that might allow him catch his prey, Charles growled at the young girl. His predatory skills made him, in that moment, the prefect killer. His prey was wounded. All he had to do was sink his teeth into her and feel the frightened blood running over his tongue. It would quench the torture in his throat.

He pounced quicker than before and his prey, being injured as she was, had no hope of escape. He landed on her with his knee pressing hard on her ribs, crushing her. As he reached down to puncture the soft white skin, everything around him went faded to gray and then went black.

The images stopped. The nightmare was over. The memories beat against the inside of his skull wishing to be released and lost forever. Charles wrapped his arms tightly around his body, shaking and sobbing. He wanted the pain to disappear. To hide in the dark recesses of his mind where they had laid dominant for many years. He didn't want to feel the torture emotions that were flooded his body now.

"Why? Why would I do that? Why don't you and Bella hate me? Why would you hide this from me?"

"Because I love you and you love us. I didn't ever want you to know that you..." Renee couldn't finish the admittance.

"That I was weak. That I am still the monster I thought I had left behind so long ago. That's why Bella is so hostile towards me. Why she doesn't trust me. How can I ever look into my daughter's eyes again knowing that I almost killed her? Not once but twice. How many other times have I lost control? How many people have I failed to protect from myself?" Charles questioned everything about who he had thought he was.

"I'm sorry I kept the truth from you. I'm sorry I used my control to make you believe that you were never incapable of controlling yourself. Bella swore she would never let you know. Please don't hate Edward. He's protecting our stubborn girl. He does love her and wanted you to realize there will never be a truly safe place in this world for her. He wanted you to understand that we have to stand and fight together against the Volturi. They have ruined many lives and all of us have a stake in this war."

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"Charles, the Volturi have made you that monster you were against your daughter. They have others with powers to control the mind. Force you to do what they want you to do. To be what they want you to be. I spoke to Carlisle. I told him about this and what I was doing. He knows that I was protecting you out of love but agrees this is not the person you were before you were a guard. You did value life. You valued all lives. That is why you have been manipulated by them. So you would never question their judgments and decisions. When we found each other, our love broke through. That is one of the reasons the Royals want us so badly. I am too dangerous. I can break the bonds and allow the guards their free will back. Bella has the same ability. She doesn't know it."

"If Bella will ever forgive me, I'll stand by you and her. No one should ever be allowed to live this life I have been forced into. I shouldn't be such a monster towards my own daughter. Edward has proven his case. We will stay. Renee, one thing."

Renee moved herself over and hugged her husband. "Anything."

"Don't hide memories from me. I want to remember. I don't want my weakness and shame to cause hate between Bella and I anymore. I have to face the truth of what I've done. But holding back my natural urges, hold them. Don't allow them to control me. You and I can work on controlling them like Bella is doing with Jasper. Maybe some day Bella and I can have the relationship and truth that a father and daughter should have."

"I won't hide anything from you again. I promise." Renee said as she leaned in and passionately kissed her husband before turning and enjoying the beauty of the mountain top.


	16. Chapter 16

**RELEASE**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Go visit Katzenpfote, she is the queen of lemons. (hehehe)**

_**How many of you think I should do a one-shot lemon involving Bella and Alice? This poll will be available till April 4, 2009.**_

_**WARNING LEMONS FALLING FROM THE TREES.**_

Edward raced through the woods. He knew it was probably a futile effort. If Bella didn't want to be found, he wouldn't find her. She did have a distinct smell to him now. He could sense when she was near but wasn't able to pinpoint her exact location.

_I wonder if she will always shield herself from me. Will she ever be able to trust me enough to let me all the way in? I am completely devoted to her. Doesn't she understand that? Doesn't she know that she is my life? I would do anything for her. She wanted the truth to come out about her father. She wanted her mother to stop protecting him. Wait. _

_Is she protecting me? Am I the same as Charles? Is that why she told me about him? Is she my singer and I just don't have the control to deny myself the temptation? I need to know. I need to know that she and I can make our relationship work. I want to have the chance to have something our kind wouldn't have ever thought possible. I want a true love, a true wife. Children._

Edward continued to look. He wouldn't stop till he knew that his _soul mate_ was safe and emotionally intact. He started to concentrate on listening, smelling, on anything that would help him find her. He felt a strong protective desire to find her and hold her. He needed to feel his arms wrapped around her. He felt empty without her.

Edward stopped. Something was different. He could almost sense a difference in the air. Everything was quiet, still. He stood like a marble statue waiting for any indication why the world had suddenly gone silent. He pushed out from himself listening for any thoughts that he may come across.

Suddenly there was something he thoughts brushed against. He focused back and felt an empty space in the trees, three hundred feet up the hill. It was an empty space. It was like time and space ceased to exist. He realized he had found a way to locate Bella. Was it because they were so closely bound to each other? Was it because he had been so desperate to find her? If so, would that be a vulnerability that could someday be exploited? Something the Volturi could use against her and her family?

Edward decided in that moment no one would ever know about this weakness. Did Bella know she had this weakness? This vulnerability? It didn't matter right now. He just needed to wrap her in his arms. Make sure she was safe and secure against his body. His body ached to touch her.

He slowly approached the area where the emptiness was. He tried to make it look like he hadn't sensed the space just felt a presence. He didn't need her suddenly becoming frightened of the issue that had now arisen.

He felt a shift in the air and saw Bella appear on the ground in front of him. He walked the few steps towards her. He wrapped her into his body and held her as she sobbed. Her tears soaking his shirt.

Edward was a little shocked. Renee could cry true tears but she was half and half. It was a little strange to find that Bella could too especially when she was mostly vampire. It didn't stop him from hugging her tighter wanting to hide her from the disappointments of the world. To defend her from any of the horrors the world wanted to throw at either of them.

Edward pulled away a little and leaned down to crush his lips against hers. He ran his hand up her back feeling her body react to the action. She relaxed under his touch and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She wanted this. She needed this. She wanted an escape from the world. She needed a release from within her body. She wanted him but needed to talk to him. She suddenly put her hands on his chest and pushed away.

The physical pain shot through her body. They were tied to each other, there was no doubt about that now. Bell needed to work through her issues concerning Edward before she could completely give in to him, to them. Them as soul mates, as a couple. Them meaning forever.

Edward looked a little frightened at the idea of her pushing away from him. He was expecting that she was about to break his unbreakable heart. Had she decided that he wasn't the one for her? Was she denying the passion between them? The connection? No, she wouldn't break him like that. Would she? He held his distance she had created. He did, however, reach out and slipped his hand around hers.

"Edward, I need to know that we want each other because we want to be together. Because we love each other, even after this short amount of time. I don't want us to be together for the wrong reasons. I have seen it tear my mother apart emotionally because she was protecting my father from himself. I need to know that the way you feel for me is true and not just a mirage." Bell said as she pulled her hand out of his. She turned and pushed herself off the ground and landed on a branch twenty feet up a large pine tree. She spun around, resting on the balls of her feet and looked down at him intently.

"How can I prove it to you? How can I show you how much you have come to mean to me in such a small length of time?" Edward asked while walking over to the tree and leaning on its trunk. He wasn't going to push her by chasing her up the tree. She needed the reassurances and he would gladly work on her terms to prove it.

"I'm going to do something I've never done with anyone. Well, any vampires at least. I did it once with Alice just so I knew I could. So I would know it was possible.

Edward you have to be honest with me. You have to tell me everything you feel, hear, smell. Tell me all of it, please. I need to know I can truly let myself go around you and know you want me not need me. I want to know you desire me body, heart and soul because you love me not because your natural instinct has to have me.

If you can't be honest with me or you don't want to do this, I don't see a future us. If you are honest and go through with this, we will decide what to do if this ends badly." Bell said as she jumped to another tree ten feet away.

Edward noticed she was maintaining her distance and decided this was her was of starting her 'letting go' as she had called it. If it meant what he thought, he wanted this. He needed the answers as much as she did. He didn't want to be Charles and her to be Renee. He wanted to know that their love was basis on pure truth from the beginning.

"I want to do this. I want to prove to you that we can be together out of love not anything else. I never want anyone to have to tell me that I've been manipulated for any reason. I love you no matter what this test of yours reveals." Edward said as he looked at her. He watched as she jumped gracefully to the ground refusing to disturb the natural beauty around her.

Bella walked slowly till she stood less than an arm's length away from Edward. "Relax, let everything go. Empty your mind of everything except me. Think only about me in any way you want to but always keep your thoughts on me."

_Okay, Isabella, relax and concentrate. Allow your human side to take over. Make your heart beat. Feel the beats within your chest. One beat, two beats. Make the rhythm steady and strong. _

_Okay, next step. Let your blood flow. Feel it running through your veins. Allow it to make your skin, your muscles, your whole body warm to the touch. _

_Next. Let your scent swirl around you. Let it penetrate you. Feel it rise from your skin, through your hair and be carried on the wind. _

_Focus your emotions. Feel how he makes you feel when he touches you. Anxious. How you feel when he looks at you. Flustered. How you feel when he speaks your name. Protected. How you feel when you are separated from him. Lost. How do you feel about him? I love him unconditionally._

_Now for the hard part. Keep it all going. Let is all take over and allow your human body to do what is natural for it to do. Now, let your shield down. Lower it and let it disintegrate into nothing. _

_God, this is so hard. I don't want to be exposed. It is strange and fearful. I can't......no, I have to._

Edward stood without reaching for her. His thoughts continued to center around her.

_She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her chocolate brown eyes hold such warmth. Her pale skin is like a fresh snowfall in a meadow lost in the forest. Her body is memorizing. So desirable._

_Her heart. Her beating heart. I can hear it getting louder. It is unbelievably ear shattering. How is she doing that? It sounds like a slow love song being played only for me._

_Her blood. I can hear it flowing just beneath her skin. I can sense its pull. Its eagerness for me it take it. To own it. No, I don't need it. I want it but don't need it. I can resist that temptation._

_Her smell. Being thrown down my throat. The burning is painful. It is so sweet. So enticing. It's drawing me to her. No, don't. I can control this. I can refrain from this calling._

_I love her. I can feel everything. I can see everything. Her past. Oh god, she's been through so much. Her father, the Volturi, running, Alice. She felt loved and hate so much in her life. She loves me. She is truly in love with me. She would sacrifice herself for me. _

_She needs to know how much I love her. I love her attitude. The way she giggles, the sound coming from deep inside her body. I love the way she flips her hair over her shoulders. The way she looks at me. It melts me from the inside out._

Bella fell into Edward's arms and felt herself melt at his touch. She noticed his confusion. She pulled back and smiled. She reached up and placed her tiny hand on his cheek watching the reality dawn on his face.

He picked her up and squeezed her against her chest. He knew that his life, not his existence, was just beginning and that Bella was now his forever. He smiled a wide crooked smile as he swung Bella into his arms and took her into the deep, dense underbrush of the forest.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward laid Bella down on a soft area of grass and joined her. He rested his weight on one of his elbows looked down into Bella's eyes. They sparkled with excitement and anticipation. He would finally show her how much he loved her.

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead breathing in her sweet scent. He listened as her heart skipped a beat. She was so warm against his lips. He placed a trail of kisses down from her temple across her cheek across her lips and down her neck.

As he unbutton her icy blue shirt, he planted a kiss in every exposed part of her skin, marveling at the shivering he caused. Once the shirt had been disposed of, Edward quickly removed his. He rolled onto her and felt the heat radiating of her body onto his chest.

He leaned in and laid his lips on hers. He pushed harder against her body needing to be closer to him. He felt her wrap her hands around his face and rest them in his hair. She pulled him to her and kissed him fighting for dominance.

Edward broke away and from himself breathless. This woman was incredible and his. He pushed himself down and ripped her bra from her body. He took one nipple into his mouth sucking gently at first. He twisted the other in between his finger and thumb matching the movements. He felt her hands tighten in his hair as she raised her chest towards him.

The moaning she was making from deep inside her body sound primal and it encouraged him. He would make her scream before it was over. He placed both hands on her breasts kneading them just hard enough to make the moaning louder.

He pushed himself further down and took her pants in his teeth and tore them enough that he had full access to her beautiful pussy. He could see she was already wet with anticipation but it was the smell that drove him crazy. It smells like fresh roses after a light spring rain.

Edward felt the need pull him into her folds. He placed his tongue on lower side of her pussy and pulled it all the way up. He taste her sweetness as his tongue ran in between her pussy lips and over her hole. He savored in the glory as his tongue found her swollen clit. He stopped there making circles around it and then moved his lips around it. He caused a suction that rose her back off the ground.

She gasped at the pleasure and mewed quietly as his let go. He wanted her to moan for him. He moved his hands down her sides and pulled at her hips as he dove in for another taste. As he increased the pressure on her clit, she arched her back of the room. She wrapped her hands in his hair and let out another cry of pleasure.

He suddenly pushed his face into her pussy, again needing to be closer to her. He continued to suck on her clit feeling her body tremble under him. He removed one hand from her hip and insert two fingers into her hole pumping them in and out. He turned them slightly and knew he had found the right spot when she voiced an earth shattering cry.

When Edward couldn't take no more or her beautiful torture, he rose to his knees. He looked down at her face as he removed his pants. She looked up at him in a wanting haze. She reached her arms up and he allowed her to pull him down against her. He pushed his hips against hers and felt his cock glide smoothly inside her.

She was so tight and perfect. So warm and comforting. Edward pulled out and pushed back in feeling her tighten more, which he didn't think was possible. He continued to fuck her pushing himself out and in, watching her move under him. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth hung open. She was allowed small mews of pleasure to escape.

Suddenly three things happened at once. Bella's brown eyes flew open and looked directly into Edward's, her pussy tighten even more around him as she came violently and she screamed forgetting the world around her.

This was too much for Edward. He felt himself let go and looked down at Bella, watching her face with joy as her shot his load into her. As the spasms of ecstasy waved over him he laid his head on her chest. He laid there for a while just listening and feeling the beating rhythm of her heart.

After some time, Edward's head rose. Bella looked up at him slightly confused. "Edward, what is it?"

"Complications." was all he said.


	17. Chapter 17

**GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR DINNER?**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Go visit Katzenpfote, she is a remarkable writer.**

**I have also come across another tremendous writer by the name of Merkle. She is a very talented writer that puts so many others, myself included, to shame.**

_**How many of you think I should do a one-shot lemon involving Bella and Alice? This poll will be available till April 4, 2009.**_

Edward quickly rose from the soft earth and threw Bella's clothes that hadn't been destroyed at her. He raced to grab his own and whipped them onto his body.

He stood in the middle of the opening, listening intently. He turned as Bella emerged from the underbrush and pulled her protectively towards him.

Bell knew something wasn't right. Edward was nervous. She knew there was danger nearby. She pushed her human side into submission and through her senses into overdrive. She listened intently as she scanned the trees for the slightest movement. She opened her mouth to taste the air and took in a deep breath.

The result of her actions gave her an immediate knowledge of something she had never encountered before. The air stunk with a heavy musky smell. It was like walking into a room that had been locked up airtight for a hundred years. The taste burned her throat. She had never experienced that sensation before and decided that must be the feeling a vampire had when around humans.

Her other senses betrayed her. She saw nothing move as if the Earth had suddenly stood still on its axis. The sounds of the forest had gone silent. As if every animal, including the birds, were terrified by whatever was causing the smell.

Bell looked to Edward as he suddenly swung her around his body so he was standing directly in front of her. She peeked underneath his arm and gasped at the sight that unnaturally emerged from the trees.

There were five of the creatures. They walked on all fours but it definitely didn't take away from their size. They were well over six feet tall. They were covered from head to toe, actually paws, in a heavy coat of fur. Some of the animals had longer hair while others had short stubby hair. Their color varied also. One was pitch black as a moonless night. One was gray with dark patches on its back. Two of the beasts were brown in color, one was chocolate brown and the other was a chestnut shade. The fifth was somewhat smaller with light gray fur.

They resembled dogs but the way they moved and the way they acted suggested they were more like wolves. Bell's brain finally put the pieces together from stories she had heard. Werewolves. God, they were in trouble.

Yes, vampires were the natural enemies of werewolves and in her 300 years she should have come across them but never did. She assumed from the lack of evidence that they had been myth but the proof was far too real in front of her.

There was something about the way they acted. They were scanning the surroundings. They were searching for something and every time their eyes came back and landed on Edward and Bell they growled. Suddenly there was a howl from off in the woods. The little one stepped away from the others and raised its head letting off a very loud mournful cry in return.

They were talking to each other, answering the unseen source of the other sound. Bell pushed herself closer to Edward pushing out her shield. She needed to know why this was happening now.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

_Bella, don't make any sudden movements. These are very dangerous creatures._

_Why are they here?_

_Their protectors of humans. They misunderstood what happened between us._

_What???? What they think you were hunting me?_

_Yes. You had dropped everything that made you vampire. They sensed the human side and came to investigate. Now the human they smelled is gone. They're trying to decide what they should do._

_What to do???? I don't understand._

_There is one other wolf running a perimeter trying to find the human. Because that wolf can't find anything they are now trying to sniff the human out from this area._

_They can't sense anything from me?_

_No, all they sense is vampire. I'm not sure what they're going to do. Hold on, that's it. Bella, on the count of three I want you to run. Head straight back behind you. Alice and Emmett are close by. _

_Alice sensed this. _

_Alice can't....I'll explain later. Just do what I say, please._

_But Edward, I can make us vanish. Like I did with Jasper._

_NO!!!!!_

_Okay, tell me when._

_Hold on......okay.....ready.....three.....two.....one...........GO!!!!!_

Bell broke the contact with Edward and spun around on her heels and took off as fast as she could through the woods. She felt like she was flying as she watched the trees could past her as if she was walking on a slow stroll. She could hear rustling coming from behind her and decided the ground wasn't the best place for her to be.

Bell took a practiced step and launched herself into the air. She landed gracefully on a tree branch and jumped from tree to tree, constantly watching the ground below for any signs. Signs from Edward. Signs of the werewolves. Signs of Alice or Emmett. She continued to watch the tree limbs as she zigzagged from tree to tree trying to lose her pursuers.

A sound struck her ears that pierced her soul. It wasn't wolf. It was vampire. It was a cry of excruciating pain. Her body shook violently as she mentally imagined someone she had come to love had been hurt. She tried desperately not to mentally picture a face on the broken body.

She jumped from the last tree and landed on the soft grass that helped to create the front yard of the Cullen house. She raced faster than she ever thought possible. She needed to get the others. She needed to get help for the three family members still in the woods.

She burst through the front door to the house and took a deep breath in. There was that same disgusting odor coming from somewhere inside one of the rooms. She tracked it down and realized it was coming from within Carlisle's study.

She slowed herself. She decided that now it would be safe to vanish. She felt herself shimmer as she allowed her shield to protect her body. She came up to the doorway to the room and peered through the open door.

Inside Carlisle was speaking softly to a man in a wheelchair. She listened intently.

"These strangers are no threat to the treaty. They are our family now which protects them."

"But the treaty isn't open for negotiation. They cross the line. Two of them came into our territory."

"I understand and apologize for that. We haven't told them about the treaty. They have been on the run a long time and there have been other issues that haven't given us the chance to explain the agreement my family created with your band."

Bell had heard enough to understand that the man in the wheelchair was speaking of her mother and father. She understood why now those wolves in the forest had been there. Things had gone from bad to worse because of her. She was a danger to everyone. She was ultimately the reason Edward was fighting for his life. Why the wolves had come around in the first place.

Bell walked into the room, deciding on how to fix everything for everyone in one swoop. She allowed her shield to drop enough to re-materialize.

Carlisle looked up suddenly as Bell appeared in the middle of the room. He instantly went to attention. Bell realized she had just made mistake number two.

The man in the wheelchair turned his head and eyed Bell warily. "And you must be one of these wanted creatures?"

"Bell, where's Edward?"

Bell looked quickly down at her feet and then returned her gaze to Carlisle. "Wolves attacked us in the woods. Edward told me to run. He, Alice and Emmett are still there. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to cause all this trouble."

Bell turned her attention to the man and said very calmly, "Please, stop the wolves. My family and I will leave. Just don't let anyone get hurt because of me."

"What makes you believe you are the cause of all this, little one?"

"I just know. Please, stop them!!!" Bell whimpered as she slumped to the floor crying.

"Esme, come get Bell." Carlisle shouted and looked directly at the man. "Billy, we need to stop this. This is a huge misunderstanding that needs to be fixed before the treaty is broken."

"Fine, but I want answers when this is done." As Billy turned and wheeled his way out of the room with Carlisle following.

Bell felt her body being lifted up and cradled gently as she was carried out of the now empty room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell had continued to cry. She was so incredibly frightened that someone she loved had been or was going to die. Even if her mother and father stepped into some unknown treaty line or not, this was all her fault.

She had held onto Esme and cuddled herself onto the woman's lap. She had dosed off and soon found herself waking up, screaming from the nightmares she had of Edward's body broken, ripped apart and being thrown onto a large bonfire. She hugged her face tighter into her mother. At some point while she had been unaware Esme had handed her over.

Bell didn't want to look up. She didn't want to take the chance of looking around the room finding someone from within the 'family' missing. She didn't want the possibility to become reality. Even with her eyes closed, she could hear the sounds floating around the room.

She hear footsteps, a spring within the couch creak slightly, murmurs coming from another room. She hear wheels rolling back and forth across the wooden floor. She knew the man named Billy had come back. Had everyone else?

Bell heard a calvary approach the house and inwardly braced herself for the worst. They were on the porch, opening the door, walking into the room she was in. She couldn't take anymore of this.

Bell constantly through a guard around herself, protecting herself, making everyone believe she was a statue that nothing could break. In reality, she was a glass house being continuously bombarded by huge boulders. She could only take so much before the house collapsed. And once that happened she became the child-like figure she was now.

Bell could hear footsteps approach her and Renee. She felt herself being lifted into strong, solid arms. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck, not caring who it was. She was broken and needed the feel of security. She continued to whimper as she realized that wasn't the truth.

She only wanted one person to hold her, soothe her, tell her everything was alright. But she was so terrified that he was in the woods burning like in her nightmares. She was wishing so hard that he was here with her, hugging her tight to his chest, that she swore she was dreaming when his sweet musical voice whispered in her ear.

"It's okay, baby. I have you. You're safe."

She pulled the body closer to her as she cried openly again thinking she was finally going insane from desire. The body moved back, forcing her to remove her face from the chest and waited. Waited for what? For the reality. For the truth that her life was over. Bell slowly looked up, unable to open her eyes. She felt a kissed being planted on each of her eyes and suddenly blinked.

As her eyes focused, she saw the most beautiful angel the world had ever seen. She threw her arms around Edward's neck and wept hysterically with relief.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sometime later, Edward walked Bella into the room protectively. She had explained to him what had happened here at the house and to her. It had taken her some time to actually voice the words. Edward knew she was stubborn and wanted to keep up the appearance of being invulnerable. He told her in very plain words that she didn't have to be so strong when she didn't want to be. She would always be able to lean on him when things started to fall apart.

Everyone had been gathered in the kitchen so Bell and Edward could have some privacy. Bell looked up into the face of all gathered. She scanned the room and found her father. He had his head down. He wouldn't look at her. She shrugged Edward's arm off her shoulder and walked up to her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She needed him to know that she harbored no ill feelings towards him even after everything that had happened in the past.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the side of her head, breathing in her smell. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. He smiled and looked at her mother, who simply put a hand on each of their shoulders. Both of them opened their arms and pulled her into the family moment.

A moment later, Bell walked back and sat on Edward's lap and he promptly folded his arms around her. Bell looked again at the group in the room. Esme and her mother were creating a pile of food for the strangers at the table.

Rosalie sat in the far corner of the room, holding her nose. Bell understood why, the strangers had a very disgusting odor coming off them.

Emmett and Carlisle were missing and Bell's heart skipped a beat. She looked at Edward and mouthed Emmett's name. Edward looked up toward the ceiling with his eyes and gave her a small smile. Thank god, her partner in pranks was okay.

She found Alice holding her head as Jasper rubbed her temples and this time Bella extended her shield.

_What's wrong with Alice?_ She felt Edward jumped and giggle to herself. It felt good to laugh.

_Stop doing that. Warn me or something. Alice can't read the wolves minds and its giving her a splitting headache._

_Wolves. These strangers are the wolves from the woods._

_Yes. It's okay, the treaty is preventing 'blood shed'. We're waiting for Carlisle and Emmett to return so we can discuss what we're going to do about the treaty. Things have change with the revelation to the wolves about you and your mom. They've never heard or met anyone like the two of you._

_Okay, all that can wait for explanations later. I've got to help Alice._

Bell broke the contact again and felt Edward jump, again. She giggled. She stretched her shield towards Alice and enveloped her. The reaction was instant. Jasper and Alice both looked at Bell and smiled, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway as Emmett joined the group and walked over to join Rosalie. Trailing into the room behind Emmett was Carlisle and Billy with serious looks on their faces.

_**Sorry guys have to stop there. Big discussion coming and it will be a chapter long one. Lots of people's opinions coming.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**THE TREATY**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**I need everyone to be very critical of this chapter. I read this over three times and it made sense to me. But, of course, I know what I was explaining. Please let me know if I need to do an author's note trying to explain. Thank you.**

_**How many of you think I should do a one-shot lemon involving Bella and Alice? This poll will be available till April 4, 2009.**_

Bell took the few seconds she had while Carlisle and Billy to get comfortable. She looked at the group of individuals in the room. Well, the 'wolves' at least.

She found to her amazement there was a woman amongst them. All the myths she had heard never said anything about women. This one looked haunted. She was beautiful with her dark skin and brownish-black shoulder length hair. Her eyes twitched around the room and constantly landed on Bell. She was very petite compared to her male companions but still gave the appearance of a fighter. She had this feel to her that she wasn't the submissive type of girl who would stay in the kitchen and have babies running around her all day.

Bell looked across the table to the one the woman was glaring at from time to time and found her believing he must be the leader. He sat a little straighter than the rest. His face constantly gave unspoken instructions to the others. He paid no mind to the glares of the woman. He was larger physically than the rest. He hair was cropped short and black as night. His eyes were dark, similar to the mood his look gave.

Bell looked at the next two and found nothing special about them. They were underlings. They followed orders and did the dirty work. She was sure of it. She saw their hair was varied lengths but for the most part was relatively short like the leader's. They were watching the vampires in the room and had positioned them in a way that they would be able to move at a moment's notice. Bell decided they were the ones to watch.

Bell turned her attention to the last member of the group. He sat next to the leader. He must be the second-in-command. He scanned the room constantly as the rest of them did. He had a twinkle in his eyes and presented himself with a relaxed nature. He was remarkably beautiful for a werewolf. Bell noticed that his stature was a little more authoritative than it should be. She wasn't sure what it was that suggested that but she was sure of her assessment. He wasn't one who would fade into the shadows like the others. He would challenge anyone who didn't meet his standard. She pulled herself away from him mentally. There was something about him that worried her. Frightened her.

She came back into focus as Carlisle began to speak. "I understand there is a number of issues that need to be addressed. I'm hoping for the sake of everyone here that we can attempt to keep some sense of respect. Is everyone in agreement with this?"

The one that Bell had been frightened of spoke up confirming her earlier thoughts. "As long as your 'son' lets go of the human. It's unnatural and makes me fucking nervous."

"Jacob! You will not answer for the rest of us. You will keep your opinions to yourself. Is the understood?" The leader snarled.

Jacob paused. He must have been considering his options and finally just nodded his head. He was smart too. He knew when to answer to challenges and when to back down.

The leader looked cautiously at Edward holding Bell and then to Carlisle. "I think my pack would feel better if the vampire wasn't holding her so close."

It was then Bell realized that the comments were being made about her and Edward. How did she miss that when Jacob mentioned it? She took note of herself and noticed she was still in human mode from her breakdown. She was about to say something when Edward gently squeezed her waist.

She looked into his face and noticed the slight twitch his eyes made towards the other side of the room. She turned to find her father looking directly at her. She watched him signal to her.

_Don't speak. Don't revert. Just move away from Edward. These wolves are very skittish. I have dealt with their kind before but something is different about this situation. Just let Carlisle speak for everyone. Don't do or say anything. Do you understand me? This is serious shit, Bella. You need to do the opposite of what you think you need to do._

Bell could feel her heart begin to pound out of her chest. She made no sudden movements but slowly stood up and moved away from Edward. She decided there was one thing she needed to do whether anyone, vampire or werewolf, liked it or not. She ran her hand down Edward's cheek. She turned away, gave Jacob a evil glare and walked over to stand with her mother.

Renee turned away from the completed food and wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter. She didn't fully understand what was going on but knew she and Bella were the center of the issues.

"Is that more appropriate for you, Sam?" Carlisle asked patiently.

Sam, the leader, surveyed the room and nodded. "Now, Carlisle, I recognize you as the father of your 'family' so I will give you the right to speak for your kind. Billy, as an elder of our tribe you will have the right to speak for us. Is this agreed?"

It was now Edward's turn to object. "I don't."

"What's your issue, bloodsucker?" Jacob growled.

"First, you mutt." Edward hissed in challenge. "Second, there is another group who needs to be represented here."

"And who may that be?" Sam asked as he eyed Jacob once more.

"The Hybrids." Edward announced to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

Bell was shocked. Everyone had warned her to remain quiet and not reveal anything about herself and Edward had just done the opposite. This had to be a plan but Bell was so unsure of anything right now that she couldn't put a finger on it.

"The what?" Sam asked seriously.

"Hybrids. There are two of them here. Therefore their kind deserves representation."

"And I, now, assume that would be these two females?"

"Yes and I would thank you to not call us by such derogatory titles." Bell spit at the leader of the wolves.

"Easy, child. You need to pay some respect if your kind is to be represented." Billy said easily.

Bell felt no tension from the man and felt an underlying trust with him. She nodded respectively.

"I would like an explanation of this family before there is consideration of their voice being heard." Sam stated ignoring Bell.

Carlisle spoke before Bell had the chance. "Renee and Bell are mother and daughter. By blood."

"Well, of course, they are. You can see the similarities between them."

"But there is more. They are related by blood but also by what they are. Renee is half human and Bell is one-fourth human."

"What do you mean half and one-fourth? What is their other side?" Sam asked very nervously.

"They are part vampire."

The wolves growled under their breath. They shifted in their chairs, looking for any sign from Sam to jump. Sam gave none.

"Which of you would like to represent your kind?" Sam asked after a few moments of thought.

"I will." Bell answered immediately. Bell looked over her shoulder at her mother. She raised one eyebrow and with a look questioned her mother. Renee looked into Bell's eyes and nodded. Bell turned back and step out of her mother's arms.

"No, Bella, I won't allow that."

Bell looked over shocked at Edward's outburst. _What the fuck is his problem? Was I wrong in thinking he wasn't like my father? Is he trying to control me too?_

"Edward, this is not the time for that conversation. She has chosen. The rest will wait." Carlisle said with an irritated voice.

Edward looked suddenly at Carlisle. Bell realized Edward was listening to Carlisle's mind. This was much more serious a decision than Bell thought. But if it was that serious, why had Edward insisted on their representation in these proceedings. Whatever they were? Bell still didn't know why this was happening.

Edward sat back down on the chair he had jumped out of and looked at Bell apologetically. That was all she needed to see to know that she had been pulled into something that was so much bigger than her. She was safe with Carlisle but still in very serious danger.

"Is everyone agreed on the chosen?" Sam asked.

A few were obviously fine with the chooses. Some were okay with it. Others were definitely not. But no one argued or spoke so it was agreed.

"Bell. Billy. Shall we retire to my study?"

Bell stepped forward and instantly took the handle's to Billy's chair somehow feeling it was the proper thing to do. Billy reached over his shoulder and patted Bell's hand in appreciation. As they left the kitchen, Bell looked over her shoulder and towards Edward.

At some point in the last two seconds, Esme had come to stand behind Edward and had her arms wrapped around him. She was comforting him. He had his face buried in his hands and was shaking.

Bell was now terrified.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Once the three very different individuals were inside the study and the door was closed, Carlisle signaled Bell to a chair in the corner. Billy took a spot by the book shelf across the room and Carlisle sat in his chair behind the desk.

Bell looked between the two men not sure how any of this worked or what the need of this was.

Billy must have sensed her confusion. "Bell, is it? I know this is something you are not familiar with. This is very informal. There is no waiting for your turn. If you have anything to say or a question you want answered just speak up. Okay?"

"I have so many questions already and no idea where to start. Why are we having this meeting? Why is Edward so scared? What is this treaty and why do my 'kind', as you want to call us, have such an important presence in it? Can we just start there and see what happens?"

"Bell, let me tell you a story about the first time my family came to this area. It was after I had brought Edward, Esme and Rosalie into the family. We were hunting when the Quileute elders were doing the same. We didn't know at that moment that we were in the territory of werewolves, the natural enemies of vampires.

I spoke with the elders and explained that we were not the same as others of our kind. From that we were able to form a treaty. The basis of the treaty states we have a border. One side belongs to the band and one to us. Neither can cross without permission. The treaty also states that there is to be no humans killed by our kind within the area.

This treaty has existed for many years without incident. Until today. Your mother and father broke the treaty accidentally, which has now set a chain of events in motion cause a need to adjust the treaty if possible."

"Let me guess, this 'if possible' is where my mother and I come in."

"Unfortunately, yes. The Quileute believe you and your mother as well as any others of your kind are a danger to humans. There is a meeting going on elsewhere right now to determine your fate. There are those out there who believe you are too dangerous to exist."

"Are you saying that not only do the Volturi want us but now there is a group of werewolves who do to?"

"Who are the Volturi?" Billy asked quietly.

"They are similar to your elders. The difference being they want to control and rule our kind and decide everything for us. They enforce a set of rules that all of our kind live by. The difference between them and your elders are they use their abilities to control and recruit us. If we don't join their guards you become a threat that needs to be extinguished when the opportunity arises to do so within the rules they have created."

"You have a very difficult existence. I don't envy you, Carlisle. So you and your family are wanted?"

"Yes, we have abilities that make us extremely dangerous to the Volturi. The most important ability is that my mother and I, even being part vampire, are able to have children. The Volturi leaders, the Royals, have come to believe that if they are able to have children with either of us that they will be able to track down those who disobey and destroy them without fear of breaking their own rules. The one main rule vampires have is to never reveal ourselves to humans. My mother and I, as you already know, can pass as humans. What way better to trap a disobedient vampire. There is much more but that is the basis of our reason for being wanted. We have a large bounty on our heads."

"Wait, did you say you can have children?" Billy said and turned to Carlisle, "You do realize this complicates the issues?"

"I do."

"Could you please explain what are the issues?"

Billy looked back at Bell. "This began as a territorial dispute because of the border having been crossed, then it became about humans residing with vampires. This, I now understand, isn't dangerous for you and your mother. Both of these issues are easily dismissed. But you having children is something that needs to be handled."

"I don't understand. What is so wrong with us having children?"

"Adult vampires can control themselves from killing humans within the area as per the treaty but children. They don't have the understanding of right from wrong."

"So what you're saying is, my mother and I as 'Hybrids' would have been simply entered into this treaty had we only been Hybrids and this would have been over. But because we can have children, we are now a threat again."

Carlisle answered that question. "Unfortunately, yes, Bell. Edward understood sooner than I did where this path would lead. He wanted to speak on your behave about the importance of a new breed of vampires. This wouldn't have been allowed and now there are those who under different knowledge than what we have now are deciding your fate. But not so much yours but ours. My family's. If they feel that having humans living with us and possibly expose them to death is against the treaty then it means a death sentence for us."

Bell put her head in her hands. She realized what Carlisle was saying. Edward had wanted to be in this meeting to explain on his terms that she and Renee were in no danger. He would've have made sure the truth about having children wasn't revealed. Bell had just condemned 'her' kind to death by werewolves by opening her mouth at the wrong place and wrong time.

Because Bell had been running around as a human, coming and going from the Cullen's house constantly being chased by Edward and the others, the werewolves had become aware of her and her mother. They had gotten the wrong impression and had come to rescue them. Once her and Renee had been safe the Cullen's fate was to be decided by werewolves who now don't have all the facts. How much worse could this get?

"Bell, are you okay so far?"

"How can I be, Carlisle? Everything I have done since arriving in Forks has put everyone I love and everything I am in danger. I've only ever wanted a normal life. I could never have that because of the Volturi and now I have to run from werewolves too."

"No one has said that. Sam has sent two of the pack to stop the proceedings. Unless they are made aware of this present development, it is only the three of us who will know about me and my knowledge of your kind being able to have children."

"You're considering not telling anyone about this. Why?"

"Bell, there is something about the way you hold yourself. The way you look at Carlisle's son. I have seen it before. I see you have found your mate for life. The werewolves do this also. We call it imprinting. When they imprint it is for life. If their mate dies they never imprint and live out the rest of their lives lonely. I could see the way Edward held you, the way you touched him, the look in your eyes, the fear he has now. You two are devoted to each other. So you have a chance here."

"So what can I do to convince you personally, Billy, that my future children, if I ever have any, will never be a threat to you or your kind?"

The three people continued to talk for hours about Bell's past, her present and her future. They discussed Bell and Renee's abilities. They spoke in great length about how to rewrite the treaty to add Bell's family.

They talked about the danger the Volturi could cause for the werewolves if they came to Forks somehow aware of Bell and her family being here. This discussion became beyond Billy's ability as a representative so it was decided that Billy would return to the tribe and speak with the elders.

In the end, Bell and her families future still hung in the balance. If the elders didn't agree to them staying in Forks they would have to leave. The one thing Bell dreaded.


	19. Chapter 19

**DECISIONS**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to review my stories. I love all of you.**_

_**The poll has now been closed. Even though only 3 people voted, they all want the lemon between Alice and Bell. This will be posted before the end of the week. I promise.**_

Edward was worried for many different reasons. Carlisle and Bella had neglected to tell him anything that had happened at the meeting or why it had taken the whole night. Everyone had been removed from the house so no one was able to overhear the conversation. That was the normal procedures for private negotiations.

What made everything worse was that in the week that had passed since the meeting, Bella had become distant. She spent time off on her own. She was a complicate person and Edward was beginning to realize that a relationship with her was a constant learning curve.

He knew he loved her. He knew that there was nothing in the world he wouldn't do for her. But she was different from what he had ever thought he would want or need in a women. He had always been unconsciously looking for someone who would need his protection. Someone who would need his shoulder to constantly lean on. He admitted to himself that he was somewhat controlling.

Bella was the opposite of that in many ways but in some ways was what he had been looking for. She was independent. She had a strength that quite often rifled his own. She had spent so many years protecting herself and her family that she didn't need someone in her life to do it for her. She was stubborn and when she made up her mind no one would be able to change it.

But she needed protection. Sometimes the world was too big for her to handle. Too confusing for her to understand. There were many things in the world she hadn't encountered. She leaned on him for support when she needed to. She wasn't afraid to admit when she needed the support.

Edward and Bella were both learning when to back off and when to step in. He loved the fact that she was making him a stronger and more emotional man. When he had been human, he lived in a time when women were always dependent on men. Now, he was learning that independence was a good thing. It built a strong relationship for the both of them mentally, emotionally and physically.

But Edward still worried. Bella had shut herself down after the meeting. There was something that made her crawl back into her shell. No one had been able to break through. Not him, not her mother or father, not even Alice. Everyone was concerned but all agreed at Carlisle's assistance that she would come around when she was ready. Everyone waited and waited.

Edward sat in English class, daydreaming about his wife-to-be. That was the natural course of events Renee had told him. They were linked forever. Edward loved that thought. He loved Bella with every fiber of his being. Even after such a short amount of time, he knew she was the only person that would be able to handle his way. He was the only person who could be what she wanted.

A thought drifted into his head. Jacob. There had been something there that had scared Bella. Edward didn't need Jasper's abilities to tell him that. Bella had been afraid of him but angry at him all in the same moment that night in the kitchen. Who was this mutt to make _his_ Bella so unraveled? What right did he have to question anything to do with her? Or about her?

The bell rang bringing Edward out of his thoughts. He hadn't seen Bella since she had left for her class three hours ago. He was feeling jumpy. This was something that just didn't happen to him. Another Renee moment had told him this would intensive as they spent more time together. There was so much about Bella and her kind that was so unknown. So much for him to explore and enjoy but how long would Bella remain distant before he could find out? Not what was bothering her but how deep this desire to be together went?

Edward made his way to the cafeteria. Not bothering to get food he wouldn't be eating, he went straight to the table his family had already claimed. Well, claimed wasn't the right word. This had been their table since the first day of school in Forks and there was no one who felt brave enough to approach and demand otherwise. Edward smiled at this fact.

He appreciated the fear that people had for him and his family. It made things easier for their way of life. It wasn't like they couldn't control their thirst, well, Jasper did have issues, but the solitude that came with their kind was easier when there was an unconscious fear in humans.

As for Jasper, Edward was thankful for Bella coming into their lives. Things were easier for him. He was able to deal with the thirst with a renewed zest. He was beginning to enjoy simple things around him when he wasn't constantly occupied at controlling himself. Edward was proud of his brother.

Edward joined the group at the table and leaned in to place a kiss on Bella's forehead. She looked at him with a small smile and continued eating the food on her plate. Edward had begun to take notice of the food and their smells.

Everything still smelled awful but they all had distinct and noticeable flavors. The pizza Bella was eating had a sweet smell to it. But sweet wasn't the only flavor, there was a spicy wood flavor also. Granted the smells weren't mouthwatering to him but in a pinch he could eat it if he absolutely had to.

Bella looked at him curiously. He shook his head to her unasked question. Bella giggled softly and took the last bit of pizza in her hand and brought it to his face. She pleaded with her eyes and Edward rolled his. He heard the silence that had ensued at the table and looked around.

Everyone was staring. Edward listened to the thought roaming around Alice's head. _She's making an attempt, Edward. She's trying to open back up. Don't blow it!!!_

Realizing Alice was right, Edward looked back at Bella and slowly, cautiously opened his mouth. Bella giggled again as she put the pizza on his tongue. It tasted like a mixture of soaked cardboard and sawdust. Not that Edward knew what that tasted like but assumed it would taste just about as appetizing. He chewed it in a fashion that he had watched so many humans do and worked the muscles to swallow. It wasn't like swallowing blood. Blood was smooth and flowed down the throat. This had substance to it and felt like it was scrapping the walls of his throat on the way down.

Edward heard a gag coming from the other side of the table and glared playfully at Emmett. Bell also glared but hers wasn't so playful.

Two things happened simultaneously. Jasper jumped from the jolt of emotions that had suddenly filled the room and Bell rose from her chair and bolted at human speed out the door.

"Emmett, you have the worst timing?" Alice said as she raced after Bella.

"What??? I didn't do anything, did I?"

"I'm not sure, Em. She's been impossible lately. I can't tell anything any more." Edward said as he rose to follow.

"Edward, I know you want to help but let Alice have the reins on this one. There are so many emotions surrounding her right now. Emmett, we all know you meant nothing by that but Bella is feeling unsure of herself right now. I think for the first time in her life she's realizing the vast differences between her human side and her other side." Jasper said as he settled from Bell's roller coaster of emotions.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Edward stated softly.

"Edward, someday you will. Just be patient with her." Rosalie said uncharacteristically of herself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alice followed Bell's scent until it disappeared. _Vanished. Damn girl._ "Isabella, I know you're here. Come out and talk to me."

Bell brought herself back and walked the short distance over and sat at Alice's feet. She looked down and picked at a blade of grass.

Alice sat down on the soft ground and waited. She knew Bell better than anyone else. She had a history that far surpassed any others. She knew when to speak and when not to.

"The wolves decided. They're willing to add my family to the treaty. But they're not happy about the fact we can have children. If Mom or I become pregnant, we have to leave. We wouldn't be allowed to come back until the child is full grown."

"When did this happen? Wait. The pack knows that you can have children. Since when?"

"The night of the meeting. Billy lied to me. He said that he would keep that information to himself. He told me everything would be okay. Why do people insist on deceiving my family? They make promises and break them. Will I ever have anyone in my world be truthful with me?"

"I've never deceived or lied to you."

"Yes, you have. You just didn't know you had. You said we would be together forever. Then you left. I know it wasn't your fault but you left me without saying good-bye. I wanted to find you. I wanted to protect you and I couldn't. They came looking for us. We had to run. That's the story of my life. Being deceived and running. What kind of a life is that for a child?

How can I expect Edward to live that kind of a life? I know he loves me. I love him. But why should he have to suffer like that? Why should he have to be on the run? Never be able to trust anyone when they speak? That's all I have. Constant half-truths and deceit. A life where I can be happy one day and running for my life the next.

Edward doesn't deserve that. He deserves to be with someone who wouldn't cause him constant stress and sadness."

"Isabella Marie Swan. I never want to hear you speak this way again. Edward loves you and would stop the world from rotating for you. He wants to be there for you. Protect you. You are everything he has ever wanted in this world and more.

If you continue down this path you are walking you will do the same thing to him that 'everyone' else is doing to you. You are making him sad. He wants to be there for you. He wants you to talk to him, explain what has been bothering you. You're continuing to walk away from him. You're deceiving him at every turn. You're not being honest with him and he doesn't know what know what to think or how to help.

Sometimes he thinks that he's done something wrong or that you are just too strong to need him. Don't make him doubt himself or you. Don't doubt yourself or him. You both need each other. You are two halves of a whole. Finding out what that 'whole' is makes a relationship worth having. Don't allow your fears to deny you the happiness and love you two have for each other."

Bella sat and thought for a few moments. "Do you really believe he has the strength to deal with all this?"

"Yes and the fact that you're asking me, tells me you've been thinking about doing something you shouldn't? Isabella, think about how you would feel if you left and didn't even give him a chance to fight for your love. How much would it tear you apart? Would you be able to survive? You two are meant for each other and in some strange way I feel I have to fight too. In some way, I failed to be there when you needed me most. When you needed me to defend you. I need to make up for that. This is my time, my place to say no. I'm not letting you or Edward be miserable. You need each other. You complete each other and no one is going to stand in the way of that."

Bell had not looked up from her blade of grass but did so now. She looked into Alice's eyes and realized that she had people who would fight for her. Fight with her. Help her have the life she should have always had.

She now had the opportunity to find out who she really was. Both parts of herself. How human she could be. How vampire she needed to be. She could take the time to decide how much of each wanted to be part of her personality. She had people, loved ones, who would protect her when she wasn't able to defend herself.

Between the wolves and the Volturi, she had the right to decide what her life would be. Who she would be and no one would be able to make that choice for her anymore. She would accept the help, the protection, while her and Edward made a life for themselves. While she and Edward decided together what was the perfect balance for them both.

Bell hugged Alice and released herself into the arms of one of her oldest and dearest friends. One of her protectors. Now she felt ready to be with Edward mind, body and soul. They would be forever in both their eyes not just his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You were going to leave. You thought that would be best for both of us. All because some mutts are saying you have to leave if you have a child.

No one decides our fate. You and I forever, that's it, that's all. I'll be by your side no matter where you go. No matter what anyone says. I love you and I never want you to doubt that.

If you want to explore the two sides of yourself, I want to be there with you. I want you to decide what is a happy middle for you. My family is now our family and they will protect you when you aren't able to protect yourself. But I still don't understand why you won't be able to?"

Bell looked deep into Edward's eyes as he spoke. There was no deceit, no control. There was just love. He would kill for her, all she had to do was ask.

"Edward, it's hard to explain. My human side is vulnerable, the same as any human. If I do this I will be vulnerable. I will need the protection of everyone. I will be easy pickings for the Volturi. If they find me I won't be able to fight them off."

"Can you explain to me why you need to do this? Why you have been so distant over the last week when it comes to this decision?" Edward asked as he held her.

"Mom explained it to me a long time ago. In order for us to have children and have a complete relationship, I have to let go of my vampire side. I have to be human, completely human. No abilities, no strength. I have to allow my body to grow and adjust the same as a human, otherwise, I will never be able to have children with you. There is nothing in this world I want more than that."

"I thought you said that it would be another couple hundred years before you could have children."

"That's the truth. Even once I've done this, it'll take many years for my vampire side to adjust and live in harmony with my human side. Till now the two sides have fought for dominance. Now I am taking control and deciding what I want not what the sides want. I want to be me, Bella. Not vampire-Bella and not human-Bella. Just Bella."

Edward pulled her closer to him. He would do whatever it took for Bella to be what she wanted to be. Not for him, not for the wolves, not for the Volturi and not for anyone else. She had been doing that for too long. Now she would be what she wanted to be. Herself.

_**I know, I know. A lot of bullshit going on but necessary for the movement of the story. My story, my rules. **hehehe****_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHANGES**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**The lemon involving Alice and Bell has been posted. I titled it "Love and Friendship". Check it out and review it.**_

_**Sorry, short chapter. I wanted to bring back my cliffies everyone loves so much.**_

Renee had come and taken Bella away a few days earlier. Edward had been calling constantly, wanting to see her. He couldn't understand why Renee was denying the both of them that simple request.

She had tried to explain that the process Bella had to go through was not something Edward wanted to witness. It was a painful process. Bella had to release everything about her that was vampire. It wasn't just her abilities but her vampire side had to shut down.

Bella had explained to Edward that her vampire and human sides co-existed together but also fought for constant dominance. Her breathing was as natural as it was for a human but her vampire side made it unnecessary for her body to process the air filling her lungs. She needed to go through a period which would be comparable to a fish being yanked from the ocean and forced to live on land.

Bella had to fight her vampire side from controlling her brain. She was able to multi-task the way any vampire could. She needed to relearn how to think about one thing at a time. Teaching her brain to work out one problem before moving on to the next. Another comparison Edward had been given was taking someone with a split personality and killing one have. Drowning that half so it no longer existed. It wouldn't be able to reach out and grab hold and take over.

Bella had to re-experience all of her emotions. Fear, pain, sadness, love. Every feeling had to be formed just like a newborn child. She would have to experience fear at the hands of......Edward didn't even want to think about what they had taken her to the woods for. She needed to relive all the painful moments in her life when she had allowed her stronger side to protect her. She had to experience true pain, which again Edward didn't want to think about physically she was being tormented.

Sadness, that one was easy. They had been torn apart and forbidden to see each other. Unfortunately, Edward had to suffer with her in his own way. Love would be where he came in. Once Bella had become completely human, once her vampire side had been defeat and pushed far below the surface, he would be allowed to see her. He would show her the wonders of love, joy, happiness.

The one thing that he needed to do for her was protect her. He would have to care for her like she was a breakable china doll. Everything about her would be human. Her reaction to his touch and smell would draw her to him like a flame to a moth. The down side to this was that everything about her would draw out his natural side. His monstrous side.

Edward had spoken to Carlisle in great length about how he had controlled himself all these years. Edward had never been one on one with a human. Knowing that it was needed of him, put a lot of pressure on him. He was doubting if he had the strength to control that side of himself.

"Edward? Are you okay?" a voice chimed from behind him.

Edward looked back from the window. He had been so lost in thought he had missed the setting of the sun. The saddest part of his day. He turned to face Alice. He knew if anyone else, she would understand how much he missed Bella.

"Alice, how much longer?"

"I wish I could say for sure, Edward. How are you holding up?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I feel like my reason for being has been ripped away from me." Edward said softly looking back towards the window.

"Edward, just remember she's doing this for you. She chose to do this. She'd want you to be strong."

"Strong. How? I have to be presented to my 'mate' as a full human. How strong will I have to be to not want to rip her throat out?"

"Edward, don't bullshit me. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I know she has dropped everything for you. She let her human side take over as much as was possible that day in the woods. It was a test. You passed. She knew from that moment that you and her were meant to be together. She's going through all this so the two of you can be complete with each other. Complete physically, emotionally, mentally. She wants to be with you forever. Most of all, she wants the one thing that only you, as her mate, can give her. Children."

"Did Renee and Charles go through this?"

"No, that's why Renee had been hiding the truth from Charles for all these years. They are devoted to each other. They love each other. They two of them came together out of convenience for both of them. The truth is, they were never meant for each other. They are making the most of what they have but they will never have the love that you and Isabella will have."

I love her, Alice, and I know you do to." Edward paused. He wanted to ask Alice about her history with Bella but was afraid of the answers he would receive.

"Edward, that's our past. It doesn't make a difference in how she feels for you. She and I were something the other needed at a terrible time in our lives. She has you and I have Jasper. Nothing between her and I can ever change that. Please don't let yourself dwell on it." Alice answered vaguely to the questions she knew Edward had.

Edward decided that he wasn't going to get all answers from Alice about her and Bella's past. That was something that meant too much to the both of them. He appreciated the the fact that they had allowed everyone to know what they had revealed. Maybe someday he would get more but would wait till then.

Edward heard the phone ring from within the pockets of his jeans and taking one look at Alice's face, raced out of the room. He fished the cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Bella?"

"Yea, it's me."

Edward was shocked. She sounded so defeated. So lifeless. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that I can talk to you. Can I see you?" The voice asked timidly.

"I'm on my way, love. I'll be there in a few minutes." Edward said as he whisked his way through the woods. He swerved in and out of the trees making his way along the path. He knew this path too well.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." The voice sounded tired.

"Whatever it is, Bella, you can tell me in a minute." Edward stated as he saw the clearing to Bella's home.

"No, Edward. Please, wait." The voice pleaded.

Edward stopped short forcing the ground to ripple under his feet. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I want you to understand what your in for." The voice said flatly.

"Bella, I can handle anything. I just want to see you. I need to see you, please?"

"I want to see you but I don't know how you'll feel about what you're going to see." The voice answered.

"Bella, whatever has happened. Whatever you're going to look like. None of it matters. I love you. I always will. Nothing will change that." Edward said truthfully.

"Edward, something happened that neither my mother or I knew would happen." The voice sounded different now that Edward was truly listening.

"It didn't work."

"It worked but something more happened that we never expected. I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know if I can do this." The voice began to cry. "How can you....how can we......?"

Edward listened frightened as the voice quivered. _What could have happened to change everything so much?_

Edward came up to the house and jumped the stairs, banging on the door. "Bella, open the door, please."

The door creaked open to find Renee standing in Edward's path. "She's in the livingroom. Edward, if you love her as much as I know you do, you can help her through this."

"Renee, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Edward, this is what's wrong?" a voice sounded as Bella turned the corner into the hallway.

Edward turned and felt his eyes go wide.


	21. Chapter 21

**HUMAN**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**This has official become my favorite chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

Edward stare with his mouth hung open. He didn't quite understand what he was seeing or who this woman was.

Edward took a moment to look at the woman in front of him. She was petite with long gray hair. It was weathered and thin. The woman's body was withered, frail. She had a hard time walking. She looked as if each step was done with great care do ensure she wouldn't fall. She was weak and aged.

Edward looked the woman over. The voice that came from her lips screamed Bella but the appearance was not. He looked at the face and saw someone who could be an older relative but not his Bella. That was the fact until he looked into her eyes.

They were beautiful chocolate brown, sparkling with life. They were lovingly looking at him, piercing him deep inside. But they looked sad, scared. This woman was unsure of anything but knew life. Had a history not only with life but with him. He recognized these eyes. The twinkle in the eyes told him everything the body wasn't.

Edward walked slowly over to the woman and put his hands on her cheeks. He looked deep into those eyes and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, consciously remembering that she wasn't his Bella. She no longer possessed any vampire qualities.

He lifted her up as he continued the kiss and walked with her into the livingroom. Carefully he sat on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. He broke away from the kiss and looked lovingly into her eyes. They sat like this for a long time.

"Edward? Son, are you okay?" A voice asked from behind him.

"I'm fine." Edward said to the voice, refusing to break the contact with his Bella's beautiful eyes. He could lose himself in those eyes for all time and continue to be happy.

He could hear footsteps leaving the room. Four sets of footsteps. He mentally knew two would be Bella's parents but the other two he wasn't sure about. He didn't want to concentrate enough to figure them out. He didn't want to miss one moment, one thought, one feeling he had staring into those shining eyes.

Edward hadn't realized how much he had missed being with Bella. Her smell, her touch even her being. He continued to hold her reveling in his presence. His passion for her went far beyond being with her. He wanted everything that was her. He wanted the feelings that flowed through him, around the room, between them.

She reached up a fragile hand and laid it against his cheek. She moved herself closer and cuddled her head into his shoulder. She shivered from the cold that was radiating off him.

Edward noticed her shaking and reached out an arm to pull a blanket off the back of the couch. He wrapped her as gently as he could in it.

A cup appeared in front of him and he looked up into Esme's loving eyes. The cup held a hot liquid of some kind which Bella reached for. Edward nodded his head in appreciation and turned back to watch Bella sip carefully from the cup.

Esme ran her hand over Edward's head and left the room. It was just the two of them again. Something hit Edward in that moment. Esme was here. That meant that Carlisle was too. _Is she okay? Is there something medically wrong with her?_

He looked down into her eyes again. She must have known what he was wondering because she gave him a knowing look ridding him of all fears. It was then Edward heard it. _I'm fine, honest._

He could read her mind. Of course he could. She had no vampire abilities to hide her thoughts. She was completely vulnerable. He questioned her with his eyes. There was no need for speaking, they knew each other too well.

He opened up into her, listening to the thoughts throughout her head. _He's so beautiful. So much more than I ever knew. It's like I'm seeing him for the first time. His eyes. They're staring into my soul. He knows me so much more than anyone. Love. That's what I see. His skin is like marble. Soft, smooth, cold marble. Do I feel that way? What have I been missing? What haven't I seen before now? _

_Can you read my thoughts? Can you hear me? I want to ask but am afraid. I want to share everything with you. I want you do know everything. My love, my wants, my needs. Can you see what I'm thinking? Can you see my past? The good times, the bad times. I want you to experience them all with me._

The two of them sat and explored Bella's mind. They shared all the years she spent running. All the years she wondered about her place in the world. How she fit in the world of mortals and immortals. How she could live in both and neither at the same time. They explored her feelings towards the beauty of the world and the way it grew through her three hundreds years of life.

Edward could feel it was life not just existence. No one she or her family had ever encountered could tell them how long she would live. The ones of her kind had been few but they had lived for hundreds of years. They had sought out their kind. Had known who they were but couldn't answer any of her questions.

They watched in replay her time with the Volturi. How they had fought over their dominance of her. How they had tortured her. How they had tried to break her. Edward inwardly cried at the pain they caused her. How they made her suffer. How they had taken away her spirit. They had treated her worse in some ways than the humans they fed on. He understood the Volturi too well and understood more about why they wanted her.

She opened up about her time with Alice. Edward could feel a change. She wanted him to know everything but there was still a wall surrounding Alice. Not her feelings about her, not the experiences they had or shared but something else. Edward pulled away. This was something that played with her. The feelings teased her intimately.

He could feel her fear, her suffering. He could feel guilt. What about Alice would ever make her feel guilty? Someday she would allow that guilt out but today he had shared more about the two girls than he thought ever would.

They continued to search and explore everything that made Bella who she was. Why she was so stubborn. Why she cared so deeply for her family and friends. Why she had trouble calling people friends and family. Why is was so difficult to open up and expose herself. The real her.

They continued well into the night, not speaking a word to each other. Any questions Edward had, she answered without him having to ask. He found he now had been a little bird watching her life in replay and had experienced everything she had done. All her decisions and the reasons behind them. They were truly one person now. They continued until Bella fell asleep.

Edward pulled back from her mind, not wanting to intrude in her dreams. He had always been fascinated about dreaming and what people dreamed about. He was curious but knew she wouldn't approve of his intrusion without her permission. He respected her too much to hurt her in that way. He just continued to hold and protect her throughout the night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell woke the next morning. She was sore and stiff. A human body didn't hold up very well especially when that body was old. She and her mother had noticed the age immediately. Thankfully because she was only 300 years old the aging process had been subtle. Had it been her mother there wouldn't have been any hope.

This was something Bell was willing to do no matter what the consequences. She needed to do this to confirm that her and Edward were made for each other. If he could love her as a human, frail and all, then they could face any issues together without worry.

Bell would never have to protect herself like her mother did with her father. She didn't want that kind of life. Even in the last few days Bell had seen the strain on both of her parents. Something like this in human terms would have ended a marriage. Since they were physically tied to each other, they had to work everything out. They would have to work through the mental and physical damage that had been caused.

Bell never once blamed the man holding her. He had brought the truth out and had started the healing process for her parents. That was something she wasn't strong enough to do. She was too afraid of the consequences of her actions. He did what he felt needed to be done to protect her and for that she was ultimately grateful. Maybe now, after all these years, her parents could have a relationship based on true love not just a mental love.

Bell looked up into Edward's eyes. She noticed them truly for the first time. They sparkled with such a beautiful sunset gold. She could see they had gone a little black. He needed to feed. _Why didn't he go while I was sleeping?_

"I couldn't bare the thought of being without you. I didn't want to miss one moment of looking at your beautiful face while you were sleeping." Edward answered.

Bella felt a little uncomfortable. "You can read me? I forgot about that. It feels weird not having my thoughts be my own."

"But they are. Your dreams were at least. Once you fell asleep I pulled back. I won't intrude without your permission." Edward replied.

Suddenly Bella's stomach growled. _This is so strange. This shit just doesn't happen to me._

"Breakfast time for the human." Edward joked.

Bella looked at Edward and narrowed her eyes. "Fuck off."

"Well, at least you still have your spirit. We know for sure that's a human trait." Edward laughed as he stood up with her still in his arms and headed for the kitchen.

A short time later as Bell scooped the last of her food into her mouth, she looked around. Her mother was drinking her normal breakfast drink. Human blood. _This is a little creepy. _Her father stood in the window staring into the woods. _He's been doing that a lot lately._ Esme was finishing the dishes in the sink. Carlisle was reading from some journals he had brought from his home. All in all, a peaceful scene.

"Are you ready for a day out?" Edward asked leaning in.

Bell saw her father twist his head just a little, contemplate saying something and then changed his mind, and turned back to look out the window again. Bell looked sideways to Edward and nodded. _What do you have planned?_

Edward smiled and shook his head. He wasn't giving up anything. He rose from the table and picked up her dishes, gave them to Esme and walked back to the table. He reached out his hand and waited for Bella to take it. She quickly kissed her mother and headed out of the house with him

Once outside, they walked towards the woods. Bell took in a large breath of air. _Everything is so different._

"What's different?" Edward asked curiously.

"Edward, stop doing that. It's a little unsettling." Bella grumbled.

"Sorry. It's just so fascinating being able to read you. So will you answer my question?" Edward apologized.

"Everything. The smells, the sights. The smells are less intense. The woods, the grass, the air itself. The look of everything is so dull and cloudy. The color aren't as vibrant. It's just different. I'm not use to it."

"Can I show you something?" Edward asked patiently.

Bella looked questionably but nodded. Edward scooped her into his arms and raced into the woods. He went slower than he was use to. He didn't want to harm her. She was human after all.

"Faster, Edward. So much faster." Bella squealed excitedly.

Edward was overjoyed to find her enjoying her experience. He sped up and shot around the trees. The wind whipping her hair into his face. He purposely breathed in her scent. She smelled as beautiful as she was visually. He rounded the corner of the last tree and slowed to a jog.

Bell felt Edward slow down and come to a stop. She was put onto the floor of the forest. The sight in front of her was memorizing. It was a beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers. She could hear a brook off in the distance. She walked away from Edward breathing in the freshness and intoxicating beauty of the place. She turned with a smile on her face and stared in awe.

Edward had followed her far enough that the trees still hung their shadow over him. As she turned, he stepped forward allowing the sun of the early morning to hit his body. He could feel the rays touch him, warming his body.

Bella walked back towards him. He was incredible. The sparkle in his eyes did no justice compared to the shine on his skin. He twinkled light diamonds. It was like someone had showered him with glitter. His body almost glowed. She reached out and touched him.

The feel was smooth like a rock that had been polished and shined by a river for hundreds of years but the light radiated through her fingers causing a glow to her skin. She looked up at his face and ran her hand across his cheek memorizing every second, every image.

Edward shivered as he saw himself in her mind. He could feel the love and passion that flowed through her body. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her up off the ground and leaned in. He swept his lips across hers gently feeling the warmth of her skin.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, deepening the kiss. She needed him. She wanted him. She would have him forever.

One second Bell was overwhelmed in glory, and the next she was screaming in horror as a dark image caused Edward to drop her, as he was dragged halfway across the meadow.


	22. Chapter 22

**STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, WOLVES**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**I will be the first to admit I am not a Leah lover but she has a lot of issues I can relate to. She needed her time in the spotlight.**_

Bell shrank back into the edge of the woods. She watched as Edward was thrown around the meadow. She stared in disbelief as the werewolf leaped forward growling. He landed solid on Edward's chest, knocking him in the ground causing a rip in the soft earth to open.

Bell was about to scream when she felt her body being lifted and thrown into a soft pile of fur. She felt the weight under her shift and she gripped into the warm rug instinctively. She hid her face as she saw the trees whip by her.

She needed to think. She needed to find a way to take control of the situation. She needed to get back to the meadow and help Edward. The wolves primary goal was to protect humans. They would never recognize her as she was. They believed Edward was killing an old woman.

_How can I take control? How can I get away from this wolf and get back to the meadow? Oh, Edward, please be okay. I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you in my life. Oh, god, he is everyone to me. I love him. Please let him be okay._

Bell felt a strange sensation flowing around her. She felt herself lifting up and away from the wolf. She could see him cut a sharp path of dirt in the ground as it came to a stop. She watched it turn in time to see her crash back to the ground. She felt the earth come up and attack her. She felt the pain rip through her body.

She realized it wasn't the pain of the earth hitting her. This pain was coming from deep inside her. She felt her body being torn open from the inside, severing her skin like a knife. The pain was agonizing but turned excruciating as it became a burning. She felt her heart heating up and expand.

Bell felt as if her insides would explode. And suddenly they did. She felt her consciousness split away from her body. She watched herself twist against the scorching pain.

She watched in amazement as her skin tighten and the wrinkles of the old woman vanished. The old woman's hair thickened as quickly as the chocolate brown locks pushed through overtaking the gray. She could hear the snapping of the joints as the aging of the woman's body reversed and strengthened. She marveled in the light in the old foggy eyes brightened and burned blood red and dimmed to a golden brown.

Bell felt her spirit drift back down and the last thing she saw was her body buck from the connection as she settled back inside. She felt a wet, warm touch against her cheek and looked with a new clarity to the wolf beside her. It was worried, terrified by what it had seen. She reached up a hand and ran it carefully down its neck.

"Please, I need to get back to the field. It's a misunderstanding. Please?" Bell pleaded.

The wolf understood how Bell was and felt the need of despair in her voice. The light gray wolf gently picked Bell up and placed her on its back. It turned and flew through the woods back towards the field.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward felt his body tearing up the ground beneath him. He turned his head in time to see a gray wolf flip Bell onto its back and race into the woods. _They think I'm trying to........_That was all Edward was able to think as the copper red wolf charged at him again.

Edward launched himself off the ground and over the wolf as it lunged towards the earth. Edward listened for a moment for the wolf's next move. It was a good thing no one had explained Edward's ability.

Edward saw the wolf would move away for a moment, circle and charge. Edward waited for the proper moment. As the wolf circled, Edward watched and pounced onto the wolf's back at the moment it charged. Edward had no wish to break the treaty. He just had to find a way to incapacitate the beast.

He wrapped his arms around the thick neck. Edward applied enough pressure to choke but not kill the animal. He couldn't risk permanent damage. He was thrown around as the wolf tried to shake the unwanted hold. Slowly, Edward's pressure was producing results. The wolf was becoming sluggish. His legs were wobbling beneath him.

Suddenly, Edward felt a force smash against him and he found himself flying across the meadow again. Landing less than two feet from him was a very large pitch black wolf. Edward had no time to react before the wolf flew forward with his teeth bared. It was coming straight for Edward's neck.

As Edward prepared for the end of his existence he saw momentarily movement from the corner of his eye. Someone or something attacked the black wolf and throw it into the woods. Edward jumped up and prepared himself for another attack.

It only took a split second for him to realize who had saved him. She was more beautiful than he thought possible. Her hair was waist length now, such a deep brown it was almost black. Her eyes met his and he felt his dead heart melt. Within the deep brown was a wash of gold similar to his own. The sun hit her skin and radiated an array of colors. She stood with a new sense of strength. She was different. Stronger both mentally and physically. He smiled as she mouthed the words 'I love you'.

Edward watched as a smaller gray wolf approached from behind her and he pushed himself off the ground, ready to attack. He stopped short as Bella's hand flew up. She reached down and ran her other hand over the wolf's head.

Everything and everyone within the field stopped, shocked. The russet colored wolf had regained consciousness and growled angrily at the gray wolf who denied a response.

The black wolf emerged from the shadow of the trees and snarled in the direction of the wolf beside Bella. The wolf answered back with a thunderous roar. Edward tried to listen to the wolves but couldn't make out the thoughts. They were too angry for the words to make sense. Edward was blind.

He stepped towards Bella. She raised her hand, again, stopping him. Something was definitely going on. Something profound had happened between the wolf and Bella. They were connected somehow.

The two wolves on the other side of the field suddenly shook and reverted back to their human forms. Sam and Jacob both remained where they were. Edward watched Bella turn her head and knew why. Both of the men were naked. The gray wolf howled what sounded like a chuckle.

Edward felt a push in the air and realized Bella and the wolf were communicating. Bella had everything back. Her youth, her abilities, everything. But there was more, she had a relationship of trust with this wolf.

"Leah, you can't do this. It's unnatural. This is not the way of things. You will listen to me." Sam yelled at her.

The wolf, Leah, shimmered and changed back into her human form. Edward found himself looking away now. She also was naked.

"You saw into my mind. You saw what I saw. The vampire wasn't attacking a human. He was showing his love to this woman. Do you even understand that word, Sam? Probably not. You don't love anyone but yourself. There is nothing between you and I. You have your pack and I have chosen mine. I am with Bell. She is my family now. I have chosen." Leah challenged.

"This will not go away, Leah. You can't do this, the elders will not allow it."

"Fuck you, Jacob. Would you like me to say what was roaming around in your head? I didn't think so. Don't challenge or demand me. I'm not your property. I have free will and I have chosen. Tell the elders. I will not turn my back on Bell or the vampires. She has the right to accept and she has." Leah charged.

"Fine, accept your fate. We'll see if the treaty stands after this." Sam stated.

"The treaty has nothing to do with this. This has to do with me. I can't stay and watch you with Emily everyday. I can't pretend I'm okay with it. Not anymore. You overreacted today and that just tells me how unsafe I am around you. I will not be with someone who will be my death someday. I want to be with someone who would fight for her love."

The two men looked at each other and spoke briefly. Without another word, they turned and allowed the trees to swallow them.

Edward turned and stared at the two women standing in the middle of the field. _What the hell just happened?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After the men melted into the woods, Bell raced into Edward's arms. She kissed him passionately. She held him tightly. Nothing in the world existed at the moment except him. She ran her hands through his hair.

"Bella, wait. How?" Edward asked as he continued to lay kisses across her cheek and down her neck.

"My love for you. My emotions taking over. My worry, my wanting to protect you. My wanting you to be safe. It was like my body and mind both decided that my love for you was all that mattered. I needed to know you were safe." Bell replied unsure of the truth or how to explain it.

"And her?" Edward questioned as he pulled back and motioned towards Leah.

"Leah and I have some sort of a connection. She saw me transform back. She was apart of my change. She and I are as connected as any sisters could be. I don't understand it myself but that's the best way I can explain it." Bell said confused.

"I think I can explain." Leah said as she pulled a shirt from off her ankle and pulled it over her body. "Whatever it was that Bell, Bella, whatever.....anyways whatever it was that happened to her, I was pulled into it. I recognize the differences in her. The length of her hair, the color of her eyes, the way she presents herself. These are physical characteristics of me. I don't know if there is any other differences but she and I are connected now. She is my pack and anyone connected to her.

I feel a bond with her. Nothing can break it. It's not like the wolf pack when you can move from group to group. I can't leave. I know, call it a feeling, that Bell can no longer be separated from me either. It's not a physical separation but a mentally one. She and I are now family in every way.

I guess you could consider it similar to imprinting but instead of imprinting for mating it is for family. I have been an outsider with my pack since Sam imprinted with my cousin. Sam and I were lovers until his change. Because he didn't imprint with me, he had to break up with me. I didn't understand it at the time and he had imprinted with my cousin. Once I changed I understood. I was angry and still am. I had to stand by and suffer watching the man I loved, love another. What made it worse was she was family.

I have heard of this happening one other time. It was many years ago. A male within our tribe lost his family. He never felt apart of the tribe after that. He felt like an outsider looking in. One day he came upon a human male. He was injured badly. The man cared and treated the other man's injuries. The family imprinting didn't happen instantaneously, like with Bella and I, but it happened. They became brothers in each sense of the word. The man gave up his wolf ways and the two lived the remainder of their days as family."

"Not meaning to sound rude or selfish but, where do I fit in all this?" Edward asked cautiously.

"You are Bella's mate, in every sense of the word. That makes you my brother. I would give my life for both of you. I can already feel the connection, the love of family, for both of you. Where you go in this world I will follow."

"And what happens if Bella or I refuse to accept this?" Edward asked plainly.

"I will have to accept that." Leah answered.

Edward could hear her thoughts. He didn't want to intrude but he needed to know how serious she was about this 'family imprinting'. He saw her crumble. The thought of being separated from her 'brother and sister' was a death sentence for her. There would be nothing left in this world for her. She would never be able to survive without, at the very least, Bella in her life. Edward couldn't find it in himself to harm another being in such a horrific way.

"I believe you." Edward said and turned to Bella. "We can make this work, right?"

"The three of us together forever. My sister and my mate. I have a true family. Something I've been searching for my whole life." Bella smiled and hugged them both.


	23. Chapter 23

**ANGER AND DEATH**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Thank you to all of you who added this story to their favorite list: -vampluv-,Boysinbooksrbetter, Elisabeth Mason Cullen, Its(dot)Time(dot)To(dot)Party, Kane the girl, celia azul, pammym13 viva la vee and most importantly, Katzenpfote, my FF4E.**_

"No. Fucking. Way." Rosalie screamed. "I will not have a stinky, smelly mutt living here with me."

Bell was pissed. The fight had been going on for nearly an hour. She was at her wits end. Leah had already blown up twice, once resulting in her transformation that nearly leveled the livingroom. Once Edward had been able to make mental contact with her, she had calmed down and was now hovering in a corner trying desperately to control herself.

Bell snapped. She was done with the 'you do what I say' attitude people kept throwing at her. "Fine, Rosalie. Say whatever you want. Leah is as much my sister as Alice. If she isn't welcome in this house then I'm not either. I will not step foot back in this house."

Bell turned and headed for the door. Edward reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Love, stop. We can work this out."

"No, Edward, I won't stay here with that woman. If I see her outside this house I won't be responsible for my actions. I will not stand by and listen to her remarks and the names she's calling Leah. I won't listen to it anymore. She has no right to belittle my friend. I'm going back home with my parents."

Bell practically flew across the room and wrapped her arms around Leah and promptly vanished.

Edward turned and glared at Rosalie. "Why? Why do you have to be the most self-centered evil bitch? Leah is my sister now. I may not be entirely comfortable with the idea but I saw into her thoughts. Whatever happened to change Bella back into herself had to do with Leah. I owe that woman everything. You didn't see Bella, Rose. She wasn't herself. She was different. Leah helped and now they're tied for life."

"I don't care....." Rosalie started.

"That the problem, you don't care about anyone other than yourself. Fine, you make your choice. I've made mine." Edward growled and turned and disappeared out the door.

Rosalie stood stunned. Her brother had just chosen a mutt over his family. She looked around the room. Everyone who had stayed through the fight stared in horror over the rip that had come between the members of her family. She wasn't going to take the blame for any of this. She stormed out of the room.

"What the hell are we going to do about this one?" Emmett asked quietly as he followed his wife.

"It'll be okay, Emmett. It just has to be." Alice stated as she focused on her visions to try and find a solution.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Edward followed Bella's scent. Now that they were connected for 'life' he was able to track her. It was a bad way to think about it. If the Volturi ever found out he could now find her he would be wanted more by them. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

Edward reflected over everything that had happened. He never thought he would find the one person that could challenge him. Challenge his heart, his love. He never thought there would be anyone in the world who challenge his love for his family. He was torn.

Now he had two families. One he owed everything to and the other he would kill to protect. If he was forced to, would he sacrifice one for the other. He shook his head. He wouldn't allow it to come to that. Bella would never let that happen.

She loved Alice too much. She loved him too much. Now, Leah was added to the mix. Somehow he would find a way to have Bella and his family. Leah couldn't be blamed for any of this. Something extraordinary had happened between Bella and Leah. Bella had no reference to fall back on and neither did Leah.

Maybe Renee would have answers to the questions that were floating around inside his head. She said she had known someone who had gone through this life altering change. Someone who had released everything that made them special for the one they loved.

Edward came out of the woods and found himself staring at Bella's parents' home. Something had to give. If he and Bella were going to have a life together they couldn't continue to live separately.

Edward started across the lawn towards the house and stopped. He took in a deep breath. Something was wrong. There was a smell that got stronger as he got closer to the house. Who was it? It was a smell he recognized but couldn't figure out where he had smelt it before.

He came around the corner of the house and saw the front door was open. No it wasn't open, it was missing. The door had been torn away from its hinges. Edward approaching cautiously. He had no idea what was waiting for him inside the house but could tell Bella had been there.

He looked through the window and seeing nothing he continued towards where the door had once been. The smell was stronger now and it wasn't just one smell there were three distinct smells. There was something about the scents that caused Edward to pause. The scents were heavily laid with death and fear.

As he approached the opening to the house, Edward could smell blood. Human blood. Something was definitely wrong. He heard movement just a few feet inside the house and crouched.

Waiting for the right sound of movement, he swung himself into the house. He was ready for anything that came at him but wasn't prepared for the sight his eyes would encounter.

On the floor less than three feet away was the door. Shattered, splintered into three distinct pieces. Beside the remains of the door was Charles.

He was white. Not pale as he should have been but white. A ghostly white. He was covered in blood. He had been in a fight, there was no denying that fact. This fight had been bad. Something had managed to twist his arm in a very irregular angle. His leg was obviously broken. The gash running from his temple down across his eye socket and over his nose was deep. His eye was missing. All that was left was an empty hole.

He was whimpering but not from pain. Edward knew the whimper would soon become rage and torment because of what Charles was holding in his arms. Renee. Edward was unbelievably shaken. His love's mother was dead. Not dead like vampire dead but human dead.

Renee's body was lacerated with burn marks. It looked like something had whipped her body with acid. Edward saw blood, so much blood. But it was Renee's face the scared him the most. Her beautiful face was twisted. Had she still been alive she would be screaming in terror. She had been petrified at the moment of her death but there was more. Her eyes were still blazing with pain. She had died an extremely excruciating death.

Edward felt his dead heart jump to life. He looked back at Charles. He would know who did this. Charles looked up in anguish at Edward.

"I was hunting and on my way back.......I heard the screams coming from the house.....I got here in time to see Bella and that wolf-woman being dragged away.......Edward, they have my baby......they did this to.......she was my life.....please, help me......" Charles shook violently from the dry sobbing.

Edward couldn't look away as he grabbed his cell phone and hit one well practiced button. The phone rang a half ring before it was answer.

"Edward, what's going on? Alice is down. She's caught in a vision and just continues to scream 'twins'. Edward? Son?" Carlisle asked hysterically.

It only took one word to put everything into perspective. Edward uttered the one word that would shake the foundation of any vampire. "Jane."

_**Yes, again with a short chapter. Don't worry, though, the next couple will be fairly long for obvious reasons.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**THE CHASE PART 1**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

_**Yes, the Jacob-hater rears her ugly head.**_

_**The next two chapters happen over the same time period but from two different points of view. Enjoy and review.**_

Edward thought back to two days earlier raced down the highway outside Phoenix. The sun was going to come up shortly and the group in his car needed shelter before that happened.

He had waited with Charles until Carlisle arrived and then raced in the direction Charles had told Edward the group had gone. He had followed Bella's scent until he came to the main road. The scent stopped there. They had to have gotten in a vehicle.

It was at that point he raced home. By the time he got there, Carlisle had arrived with Charles and Renee's body. It was too late to save her. They had moved her body into one of the unused bedrooms. They couldn't take the time to do anything else as they needed to concentrate on finding Bella and Leah.

As soon as Renee's body had been brought in the house Alice had completely melted mentally. She was not only stuck in a vision but now she had seen her 'sister's' mother's beaten and disfigured body. All she had been screaming for two hours was the same words over and over. 'Twins, pain, death'. No matter how much Jasper tried he couldn't break the emotional meltdown.

Carlisle had immediately gotten on the phone with Billy and explained everything that they knew. Billy had told him he would speak to the elders and contact him as soon as he had news. Everyone sat on pins and needles for nearly six hours waiting. Then the call had come. There was a mixture of good and bad news.

The good news was that the wolves would honor the treaty and help find the women. As upset as they were over what had happened in the meadow and with Leah they felt they knew that the bad news they had would overshadow the issue and could potentially kill the treaty. The wolves were already searching by the time the news arrived at the Cullen house.

The bad news was the news that had destroyed Edward's world. One name was mentioned before the explanation was heard. Jacob. At first no one understood why he was the bad news. The wolves had gotten only a moment of communication within Jacob's head before the Volturi killed him. He had imprinted on Bella. Somehow he had managed to keep this from the others.

He had broken the agreement during the talks and had come back to the house. He had heard the conversation between Carlisle, Billy and Bella. He learned about the Volturi and from there found a way to contact them. In a very sick way, he had decided that if he wasn't able to have Bella then no one would.

He had told them where to find her. He didn't realize that after they had her, they would have no further need for him. It had been a vital mistake on his part. Jane had attacked him, bringing him down in mere seconds. The others had destroyed him viciously. From what was known he continued to beg for Bella to love him and save his life.

The elders agreed with Carlisle that once the present situation was over, they would talk and accept whatever fate the vampires would ask. This whole thing had happened because of one of their kind and, therefore, it was their responsibility to make it right.

Everyone had a different reaction to all the cause and effect of Jacob's actions.

Alice was mentally broken. Once she had been able to break the connection with the vision, she went into seeker mode. Her emotions had shut down, according to Jasper, who kept a constant watch over her. Alice couldn't see Leah so she concentrated on Bella, which didn't do a lot of good since her future was cloudy to Alice, and Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi. She decided that somehow between the two she would be able to pick up some hint as to what the next move would be.

Jasper worked his magic between Alice and Charles. One had no emotions and the other was in mourning for his wife and missing child. He was fighting a losing battle on both fronts but never gave up. He had been silent for the past two days except when Alice had gotten her glimpse. At that moment he went into battle mode and worked out a plan to rescue the girls.

Esme did what she was best at. She consoled Charles. She kept a watch on him to ensure for Bella's sake that he didn't do anything foolish. She was a rock for him to lean on when he was ready to talk. The love she had for everyone made her the perfect person for the job.

Carlisle and Rosalie had started the phone calls to anyone they had good ties with. They had even gone so far as to contact the Romanians, Vladamir and Stefan, and ask them for their help. These vampires hated the Volturi more than anyone else. To find an opportunity to bring them down was a bonus and Carlisle used it to his advantage. There were vampires searching everywhere for any information.

Emmett and Edward were itching for a fight. There was nothing they could do except wait. It was the worst two days of Edward's existence. He had found his soul mate. He had promised to protect her and now she was gone. She had been snatched away from him with very little effort. He worried constantly.

He wondered if Bella knew about her mother. Had she witnessed it? Was she okay? After everything they had fought through to be together was it going to end like this? There were so many questions. But the only ones that circled through his mind was if she was alive, if she was hurt, if he would find her in time?

Edward now was winding his way around the streets on the outskirts of the city, thinking about all of it. He could hear Emmett grumbling in his seat. They both knew where they were going. Alice had gotten a vision almost seven hours ago. Before she had had a chance to explain anything the call had come in.

Two of Jasper's old acquaintances, Peter and Charlotte, had called with news. They had by some miracle seen Jane and Alec heading to Phoenix. They weren't able to see anyone else with them but that didn't mean anything.

That was where Alice's vision took over. It was able to add some details and some answers. Bella was still alive and for the most part unharmed. There was no indication about Leah. Jane and Alec were not acting alone. Even though these two were dangerous on their own there was one other with them that scared anyone who loved Bell and Edward. The most dangerous in the group was Chelsea.

Chelsea could break the mating bond between Bell and Edward. Her power would allow her to convince Bell that Edward didn't love or care for her. Wouldn't be bothered one way or another if Bell lived or died. Because of this terrifying development, everyone was racing for a way to keep the group away from any major cities that provided international flights.

Jane, Alec, Chelsea had Bell and Leah, as far as they knew, held up in a warehouse near the airport. With the sun coming up they would wait until evening to fly to Italy. That would be the ultimate destination.

Thanks to Rosalie and her expertise in mechanics and the fact that vampires had a need for speed, the normal one day trip had been cut down considerably. Now all they needed was a place to stay and Alice, who was in the car behind them, had taken care of those details on the drive down.

The Regency Hyatt was only a few miles from the airport. With an insanely large payment they had secured the VIP suite and a quiet entrance into the hotel. From there they would wait until the sun started to set before heading out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The day had moved slowly by vampire standards. The band of vampires had researched and visited with Peter and Charlotte to find out what details they could. They had found out that the Volturi entourage had camped out in a mobile storage yard a mile or so away from the airport. It created a straight run for them to hit the airport without causing any disturbance.

The last thing that group would want was attention. Even if the airport provided international flights they would most likely have a private jet waiting for them. This meant having to decide on educated guesses and assumptions where they would head for at the airport. More importantly when they would leave the storage yard.

If a confrontation could be held there it would be less likely to draw attention than it would at the airport. Peter and Charlotte were again required to help. They were nomads who had found uses for humans other than food. They were on the phone with these contacts as they did the dirty work and scrounged for information and confirmation of the information. It paid off.

Edward had been pacing the overpriced room on the top floor of the hotel, trying to figure out why Phoenix. _There had been other places in the country that they could've taken the girls. What is so important about this place? There's something we're missing. What the hell could it be? _Edward was so frustrated he didn't realize what he had done until it was too late.

Jasper flew to Edward's side. Edward could feel the calm emotions floating around him, penetrating his body. He turned a little more relaxed to see Alice retrieving a broom and dustpan and heading for the corner of the room. The pieces of a stone gargoyle laid shattered on the marble floor. Edward hung his head and turned to stare out the window.

The sun was creeping very slowly across the sky. Too slowly for Edward. He was going to lose his mind if this too much longer. That's when it dawned on him why they had chosen Phoenix.

"Peter, Charlotte. Has there been any movement at the storage yard?" Edward asked nervously.

"No, the humans are still watching but there's been nothing."

"Someone needs to get over there. Something is wrong. Wrong with this whole thing. Why would they come to Phoenix? They could have gotten a flight from anywhere. Some place with less sun. Why here?" Edward stated.

"No clue." was the general answer throughout the room.

"Bella's abilities. She was able to hide Jasper during the attack by James. She did it again the other day with Leah. They're going to use it to sneak out of the city, if they haven't already. We're stuck here because of the sun and now they're god knows where." Edward explained.

"Fuck, you're right." Jasper replied. Now he was pissed. Someone had outfoxed an army man. A strategist. This had just gone beyond personal for him now. "Peter, get them to check that storage unit."

Everyone waited till the phone rang confirming their fears. "It's empty." Charlotte stated as she hung it up.

"I need to get over there now. Bella will leave something, anything to tell us where she's being taken." Edward said as he raced around the room, finding anything that could protect him from the sun.

"Hopefully." Alice replied.

"What do you mean by that, Alice?" Edward hissed.

"Remember they have Chelsea with them. It could be bad already, Edward." Alice answered frightened.

"Bella will fight. She will keep that shield of hers up and fight. She won't let them win. She won't allow that to happen not after everything we've gone through. She just won't." Edward replied, more convincing himself than anyone else.

"We need a way to get over there and track them." Emmett stated and then turned and spoke towards on of the bedrooms. "You, you can do this."

"I won't do anything to help that bitch." A voice answered from within the room.

"And who preciously are you calling a bitch?" Edward snarled.

Sam walked out of the bedroom. He had been forced here by the elders and wasn't very happy about it. His issues with Leah were very well known and had caused him many problems. "Leah, of course. I have nothing against Bell."

"So then do it for her. She's in danger because of your kind. You owe her that much. Your problems with Leah are irrelevant." Emmett answered as he stood between Edward and the man-wolf.

"Fine. God, what a person has to do for a bloodsucker." Sam growled as he headed for the door.

"I'm warning you now, mutt. If any harm comes to Bella, you won't have to worry about the treaty. I'll kill all of your kind, and continue killing them until either you're all dead or I am." Edward promised.

"Good luck trying." And with that, Sam was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Vampires were known for being able to become statues without even thinking about it but the pacing and anxiety within the suite was excruciating for everyone. Alice was constantly searching for answers. Emmett and Edward had Jasper on full alert and agitated. Peter and Charlotte listened as Jasper retold what he could about Bella and her family.

The nomads found the idea of vampires having children fascinating. The fact that the Volturi were trying to breed a blood line of royalty was a horrifying thought. This was the fear that everyone had to accept and fight against. Bell and her kind would have some on her side and others against her. Charlotte suggested innocently.

Bell and her kind would be something that some would fear. Vampires were not naturally able to breed so why should that change. Her kind would always be on the run. Eventually the Volturi would create devastating laws about associating with her kind. This would cause fear and panic amongst the vampires. There would be death and carnage everywhere. A war could possibly ensue. The Volturi would enjoy that. Keep the targets off their backs.

This would also be the reason some would side with Bell's kind. The fear that the Volturi would gain more power and control. Bell's kind had as much right to live and grow as anyone else. Because of that they needed their rights to be preserved not be turned into outlaws for a reason they have no control over.

Edward was fascinated hearing Charlotte's take on the pro's and con's of Bella's kind. He felt a connection with the nomad. He was beginning to understand of Jasper had become friends with them. Strategists, all three of them. Always picking a side to a war and fighting till the death for their belief. He admired them for their convictions.

The phone rang and Rosalie picked it up, recognized the number she threw it to Edward. He answered and after listening replied, "We'll be on the I17. Meet us just outside the city."

Edward hung up the phone and looked at everyone in the room. "I know you heard him. They did it. They used her against us. She left a trail he was able to pick up and they're heading north. The trail is about two hours old. We need to move, now."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The two cars head north out of the city. Unfortunately, it was at the beginning of rush hour traffic which put them a little further behind the Volturi. They found Sam along the way.

It had been decided to have him travel in the second car since there was obvious issues between him and Edward. He had his head out the window sniffing the trail and found when the highway met with the I40, it didn't merge with it.

The trail led them into Flagstaff and onto the 180. Edward knew where the trail was leading them and knew what was suppose to happen there. He flipped open his cell phone and immediately called Carlisle.

"They're heading for the Grand Canyon. They have no intentions of taking her to Europe. These three are working on their own. They plan on getting rid of Bella. She too much of a threat to them."

"Makes sense. We're on our way. Edward, I'm not sure if we'll make it in time." Came the voice on the other end.

"Try, Carlisle. I don't know what kind of shape she'll be in when we find them." Edward pleaded and hung up the phone.

"I don't understand, Edward." Alice stated.

"Think, Alice. If they bring her back and Aro is able to control her, she's a threat to the guards. Jane and Alec head the guard. They'll lose their status. They'll no longer be the asset they are now. Control over your own children. Why would you need anyone else. They'll breed with her, force her to......." Edward couldn't even finish the words. The thoughts were horrifying. "They could start with her and continue and where would it end. They bring in more humans. They breed with them. Bella would be the 'mother' to all of them. Raise them all to do the bidding of the royals.

I'm certain there is more to this. I think Jane and Alec are pawns in this. They think their plan to destroy Bella is all there is but why Chelsea? What reason would she have in this plan? Her abilities are enough to keep her standing? Aro is controlling the playing field and Jane and Alec don't know it. Once everything is set Chelsea's going to turn against Jane and Alec or worse. Turn them against each other and have Bella all to herself. She return with her to Italy. She'll use her powers to destroy what Bella and I have and present her to Aro."

"Oh my god, you're right." Alice's eyes widen at the realization of the backstabbing that was about to happen. She picked up her phone and as she did it rang. Answering it she listened intently. She never said a word before she hung it up. "Jasper agrees with you. He said if he had the power and influence that the Royals have, he would do the same thing.

We need to move. No one knows how much time we have to get to Bella and Leah before this all happens."

Edward pushed the car as fast as it would go, winding his way through the hills and valleys leading to the Grand Canyon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone stood on the edge of a ravine searching for any trail that would lead them in the right direction. They had abandoned the cars about five miles back and had made their way down some cliffs to where they were now. The trail had stopped at this spot and disappeared. It was like the wind had carried it away.

As some searched the surrounding area, Jasper searched out for any emotions that would indicate the direction to go. Edward reached out mentally searching for anyone with mention of Bella or the others.

Suddenly there was a scream. It was earth shattered, terrifying and painful. Everyone looked in the same direction and raced towards it. Edward being faster than most of the others pulled away from them with Sam by his side.

It was almost like a race. Who would arrive first? Who would find the answer to the scream? What carnage would they find when they arrived?

As they jumped across a small opening in the ground, they landed on a old unused path and sprinted forward. Rounding a jagged section of rock, they both came to a halt, horrified at the sight that met them.

_**I know, another cliffhanger. Don't you love me?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**THE CHASE PART 2**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**I want to give a shout-out to a couple of people. Jmarie, Soccer11, TheLadyKT, Merkle, xxManderz2011xx, and, of course, my FF4E, Katzenpfote. I love you all.**

_**This chapter and the last one happen over the same time period but from two different points of view. Enjoy and review.**_

_**This ended up harder than I thought it would be. Making two chapters mesh together so the time lines work was difficult so forgive me if some things are wrong.**_

Bell ran with Leah, hand in hand. Bell had had enough of Rosalie and her 'I'm holier than thou' attitude. _If that woman so much as crosses my path outside that house, I am going to kill her. Who does that bitch think she is?_

She could feel Leah pulling on her arm as they neared Bella's home. Bella didn't pay an attention to her. The only thing Bell could think was getting Leah somewhere where the two of them would feel safe.

Leah was pulling harder. As Bell dragged her new sister onto the porch she turned suddenly to find out what Leah's problem was. The look in the woman's eyes was agony, pain, suffering. As she opened her mouth to ask what the problem was she felt something hit her.

Something was wrong. The pain was excruciating but strange. Bell turned to find Jacob holding a syringe. Whatever had been in the needle was now floating around Bell's veins. She began to feel dizzy. A fog was cloudy her mind and thoughts. She could feel herself spin and fall into Leah's arms.

The only thing she heard as nothingness washed over her was Jacob's voice. "It will be fine, my love. We'll be safe soon."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell was dragging Leah closer to the house. Leah was pulling so hard on her arm but couldn't make Bell stop. Leah could smell blood, lots of blood. _Why can't she smell it? What's wrong with her?_

Suddenly, Leah found herself on the porch of the house. She felt the pain sweep over her body like a blanket. It penetrated every inch of her body inside and out. It felt like someone had poured acid on her and then lit her on fire.

She saw Bell turn and look at her. Bell's eyes went wide with fear as she turned and found herself face to face with Jacob. She reached forward and felt Bell fall into her arms as the darkness swept over her body.

As she passed out she heard Jacob's words to Bell and knew they were in serious trouble.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bell felt her body being carried. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Jacob. She screamed and for it had a hand planted over her mouth forcing the scream down her throat. She looked around quickly and found Leah being dragged by her ankles.

Suddenly, Bell was aware of what was happening. Leah was unconscious. There were too people dragging her across the floor of the forest. Alec, that name sent a wave of terror through her body. She knew if he was here Jane was too. The other woman Bell didn't know. But she did understand the danger she was in.

Bell tried to think. She needed to get away. She needed to get Leah away from these monsters. Bell asset her situation and tried to devise a plan. She wasn't sure how much of a challenge Jacob would be, but from the words on the porch she may have a way to free herself of him.

Alec was going to a problem for her. Somehow he was able to affect her. The Volturi knew this so sending him for her was a smart move on their part. Jane, who had no effect on her, was no threat. The only reason Bell was afraid was because of Leah.

If Jane couldn't get to Bell she would use Leah against her. Cause her sister pain and Bell would conform and do exactly as she was told. But she needed confirmation that Jane was here. Bell thought for a moment and realized she had her proof. The house. Leah's eyes. Jane already had shown her ability to Leah.

Bell hid her face in Jacob's chest as he ran with her. Leah had already endured the torture that Jane could inflict. Her sister had suffered because of her. She felt a finger tracing circles over her cheek and looked up.

Jacob's dark eyes looked down at her. She knew this look. She immediately understood what Jacob was doing here. Why he was helping these twisted, ugly, power-craving monsters. He wanted her. He 'loved' her. He was diluted for two reasons. Did he honestly believe the Volturi would allow him to have her? That she would want him?

She felt the group slow to a walk. She pushed herself towards Leah after Jacob had placed her on the ground. Now that she was free of any physical connection she could wrap herself around Leah and get them out of here. She waited. She concentrated. Nothing happened.

"Hello, Isabella. It is a pleasure to see you again." A voice sang behind her.

Bell turned and found herself face to face with the little devil herself. Her concentration had been broken. She needed more time to phase herself. She needed to block everything out and Jane would know this. As long as Jane was in control of this situation, there was nothing Bell could do.

"I see you have made new friends. I love it when I can come and play with you but friends they are much more fun." Jane said as she walked slowly over to Bell and ran her hands through Leah's hair.

Bell slapped at Jane's hand and wrapped herself protectively around Leah. Jane returned the gesture and Bell felt herself hit the ground more then four feet away. Her face stung from the blow that Jane had given her.

"No, don't hurt her. You promised." Jacob raced over and threw himself onto Bell.

"Yes, I forgot about our pet. I want to thank you for leading me to Isabella. Our family has missed her so much. Now, I believe I owe you a payment for your services." Jane smiled sweetly.

"You know what I want. Make her forget about _him._ I love her. I want to be the one to make her happy." Jacob stated as he pulled Bell into his arms. She was shaking and he assumed it was because she was scared of this tiny woman.

"I'm sorry but that payment will no longer be available. I can, however, present you with another." Jane answered pleasantly.

"No, that was not the deal. You promised me that you would allow me to be with her." Jacob was starting to understand that they would never let him have Bell. He was beginning to lose his patiences with these demons.

"Well, I don't think you have a choice." Jane said as she stared down at Jacob. Her eyes shifted and darken.

Bell could feel the twitch in Jacob's arm as he released her. She backed away quickly in horror. Jacob's body began to dance. Dance to the rhythm of the shook it felt from the stabbing, ripping pain Jane was tormenting him with. Jacob's hands flew around wildly, trying to grab the unseen force that was torturing him.

Jacob's eyes went wide in dread. Suddenly, his eye's clouded over. His body began to convulse. It looked like it was ripping open from the inside out. He was expanding, growing. His clothes began to tear away from his body. The skin was replaced by hair, fur. In a mere second Jacob became a beautiful copper color wolf. He howled in agony and fell to the ground, rolling around into horrible positions.

Suddenly, somehow Jacob's thoughts broke through and Bell could hear them clearly in her head. _Help me, please. I love you. Please save me. I'll protect you. Please make it stop. _The connection stopped as Bell watched Jacob's body arch and then collapse onto the ground. One more small convulsion and then nothing. Bell knew from too much experience that Jacob was dead.

Bell watched in horror as Alec and the unknown woman stepped in and ripped his body apart. The blood stained the ground but strangely Bell couldn't smell it. She raise her eyebrow regarding this development.

Jane must have seen the look and signaled to Alec. "Brother, dear. You can release your hold on our friend. She is welcome to enjoy the smells of her friend."

Alec looked at Bell as he took Jacob's head and one of his arms and walked towards a small pile of wood. He waved her hand in her direction and suddenly the disgusting stench of sweet blood penetrated her nose and traveled down her throat. It was so powerful and overwhelming she crawled to the edge of the opening and purge her stomach of what little contents it had.

"I don't understand why the would want something as weak as her. What could this girl honestly have to offer them?" The stranger asked.

"Chelsea, my dear. She is very special. You know that. You know what she can offer the family. She will create a new life for the guards if nothing else." Jane answered with her beautiful child-like voice. "That's why we have to destroy her."

Bell shrank back in horror. They weren't hear doing the bidding of the Royals. They were here with their own agenda. They had no intentions of losing their standing within the Volturi and with her that's what would happen. They would be yesterday's trash. Unwanted, unneeded. Bell was in very more trouble than she was a few minutes ago.

After they had gotten rid of Jacob's remains, Jane yanked Leah's wrist and dragged her body over the twisted roots of the trees. "Be a good girl and stay with us and your friend will not be harmed."

Bell looked at Leah and a part of her died. She couldn't tempt fate. If she tried anything at this point she would lose her sister. The thought wrapped around her heart and squeezed in anguish. She turned her face back to Jane and nodded. She raised herself up from the ground and followed obediently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was two days later and the small band had made their way to Phoenix. Bell sat in a small storage unit with Leah's head resting in her lap. Jane had found it entertaining to watch Leah's body twitch every so often as she elevated the level of pain through her.

Leah was now conscious but her eyes remained closed. Her breathing was heavy and quick. Bell could hear her heartbeat racing unevenly. Leah wouldn't be able to handle much more of the torture that Jane loved to play. Bell tried unsuccessfully to soothe her by running her hands through Leah's hair.

Bell listened as the three vampires discussed their strategy. "So where do we rid ourselves of this nuisance? We need to feed and watching over her is no longer enjoyable to me."

"Easy, brother. She will suffer for all the problems and threats she has caused us. I have been thinking about it and I have the perfect place. Once she's dead and we've burned her body, her remains will never be found."

They started talking so softly that even Bell's ears couldn't pick up the words. She turned her attention back to Leah. "Leah, can you hear me?"

"Bella, are you okay?" Leah asked weakly. She opened her brown eyes slowly and looked lovingly into her sister's eyes.

"I'm okay. The young girl has no control over me. She can't harm me." Bella answered apologetically.

"Is that why they are keeping me alive? They know how you feel about me." Leah asked.

"I'm sorry. I've caused you so much unnecessary pain. I love you. They know that and are keeping me hostage by hurting you. They know I'll never leave you." Bella responded, hanging her head in defeat.

"Bella, you need to go. Don't worry about me. You need to keep yourself save. You are the last. You need to live." Leah stated sadly.

"What? I don't understand." Bella looked at her friend terrified at the unknown that was seeping into her body.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize.....I didn't know.....you don't know yet, do you?" Leah wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Leah? What? What's happened?" Bella asked, hysteria was beginning to set in.

"Bella......I......oh, god. I smelled blood back at the house. Lots of blood. It was human but a strange human smell. Bella, I'm not sure but......." Leah pressed her face into Bella's chest.

The realization fell onto Bella's heart like an iron curtain. Her parents. There wouldn't have been anyone else. She felt her world shatter. The two people in the world who she had that understood everything, loved her unconditionally, was hurt or maybe even worse. Her heart didn't want to believe the 'worse' was possible but her thoughts betrayed her. She knew these three monsters would never leave a threat alive to come looking for her. She knew what had been done.

"I'm alone. I'm truly alone."

"No, Bella. You have me. You have Edward. We'll always be there for you. I'm here and Edward's looking for you. You know that. You know he loves you. He'll never stop till he finds you."

"Edward. Well, this is a twist I didn't see coming." Chelsea stated as she walked up to the two women.

"He has nothing to do with this. Leave Edward out of this." Bell snapped as she looked at the woman. Bell had heard of Chelsea and knew what her ability was able to do. If anyone could rip Edward away from her it would be this woman. She had become the most dangerous of the trio. Bell had realized that back in the forest in Washington. Bell had tried to guard herself and Edward, their relationship, from Chelsea.

Bell couldn't blame Leah for giving up this piece of information. How could she? Leah didn't know these people. She didn't know their capabilities. She wouldn't betray her brother and sister on purpose. Bell felt Leah twist slightly under her hand and ran it down Leah's cheek soothing her.

"Maybe destroying you would be a little premature. I have a new chess piece that has come to play. My dear, you just went from being a queen to a pawn. Once the king has landed on the board," Chelsea leaned in and whispered, "I will rid myself of all the pawns and return the king and queen to the players. They will reward me greatly for this."

Bell leaned back in horror. Chelsea was playing a game of her own. Jane and Alec were playing another. Chelsea had no intentions of allowing the twins to kill her. They would never make it back to Volterra. Not in one piece at least.

"Chelsea, come, come. Don't play with our friend's emotions." Jane called from behind. She obviously didn't hear the conversation and was unaware of the danger she was tangled up in.

Chelsea smiled wickedly at Bell and turned back to Alec and Jane. Bell watched her walk away and looked back down at Leah. She pushed out her shield to allow Leah into her thoughts.

_Leah, you need to listen and do everything I say. This woman, Chelsea, she can manipulate relationships between people. I've never met her or dealt with her before. The young girl can't harm me but the boy can cut of my senses. They all have abilities that can cause you a great amount of pain in one way or another. You need to obey everything they tell you to do. Please, be calm and I will figure a way out of this._

Bell continued to explain everything to Leah. As she did, the other three devised their own strategy. After a few minutes, Alec approached Bell and Leah. Bell looked up and into his dead eyes.

"We're leaving. There are those watching us that we are going to lose. You will help us with that. If you do, maybe we will allow you a little longer to live. It not, then your life ends here after you watch your friend die a slow, terrifying death. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." Bell knew what he wanted and what he meant. She wouldn't allow this to be the end for either her or Leah. She didn't have an advantages. Not yet. She needed to allow Chelsea to thin out the field and remove Alec and Jane from the game being played.

She wondered silently who would have found them. Who would be watching them. Were they waiting, waiting for the right time to swoop in and rescue her and Leah? She didn't know but was she they were here for them. She had to find a way to leave a trail for them to follow.

She extended her shield once more and spoke to Leah. _ Sister, I know you won't want to do this but you have to. Please, it's the only way. When we leave this place I am going to allow a little of my human self to emerge. When I do you need to cut me. Scratch me, please. It has to be enough to make me bleed. And the cut has to be enough to leave a trail. Someone will be following it._

Leah looked up in pain. She didn't want to cause any harm to Bella. She had sworn she would never harm her. She knew she had to do it. Bella had a plan. Leah was part of that plan. The pain she would cause was part of that plan. She nodded secure in one thing. Bella wouldn't fear her or hate her for breaking her promise. Her undying oath.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * *

Bell slumped to the ground exhausted. She had never extended herself to include so many people before. She had managed to make all of them invisible and walked them safely out of the city. She was mentally drained. She, herself, had never stayed hidden within her invisible cape for so long and to have done it with so many had been a nightmare of mental torture for her.

Leah wrapped her arms around Bell and pulled her in, allowing her time to rest. There wouldn't be much time she was sure. Leah didn't know how long it would take for Bell to recover but she needed to make the time.

"Well, this place will do nicely. There is no one around for miles. Eliminating our irritating problem will be easy out here." Jane stated, sneering at Bell and Leah. "Now for the dog first then the pest."

Jane walked slowly up to the two women with Alec and Chelsea following a short distance behind. Jane's eyes fell on Leah. Leah rolled away from Bell as she felt the agonizing pain rip through her body. A thousand lightening bolts would have been a blessing compared to this. Leah heard a scream, a blood curdling scream and quickly recognized her voice being the source.

Suddenly, Leah was free. The after pain was still there but the cause was gone. She looked up dully and saw Jane's head being twisted by Alec's hands. There was a look of disbelieve in Jane's eyes as her body was torn away.

"Good, Alec. Remember how she doesn't love you. How you are nothing to her. Kill her. Rid yourself of one who cares nothing for your safety." Chelsea chuckled from behind the twins while staring with an evil glint in eyes at Leah.

Leah's worst fears were coming true. This woman would be the one to break the love, the friendship, that Bella and her had. Her heart lightened with hope as she heard one word roll of Bella's lips.

"Edward."

_**I promise the next chapter as quick as I can get it up.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**THE FIGHT**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

Many things happened at once.

Chelsea let go of her hold on Alec and forward towards Bell.

Alec slumped to the ground holding his sister's body in one arm and her head in the other.

Leah surged forward to get to Bell before the mad woman did.

Emmett made a move and landed behind Alec relieving him of the misery that he would have endured over killing his own sister.

Edward leaped past Emmett, playing his own game of cat and mouse trying to get to Bell.

Bell, mentally exhausted, could do nothing but lock eyes with Edward. She could see Leah coming from one side, Chelsea approaching from the front and Edward racing to her from the other side. Bell gathered what little strength she had left and threw herself backwards. This could move her away from Chelsea and hopefully Edward and Leah would be able to trap her between them.

Before Bell could see the end result of her actions, she felt a pair of hands left her up. She was moving faster than was physically possible given her exhaustion. She looked up wearily into Alice's golden eyes.

Alice smiled down at her, assuring her that she was going to be fine. She was going to be safe. Suddenly, Alice's smiled was gone. Her eyes turned pitch black and she snarled. Alice whipped Bell around and threw against the rock wall.

Bell could feel the pain rip through her body as she smashed against the stone face. She pulled herself up to find Alice advancing on her. The look on her face was deadly. Bell realized what had happened.

Somewhere, nearly two hundred feet away, Chelsea had escaped the entrapment Bell had tried to lay. She was turning Alice against her and she was too weak to try and stop it. She tried to turn her head to see where everyone was but was only met with a foot coming up under her chin.

Bell felt her jaw lock together and snap. The pain nearly made her pass out. She was barely able to open her eyes to find Leah glaring at her. Bell darted her eyes and was met with a scene straight out from a horror novel.

Edward as wrestling on the ground with Emmett. The look of hate in their eyes told Bell everything she needed to know. Chelsea. She was ripping everyone apart. The family bonds. The friendships. The relationships were being stripped away piece by piece.

Bell felt another pain hit her body. The blow had been delivered to her chest. Because of her weakened state, Bell felt the wind being knocked out of her. She gasped and curled herself up into a ball.

Somehow she needed to separate herself from Leah. A werewolf's strength was enough to rip a vampire to pieces. What would Leah's beating do to her? She was in a bad place.

Bell dared another look. No more than ten feet away, She saw a new nightmare. Jasper was hovering over Alice. He was leaning in slowly, deliberately, baring his teeth. If someone didn't stop him he would rip the throat out of her friend, his lover.

Bell felt her back arch off the ground and found herself flying through the air. She collided with the ground and felt something sharp pierce her leg. She looked down expecting to see a gash on her but that wasn't the case. Bell could see the jagged end of her femur sticking out of her leg near the knee. With her jaw broken, the sound of her scream remained stuck in her throat.

Leah was going to kill her if this continued much longer. She needed to think. She needed time to fix everything Chelsea was destroying. Bell suddenly realized Chelsea was the key.

Bell summoned up all the strength she could and launched herself, pain and all, in the evil woman's direction. Bell saw out of the corner of her eye, Leah reaching out to snatch her ankle. Bell mentally apologized to her sister and twisted herself in mid air and slammed her foot into Leah's face.

As Bell used her sister as a springboard Sam came up behind Leah and took her into a bear hug trying to squeeze the life out of her. She pushed herself forward and directly towards Chelsea. Chelsea's eyes were darting from one fight to the next. She was concentrating making sure her guard never dropped. She never saw the bullet coming at her.

Bell wrapped her arm around Chelsea's neck and using her momentum from the leap she pulled Chelsea to the ground. Both bodies created a thunderous clap against the hard dirt. Bell felt the pain ripple through her body but continued to hang on to the twisted vampire.

Bell could feel what little she still had in her slipping away. If this plan was going to work she would need to do it quickly. She concentrated through Chelsea's struggle. She extended her shield drawing Chelsea into it. The moment Chelsea was trapped within the shield Bell could feel her connection with everyone slipping away.

Bell shifted the shield knowing that her plan was working. All she had to do was stop Chelsea's manipulation long enough for everyone to come back to their senses. The only flaw to her plan was that she was now vulnerable. Chelsea could twist Bell's mind. She would be able to break the connection, the bond, she had with all the people in the small ravine.

Chelsea snapped her head around feeling the openness of Bell's mind. She didn't know how it happened but her loss of everyone else no longer mattered. She had the one thing she had wanted all along. Bell was now her puppet. She would be able to control the girl that the Royals feared.

"Isabella, listen to me. You and I both know that you are not safe with these people. All they want to do is use you. They will hurt you. They can't be trusted." Chelsea whispered in Bell's ear.

Bell looked out beyond her shield. She could see Jasper vampire-sobbing into his wife's chest. Bell could see no indication if her best friend was okay. She scanned around the scene and Leah crumbled into a ball. Edward had rushed over to Leah and was comforting her while looking directly at Bell. His eyes never shifted, never lost their luster. The continued to look at her with love but he was afraid. She saw Emmett being cared for by Rosalie. Edward had obviously done some damage.

The moment Bell's shield formed the cocoon around her and Chelsea, everyone else had been cut off from her ability. They were recovering. Their true emotions, bonds, were resurfacing and the disgusting truth of what they tried to do to each other was becoming apparent to each of them.

Bell could feel her control slipping away from her. Her love for Edward and Leah. Her passion for Alice. Her devotion for Jasper and Emmett. Her hatred for Rosalie was being heightened. All the good emotions were slowly slipping into despair. The ugly emotions were surfacing. Bell could feel a blanket falling over her heart and knew it wouldn't be long before Chelsea had control and could show her lies and she would truly believe them.

"Edward. I love you. Please, don't ever forget that. No matter what happens always remember that. Somehow I will find my way back to you." Bell sobbed in excruciating pain from forcing her jaw to move. It was in that moment that the reality of the situation began to sink in. She would forget. She would no longer believe anything Edward told her. Chelsea would make sure of that fact.

"Bella, no." Edward screamed racing towards her. He hit a wall. He fell backwards and landed on his back. He raised himself onto his elbows and looked confused.

"Whatever this girl used to block you from me is quite powerful as I can see. I may have to keep her for myself. I could use her to find myself a very good position with the Volturi. What do you think, dear? Would you like to be mine?" Chelsea asked quietly in Bell's ear.

Bell's thoughts were becoming foggy and as she looked heartbroken into Edward's eyes she very softly answered gritting her teeth together and against her will, "Yes." The tears rolled freely down her cheeks. She was no longer in control of her words. Her thoughts were still somewhat hers but her free will was quickly fading.

Edward dropped to his knees. He finally understood what Bella had done. She had made her shield a solid mass. She would protect them at the cost of her soul. He was quickly losing her. He couldn't allow this to happen. He had to fight.

Alice unsteadily push by Edward. He was shocked to see her on her feet. Alice had cuts all over her body from where Jasper had tried to rip her apart. Edward cringed at the sight of her neck. There was a large chunk of the muscle that connected her neck to her shoulder missing, disfiguring and causing her arm to hang limp.

She reached out with her good hand and grabbed Edward's arm, pulling him with her. She looked down at Leah who was still curled up on the ground. She silently indicated for her to follow.

The trio closed the distance between them and Chelsea and Bell. Alice looked at Edward and silently spoke to him. _Edward, Isabella's weak. I've seen it. I'm not completely certain but if the three of us work together we can get through the shield._

"Why us? What about the rest?"

_They don't have the ties to her we do. We're the only ones who can make this work. _

"How can you see her future now? You couldn't before?"

_Leah. When Isabella pulled her shield up to protect us from Chelsea she canceled out Leah. This allowed me to see her again. I saw her future but it's no clear. I'm not positive about this Edward but the three of us can't live without her. We wouldn't want to, so this is our only chance._

Leah had watched the exchange between them but couldn't understand what they were talking about. Being only able to hear Edward's side was frustrating. She decided she needed to do something extreme if she was going to be able to help in any way.

Leah pulled away from Edward. He looked questioning her actions. She looked at him and smiled and then turned her face towards Sam. She focused on him and the anger and hate she had towards him for how he had broken her heart. She fed on this anger and turned to head to look at Chelsea. She pulled in her anger for the woman who was trying to steal away her sister. She felt herself began to shake. The pain followed quickly causing agonizing bolts of energy throughout her body. She could feel herself expanding, growing. Suddenly, her inner wolf burst through tearing away her skin. Her thoughts focused quickly as the gray fur settled softly.

She spoke quickly to Edward and understood what the plan was. She nodded in agreement knowing that Alice was right. The three of them would rather die then be forced to live for eternity without Bella.

Silently the three of them signaled to each other and made a run for Bella's shield. They would tear it down with everything they had in them. Just before Edward hit the shield he sensed a mental connection with another mind.

Sam had fazed. He understood what the plan was the moment he became wolf and was racing to position himself. He added himself into the plan and would take out Chelsea the moment Bella's shield was down.

Edward could feel the glow emanating in front of him and prepared himself for the invisible wall he knew was there. He silently informed Leah to prepare herself. He flew flashes of how the shield had hit him to her so she would understand how it worked.

Edward looked at Alice. She was looking a little weaker and quieter than normal and whispered, "Shield, three, two, one."

Chelsea saw them advancing on her and Bell. She wasn't sure what they were trying to do but she needed to prepare her and Bell for anything. She focused herself on Bell's mind pushing the last of her free will away from her. "Isabella. They are trying to take you from me. You love me. You must protect me. Fight, Isabella. Save me from these evil people."

Bell looked at the trio coming towards her. She thought she knew them but nothing about them was real. Her mind told her they were bad. They needed to be eliminated and that the only person she needed to protect was the woman holding her. Her heart was screaming at her. Somewhere inside her a voice protested. It told her she was wrong. She needed to trust the woman, the man and the wolf.

Bell threw the last of her energy into her shield. She fought against the inner voice and mentally believed that protecting the only person who cared about her was the right thing to do. She refused to believe that the woman with her arms wrapped around her was bad.

Bell, now totally drained, slumped towards the ground. Chelsea held onto her prize. She was not going to allow her one piece of this chess game to fall through her fingers. She was too close to winning.

Chelsea watched as the trio hit the 'wall' and slow. She saw in amazement that they had not been thrown back as Edward had before. They took a very slow step forward as if time itself had slowed to a snail's pace. She felt Bell shake uncontrollably beneath her hands. They were making progress and willing to kill this girl to do it. She would never live through the assault they were making on her.

Edward kept his eyes glued on Bella. He could see how much pain they were causing her. He silently cursed himself for agreeing to this plan. He had promised to protect Bella. He would never harm or hurt her. This was exactly what he was doing now. He was doing exactly what she had accused him of doing the first day they had met. He was mentally raping her. He was causing her pain. He was forcing himself on her.

Leah looked at Edward. _Stop. Don't think that way. She would want you to do this. She would want you to save her and if not, sacrifice her. She would be more hurt that you allowed the Volturi to have her. She wouldn't want you to allow that. She would rather be killed than allow that nightmare to come true. You know this, Edward. Fight. Push your way through. She's strong. She'll be okay._

Edward nodded and pushed his body harder. He watched as Bella fell through Chelsea's hands and fell like a rag doll onto the ground. He felt her shield collapse.

Sam heard Edward's order and pounced at the same second as the shield fell. He took Chelsea's throat into his mouth and sunk his teeth in. There was a loud ripping sound as he tore a chunk of vampire skin out of her. He stabbed his nails into her body and pulled them down sharply. Her body sounded like fabric being torn.

Chelsea's unearthly scream gurgled as Leah jumped in sank her fangs into the dead woman's face. The two wolves worked together and destroyed the body, throwing the pieces behind them to Jasper and Emmett. They had started a fire and adding the pieces as the bodies of Jane and Alec continued to burn.

Edward released his hold on Alice and sprinted the remaining distance that still separated him from Bella. He pulled her into his chest listening for any signs of life. He heartbeat was irregular and very faint. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. Her eyes were open but dull. She was awake. He screamed as he watched her smile and then close her eyes. She was no longer awake.


	27. Chapter 27

**THE FIGHT**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

"Carlisle, she's unconscious. She's in bad shape. How far away are you? Where are you?" Edward screamed into the phone.

The two vehicles were traveling at dangerous speeds through the back roads. Esme, Carlisle and Charles were coming but no one knew what to do. Bella's injuries were life threatening but the smell of blood in the car was definitely uncomfortable.

Alice, Edward and Leah had decided that it should be they and they alone who would travel with Bella. They had a connection her and therefore could avoid temptation better than the others.

Edward cradled Bella in his arms in the back seat. Leah was applying bandages to help control the bleeding. Alice was in the front seat screaming down the road.

Leah grabbed the phone from Edward. "Keep screaming in her ear and she'll chop your head of when she wakes up."

Edward looked at Leah and then hung his head down, kissing Bella on the top of the head.

"Carlisle? Are you still there?"

"I'm here. We're just outside Boise City. Where are you?"

"South side of Salt Lake City. Carlisle, you have to tell me what to do. Overall she looks fine, it's just her leg. It's bad, Carlisle."

"Describe it to me."

"It looks like someone took a stick broke it in half and jabbed it into her leg. The bone is sticking out just above the knee."

"How bad is it bleeding?"

"Not as bad as before. God, I wish she would wake up."

"Concentrate, Leah. I need you to wrap some cloth around the bone, covering the wound. We can't let it get infected. Also, apply a lot of pressure. Tie it around her leg and keep it tight."

"Hold on..........okay, done."

"Are there any other major injuries?"

"No. She just won't wake up. They really hurt her, Carlisle. She was mentally exhausted when we got to the canyon. She pushed herself really hard. And then that bitch......"

"Okay, Leah, it's okay. She's unconscious because it's the best way for her mind to heal itself. She'll be okay. Remember she's mostly vampire."

"Alice, drive faster, please!!!!"

"Leah, we'll be with you soon, I promise."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Carlisle had kept his promise. The three cars had met up just outside Twin Falls. Carlisle had taken Bella into the car with him. Edward and Leah had fought valiantly to stay with her but Carlisle wouldn't allow it.

The pair were too emotional. Jasper had moved into the car with them as Alice drove. He soothed them, lulling them into a sense of calm and security. Alice refused the whole way back to Forks to see Bella's future. She knew that she was never completely positive in her visions of Bella. She didn't want the false sense of hope to cloud everyone.

Esme, Carlisle and Bella had somehow managed to arrive at the house first. The other two cars arrived minutes later. Everyone tried to get into Carlisle's medical room at the back of the house but Esme would have none of it.

Very out of character for Esme, she threatened the family. No one took her seriously until she bared her teeth, growling at each and every one of them. From that moment on they all stayed in the livingroom knowing that was the nearest to the medical room they would get.

It was hours before Carlisle emerged. He looked around the room seeing all the dark eyes staring at him. He pulled in an unnecessary breath and made his orders clear.

"In groups of two. You may see her for five minutes. She needs rest. She's not out of the woods yet. Physically she's fine but her mind is trying to reorder everything that Chelsea did to her. I am serious. You have five minutes and no more. I don't want anyone sneaking in there.

When you're done, you will go in those groups of two and feed. I can see it on all of your faces. You need to feed. At the moment she is human. For some reason her vampire side is dominant. I'm finding it very hard to be near her right now.

Something in her blood is drawing, pulling me in. If I'm having a hard time it is going to be torment for you. Does everyone understand?"

Heads began to nod around the room. Two by two they entered the room. Alice and Leah were first.

Bella was lying on a twin bed covered in a thick white comforter. Alice sat gently on the bed and pushed a stray piece of hair away from Bella's face. Leah laid a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice looked up to Leah's smiling face.

"She's strong. She'll pull through." Alice said softly.

"I know. Alice, Bella opened her mind to me. I didn't see everything but I saw enough to know that she loves you. She loves you more than sister. She's accepted the fact that there can never be more between you than that but she still loves you."

"I love her too, Leah. If things had been a little different. A different life, she and I would have been together always. Life has a reason to put two people on a path to meet each other. She and I were suppose to meet before my change. It was so I would have the want and desire, the craving need to find her and protect her."

"What about me? Was I suppose to be her sister just to rescue her?"

"I think your path with her is much longer than that. Someday the true reason for your love as sisters will be revealed. Till then make her and yourself happy."

"Thank you for being my sister, Bella." Leah said as she leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek. She turned and silently walked to the door waiting.

Alice leaned in. She breathed in Bella's scent. It was the same as so many years ago but more intense. She looked into Bella's face and found only peace and comfort. She brought her lips up until they brushed so softly across Bella's. "I love you, now and always, Isabella."

With that the two women exited the room.

Emmett and Rosalie entered next. Rosalie fell to the floor next to the bed. "Emmett, what did I do? If I hadn't been so stubborn she wouldn't be here like this."

Emmett knelt beside his wife. He was very gently with his words, "She'll be fine. She understands you so much more than you know, my love. She would tell you from her own experience that you need to let go of your anger. You need to allow a little love into your existence. That's all she wants. To belong, to have a family, to be wanted for who she is not what she is."

Rosalie leaned up onto the bed and whispered in Bell's ear. "I promised to make all of this up to you. I love you as a sister."

The couple left the room.

Next to enter was Jasper and Esme. Carlisle stood just outside the doorway in case Jasper was unable to handle the smell.

Jasper leaned into Bella and took a large breath of air in, allowing the scent to scorch his throat. "I'm learning to control it like we practiced. You have brought out so much in me. I love you, little sister."

He stood up and turned to see Esme and Carlisle arm in arm at the door smiling. He walked by them and went to hunt with Esme.

The last two to enter the room had the most intimate connection with Bella. They had some much to lose if anything happened to her. Edward sat at the head of the bed and ran his hands through her hair.

Charles ran small circles over her leg. "She looks so much like her mother. I can't lose her, Edward. She's all I have left."

"You're wrong. You have so much more. Bella is family and so are you. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't exist. She would never have filled that part of me that I didn't even know was empty."

"You saved her, Edward. You gave her life. She knew there was someone, somewhere out there waiting for her. She needed you and you answered her call. You are what she needs in her life. Someone who loves her for who she is. Thank you for being that someone." Charles held out his hand and waited for Edward to shake it.

Charles then walked to the head of the bed and leaned in, kissing his daughter on the forehead. He could smell her scent but fought the nature within him. He silently swore to never harm his baby girl ever again. He stood and walked to the door.

Edward remained a moment longer. He leaned in and looked lovingly into her face. He memorized every stroke of beauty, every hair that laid against the white pillows. He breathed in her scent, remembering how sweet and flowery it smelled. He kissed her gently on her lips. "I'll be back soon, my love. I promise. Now and forever."

The two men left with Charles hand resting lightly on Edward's shoulder.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone worried for three weeks about Bell. The first couple of days had been understandable but after that it was panic. Would she wake up? Would she be the same Bell when she woke up?

There was a large family meeting to decide what to do. Forks was no longer a safe place. If the Volturi knew where to find Bell they would send others. The agreement was to move.

That was where the fighting had started. Emmett and Jasper had suggested north. Alice and Rosalie had suggested east. Edward, Charles and Esme had suggest west, somewhere in Asia or Russia. Carlisle, it had been decided, was the tie breaker.

Everyone sat anxiously for his decision. He refused to make it. He wanted time to think what was best for everyone.

Alice had been hounded for the future and what Carlisle's decision would be. She wasn't able to find it because Carlisle truly hadn't decided.

It was a beautiful overcast day in late winter, Edward was sitting on a chair beside Bella's bed reading to her. Strangely enough, Bella loved the horror love stories. He had been reading a passage that fit so well with their life when it happened.

"_Before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars – points of light and reason....And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty._"**

"And they lived happily ever after."

Edward paused. He couldn't look up from the book. He didn't want to defy the possibility of what his ears had heard. He could only wish that the truth was there less then two feet away from him. Smiling at him. Piercing his dead heart with her gorgeous brown eyes. He felt a hand soft as the fresh snow flowing down his cheek pulling his face up.

He looked at her. He forced his body to chance the sight. He challenged his mind to believe. She was glowing even in the dim light of the room.

"You came for me." Was all she said.

"I would burn for you." He said as he allowed himself to fall deep into her perfection. He kissed her passionately and knew in that moment with complete clarity that this was how he wanted to spend eternity.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was six months later. Bella pulled Edward to the top of the mountain top. He hesitated worried someone would see him shine in the brilliance of the sunlight.

Bella smiled at him and fell forward into his arms. "Never hide in the shadows. I want the world to see you as I do."

Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her beautiful lips. "Always and forever. We will face every obstacle head on."

"For our freedom and our life." She said confidently. She returned his kiss and looked to the horizon watching the twilight settle on another day. This was how she wanted to spend eternity. Wrapped in the love and protection of the man she loved more than life itself.

**THE END**

**page 514 of New Moon

_**I know all of my readers will flame me for ending the story this way but I like it.**_

_**Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I will cherish you all.**_


End file.
